War of the Dead
by jonathan lane
Summary: this is a screen play i wrote a while ago after seeing Dawn of the Dead. this was my first attempt at fiction, so its not that great although i like it and it is just another Romero rip off. big battle on chapter nine. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTACK OF THE LIVING DEAD**

Inspired by Gorge Romero's "Night of the Living Dead"

Story first conceived 9/13/04

the screen comes on with men in Military uniforms sitting around a big rectangle shaped table in the middle of a large briefing room with a map of the world on the wall. The type comes across the bottom of the screen that says _"the Kremlin, Moscow. 2004."_ A Russian flag is on the end of a flagpole in the corner of the room and the Russian coat of arms is in the center of the table. The men are sitting around the table looking very nervous. Than all of a sudden a man walks in through a door in the wall and all the men go to stiff attention. The man walks to the front of the table and puts his hands down on it, leaning against it.

PUTIN – at ease gentlemen.

the men all sit down. They look at their president with stone faces.

PUTIN – gentlemen, the United States have launched their attack on the nation of Iraq this morning.

cries of dismay ring out from the men at the table. Putin holds up his hand to silence them, and they all quiet down.

PUTIN – we can no longer allow the US to threaten our interest. With the invasion of Iraq they have threatened to expose our involvement in that area. General (something).

GENARAL – yes Mr. President!

PUTIN – did you to get the weapons out in time?

GENARAL – yes sir. All anthrax containers and scud missiles were removed from the country prier to the American invasion. The only things we weren't able to get out were a few dozen night vision goggles.

PUTIN – good. Men, as you all know this government has been hard at work trying to make the Russian Federation the dominate power on earth, to bring Russia back out of the dark and show the rest of the world that we are a power to be reckoned with. But over the last three years the United States has been getting in the ways of our plans. By invading Iraq they have taken away our influence in the middle east. If they ever find out that we have been funding nuclear programs in Iraq, Iran, and North Korea it will be the end of us. Gentlemen, the United States needs to be neutralized.

the Generals start to murmur to each other. One of the Generals looks up at Putin and says. .

GENERAL – sir, there is no way we can win a war against the United States without using Nuclear weapons. Even if the Chinese help us the Americans will use their navy and air force to batter us from the air without even sending ground troops.

PUTIN – who said anything about going to war?

GENERAL – but sir. . .

PUTIN – I said the United States has to be neutralized, I didn't say anything about going to war with the Americans. We merely need to take them out of foreign affairs.

GENERAL #2 – and how do you suggest we do that Mr. President?

PUTIN – America is a more divided nation than even most Americans know.

he pulls out a map of the US. He points to the southern United States.

PUTIN – there is an insurgent group in the US called the _fighters for southern independence. _They have groups all over the south from Virginia to Florida. They perform small, untraceable terrorist acts against US authorities. This is a well organized terrorist group within the borders of the United States which has been dormant since the 1940's. By itself this group wouldn't be able to hold its own against the United States Army for even a day but if we provide the right environment they can do a lot of damage and possibly take America out of international affairs.

the generals look at Putin waiting for what he is going to say next. They are leaning forward in their seats. Than after a short pause Putin again starts to speak.

PUTIN – my scientists have developed a new kind of weapon, one that could change the face of warfare in our favor. A disease that can wreck havoc across an entire continent and yet can be contained by those who understand it.

GENERAL – what kind of disease?

PUTIN – my scientists call it Project Black Death. They discovered that if you concentrate enough of a powerful radiation you can actually bring a dead body back to life.

GENERAL – impossible!!!

PUTIN – no my friends, this is truth. The radiation does something to a cadaver's brain that somehow manages to reanimate it, unless it's over three weeks old. But when a body is brought back to life it comes back as nothing more than a savage beast, working more on instinct than on any kind of logical thought. They become cannibals in their reanimated form. General Grachevc has come up with a plan to use this new weapon to our best advantage.

GRACHEVC – yes Mr. President.

General Grachevc gets up and walks over to the large map of the world hanging on the wall.

GRACHEVC – we are calling it Operation Black Storm. The goal of this operation is to reclaim all territory formerly under the control of the Soviet Union, and to establish Russia as the sole military power on earth. If all goes well the plan is set to go off sometime in late 2006, or early 2007. For the next two years we will be arming ourselves and our allies in preparation for the attack.

GENERAL - exactly how many other nations are to be involved in this operation?

GRACHEVC – I have on this map all the countries that already promised full support for the attack. They are North Korea, Iran, Egypt, Syria, Mexico, and Pakistan. All have been specially chosen for what they can contribute for this mission. We also have many terrorist groups from the Middle East to North America who are also working for us. The plan is quite simple really. Arm Iran and North Korea with nuclear weapons while we fund insurgent forces in Iraq to keep Americas eyes off of us just long enough to get into position. When the time is right we will instruct our allies to simultaneously release Black Death all over the United States and its allies.

he pulls down another map once again showing the world but this one has large dark red circles and red shaded countries in Asia and Europe.

GRACHEVC – the dark red circles are the initial outbreak zones where Black Death will be released. As you can see most of them are in the southern, northeastern and western United States. Once the order is given the Fighters for Southern Independence will release the virus in strategic locations all over the south while our own agents will do likewise in the heavily populated cities of the northeast, while the Mexicans infect the west coast and the cities of the southwest. The terrorist in the south will than rebel while the Mexicans cross the border to retake the land stolen from them during the Mexican War. At the same time, agents from Iran, Syria, and Egypt will infect Israel, Iraq, Afghanistan, Kuwait, and Saudi Arabia with Black Death. This will neutralize all American military installations in the area while at the same time securing our grasp in the Middle East. With America out of the way our military will be able to release the virus into Europe and Asia, and then move in and pick up the pieces after the disease takes its tole.

GENERAL – but what about threat China and Japan would pose if America fell?

GRACHEVC – am excellent question. China and Japan would do nothing but weaken our mission to become the sole world power. That is why we will also infect them with Black Death. With their extremely high and dense population Black Death would spread like wildfire.

As you can see from the map all major industrial countries have been targeted to be hit by the Black Death. India, Australia, South Africa, Brazil, Canada, and all of Europe. By the time Black Storm is completed Russia will be the only nation in the world left. There will be new masters in the Eastern and Western hemispheres. Russia will prevail.

the generals look at him in stunned silence. They can't believe what they have just heard. Than one of the generals starts to sing the Russian National Anthem. Than all the generals start to sing and they all stand at attention as they do so. They finish the song and Putin raises a glass of wine.

PUTIN – my friends, to Russia!

GENERALS – TO RUSSIA!!!

next are a series of news clips from the following two years.

REPORTER – as the Insurgency in Iraq grows the death tole for US troops has gone up to over 1,000 dead.

REPORTER – riots brake out in the Muslim population in southern France and threatens to de stabilize the entire country.

REPORTER - Iran and North Korea continue to build their nuclear weapons programs despite demands from the US that they stop.

REPORTER – thousands of rockets have been launched from southern Lebanon by the terrorist group Hamas into the nation of Israel.

REPORTER – it has been confirmed that North Korea has successfully tested a nuclear weapon. . .

REPORTER – twenty were killed this morning when a car bomb went off in a crowded city street in New York City. Officials claim that the attack was most likely conducted by the terrorist group. . .

REPORTER – fifteen are left dead after yet another riot by illegal immigrants who are now demanding that the southeastern United States be returned to the Mexican government.

the screen goes blank. Opening credits go on. Creepy music is playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years latter**. **Crestview Florida. **

we see a house from the outside. The blinds are open and we see three people sitting around inside watching a movie. The creepy movie continues and then stops.

Nathan, Jared, and Kyle are sitting in Nathan's living room watching Night of the Living Dead. Nathan and Kyle are sitting on the sofa opposite the TV while Jared is on the other. Nathan has a tub of popcorn on his chest.

NATHAN – man I love scary movies.

KYLE – yeah. But it's too bad it's all in black and white, you can't even see the blood.

NATHAN – this is an old movie man, you don't have to see the blood.

KYLE – but what's a horror movie without blood?

NATHAN – the blood is not important. The movies more about the story than anything ells.

KYLE – I guess so. But I still think it needs some more blood.

in the movie a scary part happens and Jared pulls a blanket up over his head.

JARED – o good God.

KYLE – dude calm down it's only a movie.

JARED – but its really scary.

KYLE – no its not.

JARED – yes it is.

KYLE – o yeah, how?

JARED – well just think you're her. . .

Jared point to a woman on screen who's being pummeled by a shovel.

JARED - . . . and you're getting stabbed with a shovel, and then eaten alive.

KYLE – yeah, but for one thing, I'm not a mom; for another thing, zombies _don't exists. _And even if they did, they couldn't catch us because there _too slow_. (Slurs last words)

JARED – they do to exist (in a wispier).

at this time mom walks into the room.

MOM – how you boys doing?

NATHAN – were good.

MOM – you know it's getting late. You should go to bed now if you want to get an early start tomorrow morning.

KYLE – but the movie isn't over yet.

NATHAN – no, no it's cool. We'll go.

KYLE AND JARED – what!!???

NATHAN – we have to get up early if we want to go camping. Plus we can always finish the movie when we get back. All right?

KYLE – o all right.

that being said they all get up and goes to Nathan's room.

MOM – just remember Mathews taking you tomorrow.

NATHAN – mom you know I'm quite capable of driving.

MOM –yes I know but I'll need the van back and since your staying I need Mathew to drive so he can bring it back.

NATHAN – all right mom.

KYLE – good night miss P.

MOM – good night boys.

mom turns off the light and leaves the room.

latter that night Nathan wakes up from his sleep. He gets out of bed and tip toes around Kyle to get to the door. He walks out and goes over to the bathroom door.

he finishes his business and leaves the bathroom t go back to bed when he hears the sound of sirens coming from outside. He goes to the glass back doors and looks outside. The sirens continue but he doesn't see anything. He looks at the door and sees that its unlocked. He locks the door and goes back to bed. The sirens go silent as they move into the distance.

Nathan wakes up the next morning and gets Jared up. Jared wakes up almost at once and goes out the door. Nathan yawns and goes over to wake up Kyle.

NATHAN – come on Kyle its morning. We have to get going.

Kyle refuses to move. He just moans and rolls over. Nathan goes over to his desk and takes out a portable C.D. player and a pair of earphones. He puts the earphones over Kyle's ears and turns it on. Loud music plays and Kyle jumps out of bed.

KYLE – ahh. Not cool, not cool.

NATHAN – o I don't know, it seemed kind of funny to me.

Nathan turns to walk out of the room

KYLE – hay, that was not funny.

Nathan and Kyle look at each other for about two seconds before bursting into laughter.

a little while later they are dressed and ready to go. Their both eating breakfast bars. They go out side and find Jared and Mathew packing the van. As Nathan walks out the door he walks over the newspaper without noticing it. The head line says "rabies out brake worsens."

MATHEW – well looks whose here, tweedle Dee and tweedle Dumb.

KYLE – I love you too Mathew.

MATHEW – yeah that's funny, I bet it took you all week to come up with that one.

KYLE – nope. Just the sight of your face gave me the inspiration.

MATHEW – just remember I know where you live.

KYLE – is that a threat?

MATHEW – yeah, and if your not good I'll get your dog too.

KYLE – okay now you've gone too far. You can threaten my life, my home, and my Play station 2, but when you threaten my dog you've crossed the line.

MATHEW – okay Kyle, whatever you say.

Mathew finishes packing up the last of the camping gear.

MATHEW – well don't just stand there, get in.

everyone gets into the van and Mathew starts the engine. Jared and Kyle start horsing around in the back seat.

MATHEW – hay, stop fooling around back there.

KYLE – yes mom.

MATHEW – hay, just remember what I said about your dog.

Kyle puts on a fake look of horror.

KYLE – if you do anything to my dog, I'll never speak to you again.

MATHEW – ha, good.

there is a brief silence.

JARED – hay Nathan put the radio on.

NATHAN – what do you guys want?

KYLE – we don't care.

Nathan presses the scan button on the radio.

RADIO – remains of a man have been found on the Eglin Reservation twenty miles south of Crestview.

the radio goes on scanning. Music plays then the radio goes on scanning.

RADIO – local residents blame the recent killings on rapid animals that live in the forest.

the radio continues to scan. This time we hear a talk show.

JARED – wait, turn that back on.

NATHAN – what?

JARED - the news.

NATHAN AND KYLE – why?

JARED – just do it.

Nathan turns the radio back.

RADIO – the reason rabies is being blamed is that victims have been found with repeated bite marks covering their entire bodies. Health officials have been called in from Atlanta to investigate the strange events that even now are unfolding. We'll keep you informed on any new developments. I'm David, ABC news.

the radio goes to a commercial.

KYLE – killings? I haven't heard of any killings lately. Nathan how bout you?

NATHAN – nope.

JARED – maybe we shouldn't go.

NATHAN AND KYLE – WHAT!!???

JARED – well come on someone just got killed by wild animals. If we go out there we could be next.

NATHAN – we've been planning this camping trip for weeks and there's no way I'm taking another week off of work to do this again.

KYLE – and I had to skip band to come.

JARED – but if were in the middle of the woods and one of us gets bitten by a rapid Raccoon or something, what are we supposed to do?

MATHEW – hay Jared it's not as bad as you think.

JARED – and why is that?

MATHEW – because for one thing you've already had your rabies shots. Well, I don't know about Kyle over there but I'm not worried about him.

KYLE – you're a sick man.

MATHEW – thanks, I know. But as I was saying even if you do get bitten you'll be fine. And besides whatever is going on is going on further south and we my friends are going north, so you shouldn't have any problems.

JARED – whatever.

KYLE -so does that mean we can go Jared?

JARED – shut up.

Mathew leans over and whispers in Nathan's ear.

MATHEW – but just in case, I included a couple of machetes in your back packs.

NATHAN – all right.

RADIO – if you happen to come by any animals you believe to have rabies, call animal control immediately. Here are some common signs of rabies. Foaming at the mouth, loss of motor skills, and complete insanity. If anyone you know has been bitten by a rapid animal you must seek medical attention immediately. In the victim looses conciseness restrain him immediately and call 911. They must not. . .

MATHEW – I think we've heard enough.

Mathew looks back and sees Jared has a worried look on his face.

MATHEW – Jared calm down. If anything happens you can call me on the radio okay?

JARED – all right.

a little while latter Mathew pulls into the parking lot at the park.

MATHEW - okay guys this is your stop. Every body get out.

the doors open and they all get out.

NATHAN – everyone get your stuff so we can go.

Nathan puts his back pack on. Kyle and Jared do likewise.

KYLE - hay Nathan how far do we have to go?

NATHAN – o about a mile.

KYLE – a mile!! That's a long way to be carrying all this da . . .um, this stuff.

JARED – good save.

NATHAN – don't be such a wimp.

KYLE – no, no I'm just saying, you know, just in case something happens we might want to camp closer to the park.

NATHAN – and risk someone stumbling onto our campsite? No thank you. This is our time to get away from everything . . . and everyone.

Nathan nods towards Mathew.

MATHEW – hay, you guys got everything?

NATHAN – yeah.

KYLE – everything but a kiss.

Jared, Nathan and Kyle start laughing.

MATHEW – ha, ha, ha, very funny. You guys be careful you hear?

JARED – we hear.

MATHEW – okay. I've got to so. I'll see you on Monday.

NATHAN – see ya.

Mathew tries to start the car but the engine won't start.

MATHEW – what the . . .??

JARED – what's wrong??

MATHEW – the stupid engine won't start.

NATHAN – you need our help?

MATHEW – no, no I've got it. You all just go on. I'll have this fixed in no time.

NATHAN – you sure?

MATHEW – yeah I'm sure.

Nathan picks up his stuff and starts to walk away. Jared and Kyle follow him.

KYLE – I'm still not sure about camping so far away.

NATHAN – well it's like I was saying: this is our time to get away besides, what can possibly go wrong?

JARED – rapid animals, that's what (barely a whisper).

the camera focuses on the van with Mathew checking under the hood. Two men are approaching the van from both sides.

after they set everything up, Jared Nathan and Kyle try to make a fire out of Nathan's flint.

JARED – come on Nathan I'm hungry. I spent all morning packing the car, at least I would like to have a little food.

NATHAN – I'll have it in just a minute.

KYLE – you do know I have matches, right?

NATHAN – I know, but I want to do this the right way.

JARED – but you're taking forever.

NATHAN – patience Jared. I'll have it in just one . . . I, I got it.

Nathan watches in delight and then anger as a little flame ignites and then is blown out by the wind.

NATHAN – all right, you can use your stupid matches.

Kyle lights a match and throws it on the fire. Immediately a large flame goes up.

KYLE – okay, who wants hot dogs?

JARED – I do.

NATHAN – stupid matches (low voice).

the screen goes black and comes back with Kyle sitting down eating a hot dog and Nathan is searching the campsite.

KYLE – yum, these hot dogs are good. Hay Nathan, you want one?

NATHAN – no, you can have it.

Kyle finishes his hot dog and starts eating the other.

JARED – hay Nathan what are you looking for?

NATHAN – my compass. I know I left it here, where could it be?

KYLE – did you check your pocket?

NATHAN – yeah I checked my pocked. Do you think I'm an idiot or something?

Nathan puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out his compass.

NATHAN -0 okay I'm an idiot.

KYLE – you can say that again.

JARED – ha h, good one Kyle.

Jared high fives Kyle and Nathan go into his tent and put his pack on.

JARED – awwww, nature calls. Be back in a second.

NATHAN – so you guys coming?

KYLE – where?

NATHAN – to the lake remember? We were gonna go fishing today.

KYLE – o yeah. Just let me get my rod.

Kyle runs over to the tent and grabs his rod.

KYLE – okay, let's go.

Nathan and Kyle walk off the screen. Jared comes into the screen after taking a piss and looks around confused.

JARED – guys, where'd you all go?

KYLE – come on Jared.

Nathan, Jared and Kyle are walking through the woods chatting happily.

NATHAN – I once caught a ten pound bass in this lake.

KYLE – o come on you couldn't catch a ten pound bass if it jumped into your lap.

NATHAN – no really it was just last month. Me and my dad (camera focuses on a bloody handprint on a tree trunk as they pass by. They don't notice it and walk by) came up here and I swear I caught the biggest fish in the lake.

the three come to a clearing were there is a lake. They look at the lake in horror and see it scattered with dead fish.

KYLE – wha- what the hell is this?

JARED – what happened to the fish?

Nathan just stands where he is. Kyle walks over to the lake with a net and scoops up a fish and starts to examine it.

NATHAN – what are you doing?

Kyle lifts the fish to his face and looks at it.

JARED – come on Kyle put it down.

KYLE – what do you think happened?

NATHAN – I don't know. But whatever it is in that water can't be good for your health.

Kyle looks at the fish, and then down at himself. He throws the fish back into the water and starts wiping the water off his hand.

KYLE – well we can't fish.

JARED – you think?

KYLE – what do we do know.

Nathan puts his backpack down, pulls out a paintball mask, and throws it at Kyle.

NATHAN – what do you think?

KYLE – o I like it, I like it a lot.

next scene Jared is running through the woods with a paintball gun in his hands and a mask over his face. Jared is crawling around trying to find someone to shoot at.

Kyle is lying down on his chest looking straight ahead. Jared comes through some bushes on his side and stumbles over him.

JARED – what the . . .?

JARED – don't shoot. It's me.

KYLE – sshhhh (Kyle puts his hand into the air). You hear that?

Kyle and Jared both there guns ahead.

JARED – I don't hear anything (there's a brief silence).

KYLE – yeah. There's probably nothing there. . . .

shots are fired from a nearby bush where Nathan is hiding. Jared and Kyle duck down.

KYLE - run, I'll cover for you.

Kyle gets up and fires back at Nathan. Jared gets up and runs. He only goes a little way and than turns in time to see Kyle running after him. Kyle is panting and coming to Jared when he is shot in the back. Kyle falls in Jared's arms.

JARED – you okay.

KYLE – I'm out Jared. You'll have to take him on yourself.

Kyle falls over and we can see that there is paint all over his back. Jared looks up and doesn't see anyone. He hears a sound to his right and turns to see what it is. He then hears sounds all around him. Jared starts breathing heavily.

JARED – get back!!!

Jared fires into a nearby bush. He then hears a twig snap behind him and turns around to only to see Nathan with his gun staring right at him. Nathan fires and starts lighting Jared up. Jared falls over.

JARED – stop stop I'm hit I'm hit.

Nathan stops firing. Jared lifts himself to a sitting position and wipes the paint off his mask.

JARED – how did you do that?

NATHAN – my little secret.

there day of fun is over and now they are all sitting around a camp fire at night eating smors.

KYLE – now its time for ghost stories. Any body have a good one?

NATHAN – I've got one.

KYLE - let's hear it then.

NATHAN – okay, here it goes. _It was a war summer night and three friends, Jason and John are sleeping over at Chad's house. They start playing a game of truth or dare and Jason dares Chad to out to the cemetery and stay there for two hours. But Chad said he would only do it if Jason and John went with him. So they all snuck out and went to the cemetery. They all huddle together under a big oak tree and tried to stay warm. But the entire time, a feeling of dread was creeping upon them and they couldn't help but think that something terrible was about to happen. Soon the feeling was so great that they decided to leave. But then from out of the ground, a hand comes out and grabs on to Chad's leg. Chad screams and falls down, while the hand starts to pull him under. Jason and John try to save him but can't. But then all over the grave yard the bodies of the dead start to come out of there graves. The two boys rush to the gate only to find it locked. In the distance they hear the screams of other victims, and theirs soon join them as they are eaten alive. So remember if you're by a cemetery and it's dark, you'd better be careful, because when there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. _

KYLE – why you little thief!

NATHAN – wha…

JARED – yeah, seriously dude, you can't just rip off Dawn of the Dead and pretend it's your story. Come on.

NATHAN – hey, cut me some slack.

KYLE – whatever, I'm going to bed.

JARED – me too.

NATHAN – hey, aren't you going to tell me if the story was good?

KYLE – nope.

JARED – yeah, its not even your story. (walks off grumbling).

Nathan sits by the fire for a minute and then throws is a pinecone.

NATHAN – ahh damn it.

Nathan puts out the fire and, and they go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan is fast asleep the next morning. The clock says 6:45 A.M. Nathan is woken up by a sound coming from outside the tent. He gets up, unzips the tent, and goes outside. He hears the birds chirping in the trees and all the sounds normally associated with the woods in the morning. Than everything goes quiet. The birds stop singing and all we hear is rustling in the underbrush. He stands outside and hears the sound coming from his right. He turns and sees a man with a bloody and torn shirt coming toward him.

NATHAN – what the hell . . .?

Nathan goes over to the man who has fallen to one knee.

NATHAN – hay are you all right?

the man looks up at him so Nathan can see his eyes. The face is that of a dead man. There is no expression, just a blank stare. Nathan stands up in horror. He screams.

the man gets up and puts his hands on Nathan's shoulders and tries to bite him while Nathan tries to fight him off.

NATHAN – **guys help!!!**

Jared and Kyle come out of the tent and see Nathan struggling with the man.

JARED – what on earth . . .?

NATHAN – **HELP!!!**

Jared and Kyle run over to Nathan and push the man off of him. The man stumbles back and falls on a tent peg that was lying on the ground. The peg goes right through the mans chest and comes out through the other side. The three look on in shock as the man gets right back up.

KYLE – o my God, what the hell is going on!?

NATHAN – I think maybe we have to go

KYLE – but our stuff. . .

KYLE – let's go Kyle.

JARED – Look! (They all turn there heads) there's another one.

KYLE – grab something sharp and let's get out of here.

Nathan and Kyle grab a machete and Jared takes a shovel. They all take off running through the woods, but before they get too far they are blocked by zombies. They find themselves surrounded.

JARED – what do we do?

NATHAN – um, on the count of three we make a break for it.

JARED – okay.

NATHAN – one, two. . .

just then shots ring out and two zombies drop dead. A boy about their age runs up to them.

JACOB – come with me

NATHAN – who are you?

JACOB – that's not important just come with me.

the four take off through the woods.

they come to a clearing where there is another campsite. They all stop and start asking questions.

JACOB – who are you?

NATHAN – I'm Nathan Porrata, this is my brother Jared, and our friend Kyle.

JACOB – Jacob Brown.

Jacob reaches out his hand and Nathan takes it.

JACOB – I was hunting out here with my dad and we were separated by those things.

JARED – what's going on?

JACOB – I don't know.

KYLE – what do you mean you don't know? You just shot two guys over there.

JACOB – look stupid, I know those guys back there wanted to kill you because they already tried to kill me. I don't know who they are or how they got that way, okay?

Kyle doesn't respond.

JACOB – I have a radio stashed somewhere around here so if your done maybe we should look for it.

the four of them start searching the campsite for the radio. Jacob goes inside a tent and finds a handgun. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket, keeping it out of site from the others.

KYLE – hay I found it.

Jacob gets out of the tent.

JACOB – good bring it here.

Jacob starts flipping through the channels.

RADIO - . . . the recent rabies outbreak in North West Florida has become more series than ever expected. During the last 24 hours the situation has gone from mild to grave. The National Guard has been deployed to the entire south east. The cities of Panama City and Fort Walton Beach have been quarantined. Although this seems to be a massive outbreak of rabies, many believe otherwise.

"For one thing" says government scientist Brad Taylor "thousands of people have been infected and the rabies shots they have received do nothing to help. But the strangest thing of all is that people infected with rabies have a life expectancy a 6 to 12 hours. But these people don't die. They just continue to wander around aimlessly and killing more people and getting them infected with the virus. This should be enough to prove that we have something more series then rabies on our hand here."

He went on to say that he would perform an autopsy on a victim. We are expecting to have the results sometime soon. In the meantime. . .

JARED – rabies outbreak not a problem now?

NATHAN – okay so I made a mistake.

JARED – **MISTAKE? WE COULD HAVE ALL DIED BACK THERE BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO IGNORE ME!!!!!**

Jacob –for the love of God shut up and listen.

RADIO - . . . stay inside, lock your windows and doors, and arm yourself as best you can. Remember, anyone you meet on the street can be a threat to you and your family. Get yourself to the safest part of your house and stay there. Do not attempted to go outside, it is far too dangers. Wait! The report from Dr. Brad Taylor has just come in. it reads "I have not been able to confirm or deny that there has been a rabies outbreak. The autopsy I have preformed has reveled that the inside of the victim s decaying and rotting. Although rabies does in fact have similar simthens, the decay does not happen nearly this fast. I am quite sure that I will find some sort of virus that could explain what is happening here. But so far no such virus has emerged."

JACOB – I've heard enough.

Jacob turns off the radio.

KYLE – hay, what did you do that for?

JACOB – we have to go.

KYLE – but. . .

NATHAN – no he's right. Sitting here listening to the radio isn't going to help anything. We have to get out of here.

JACOB – do any of you have a cell phone?

JARED – are you stupid? Even if we did there isn't a tower isn't a tower for miles.

JACOB – hay, just remember I saved your life.

there's a few seconds of silence.

JACOB – if we can get to a car I can hotwire it and we can be on our way.

KYLE – well the first thing we have to do is get to the park.

JACOB – and why is that?

KYLE – because if we can get there theirs a road that leads straight to town.

JACOB – but if there's a lot of those things around we'll never make it on foot.

NATHAN – no but when we were down there last I saw a couple of cars parked by the side of the road with nobody around. We could use them to drive away.

JACOB -but what if their owners came back for them and they aren't there anymore.

NATHAN – it's a risk but it's not like we have a lot of choices.

JARED – well I like the idea.

JACOB – well, seeing how we really don't have any choice, we might as well make the best of this one.

KYLE – the trouble is getting there.

JACOB – well I have my gun and you all have weapons. I think we can make it.

they hear a noise coming from behind them. They all turn around to see a man in hunting gear coming towards them. Jacobs's eyes open.

JACOB – DAD!!!!!

Jacob runs towards his dad with his arms out stretched. But when he gets close he can see that his dad is already a zombie.

NATHAN – blast him Jake.

Jacob doesn't respond.

NATHAN – what are you waiting for, shoot him.

Jacob still doesn't respond. He drops his gun and starts to back away. Nathan runs over with his machete in hand ready to drive it into the zombies head.

JACOB – no Nathan don't do it.

NATHAN – dude I have to.

JACOB – maybe we can save him.

NATHAN – come of it man, it's too late for him.

Nathan lifts the machete to strike.

JACOB – **NO DON'T!!!**

But it's too late. Nathan brings down the weapon into the zombies side. The zombie falls onto its side, still alive. Nathan holds it down with his foot and drive the machete into the zombies head.

JACOB – **NOOOOO!!!!!!!**

Jacob grabs a long stick from the ground and rushes at Nathan. Nathan reacts and blocks the blow with his machete. Kyle and Jared run over and grab Jacob by the arms and hold him down.

JACOB – **WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU JUST KILLED MY FAUTHER!!!**

JARED – take it easy man

NATHAN – it was too late for him. I did what needed doing.

JACOB – no it wasn't, we could have saved him. **LET GO OF ME!!!**

Kyle and Jared loosen their grip of Jacob. Jacob falls to the ground and reaches for the gun in his pocket.

KYLE – Nathan, Jacob, I think we're in trouble.

they all look around and see zombies coming out of the woods towards them. Jacob lets goof his gun.

JACOB – I'll get you later (mumble).

KYLE – come on lets go.

the four on them take off through the woods as zombies limp after them. As they run they see zombies left and right. They come to a clearing and come to a little clump pf bushes. As Nathan runs to the bushes a zombie pops out at him, startling Nathan and knocking him to the ground. Jacob shoots the zombie and Jared and Kyle help Nathan up. From the same bush come 5 more zombies.

JACOB – look out!!

Kyle and Jared yell. Jacob kills one with his gun and tries to kill another but runs out of ammo. Jacob backs up into a disfigured zombie lying on the ground, it grabs Jacobs's leg. Jacob is startled and falls to the ground next to it. Nathan, Kyle, and Jared turn back to see Jacob, but just them zombies from the bushes come out and grab them. Nathan turns around only to have another one grab him, while Kyle and Jared wrestle with there's the other zombie goes after Jacob. Meanwhile Jacob is desperately trying to get away from the zombie that had grabbed him. But he gets free, grabs his gun, and smacks the other zombie that was coming after him with the but of his gun.

JARED – Jacob help!

Jacob runs over to Jared and grabs the zombie on him and knocks it to the ground.

JACOB – go help the others: I'll take care of these two.

Jared picks up his machete and goes over to Kyle, who is still struggling with a zombie, while Jacob quickly reloads his gun and takes down two zombies. Nathan then picks up a zombie and throws it to the ground and Jacob shoots the other, while Jared slices the Kyle's zombie in the head with the machete. They look around and realize that they are surrounded by the undead. Jacob takes a few shot but Nathan stops him.

NATHAN – shoot those two over there.

Nathan points toward a few zombies blocking the path to the park. Jacob shoots them, just as they close in around them.

NATHAN – GO!!!

they all take off through the woods. The zombies continue to close in around them. As there running Kyle trips on a root and tumbles toward the ground. The rest keep running not knowing Kyle has fallen. The zombies fall on to him and start mauling him.

KYLE – **HELP ME!!!!!!**

the rest turn around and look in horror that Kyle is being devoured.

NATHAN – KYLE!!

JARED – hold on, we're coming.

Jared and Nathan rush toward Kyle, but zombies get in their way. Jacob takes a few zombies out with his gun making it easier for Nathan and Jared to get to Kyle. They manage to fight their way to Kyle and kill a zombie who is eating Kyle's arm. Nathan bends over to see if Kyle is breathing.

NATHAN – he's uncounsis but he's alive.

JARED – let's get him out of here.

NATHAN - Jacob, Jared, try to keep them off of me while I try to get him out of here.

JACOB – we have to go!

NATHAN – I know just do it (shouting). Come on Kyle here we go (soft voice).

Nathan lifts Kyle off the ground and starts running in Jacobs's direction, with Jared stabbing zombies that get too close. Jacob is motioning for them to hurry.

JACOB – come on this way.

the run through the woods. Jacob led them to a clearing. They stop and Nathan puts Kyle down.

JARED – is he dead?

NATHAN – his pulse is quick and he's hurt bad.

JARED – we need to get him to a hospital.

JACOB – and how do you suggest we do that huh? This thing is going on all over the place. Do you really think the hospitals will be open?

JARED – of course they will! There always open stupid!

NATHAN – it's too late anyway. He's been bitten. He's going to turn into one of them.

JARED – this can't be happening (starting to cry).

JACOB – o, it's happening (mocking voice).

NATHAN – wait, I'm loosing his pulse.

Nathan gets down and does CPR on Kyle. But it's too late. Kyle stops breathing and his heart stops.

NATHAN – he's dead.

JARED – **NO!!!**

NATHAN – I'm . . . I'm sorry Jared.

Jared begins to cry. He sobs loudly. Nathan looks as if he want to cry but he holds it in. then his sadness turns into anger and he kicks violently at the ground.

NATHAN – **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Nathan picks up his machete and throws it at the nearest tree. Than he falls to his knees and puts his face into his hands.

JACOB – we have to go now. There's no telling how long we have until those things catch up to us.

NATHAN – SHUT UP JACOB! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

JACOB – We need to get moving!

JARED – no, we need to bury him.

JACOB – there isn't any time! We have to get the fuck out of here!!!

JARED – well we can't just leave him lying on the ground like this!

NATHAN – we're going…to bury him.

Nathan gets to work digging the grave while Jared starts making a cross out of sticks. Jacob stands guard with his gun watching for zombies.

a little while latter the grave is dug and Kyle is already buried. They stand in front of the newly dug grave and look at it.

Nathan – Jared, is there anything you want to say?

after a short pause.

JARED – No.

there is a short pause, than Jared goes over and puts the cross on the grave.

JACOB – finally, we can go.

NATHAN – well maybe. . .

just then they hear some sounds coming from behind them. They turn around and see zombies coming after them.

JACOB - let's go.

NATHAN – come on Jared.

the three of them run. But when they get out of sight Kyle's hand pops out of the ground.

the three of them come out of the woods and look down on the park. The sun is quickly setting but there are no zombies in sight.

NATHAN – thank God we finally made it.

JARED – were finally here.

NATHAN – look, the van is still here.

JARED – hay, your right. O I hope nothing happened to. . .

they look at each other with horrified looks on there faces.

NATHAN – come on!!

they hear a gun cock behind them.

JACOB – you're not going anywhere.

they turn around to see Jacob pointing a gun at them.

JARED – what are you doing??

NATHAN – Jacob what's the meaning of this?

JACOB – o I think you know.

NATHAN – no I don't

JACOB -you killed my dad

JARED – o no not this again (low voice).

NATHAN – Jacob I tolled you we couldn't save him.

JACOB – how do you know? How do you know there isn't already a cure?

NATHAN – Jacob he was going to kill us.

JACOB – **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!**

there's a shot pause.

JACOB -Nathan give me the machete.

NATHAN – what?

JACOB – give it here.

NATHAN – if you're going to kill us, just do it and get it over with.

JACOB – I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just going to leave you here for the ghouls to take care of. Now give me the machete or God I'll kill you where you stand. So what'll it be?

Nathan hesitates and Jacob takes aim.

NATHAN – wait.

Nathan throws Jacob the keys.

JACOB – thank you. Goodbye now.

JARED – wait your just going to leave us here without anything to protect ourselves with?

JACOB – yup, that's the plan.

JARED – but it's getting dark.

JACOB – you'll live. After all, you have that shovel. Ha, ha, ha.

as Jacob turns around and walks away Jared, in a fit of rage, runs after him. Jacob turns around and points the gun at him but Jared knocks the gun out of his hands. Jared grabs on to Jacob and knocks him to the ground. Jacob goes rolling down the hill. Jared chases him ready to tear him apart with his shovel. But Jacob reaches into his pocket, pulls out his hand gun, and shoots Jared in the chest.

NATHAN – **NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

Jared stumbles to the ground and Jacob looks on with horror on his face. Jacob just stands there too stund to move.

NATHAN – Jared, Jared speak to me.

Nathan looks up at Jacob. He looks like he's ready to take Jacob apart limb by limb. Jacob takes off running.

NATHAN – **JACOB, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!**

Nathan turns his attention back to Jared.

LARED – ahh, my stomach.

NATHAN – its okay Jared, I'm here.

Jacob reaches the car and opens the unlocked door. He gets in and hot wires the car to get it to start. When he sits up and turns on the lights he sees zombies right in front of the car starting at him. Just then a zombie rushes in through the side door. Jacob shoots it in the head but more come in through the other doors.

Nathan and Jared hear Jacob scream and then gunshots. After a little while the gunshots stop but the screams continue and only get worse. Then all the screaming stops. Nathan realizes that zombies are coming out of the woods.

NATHAN – can you walk?

JARED – no.

Nathan picks Jared up and carries towards a fence that's not too far off. Nathan reaches the fence but sees zombies closing in around him.

NATHAN – all right Jared, this may hurt a little.

Nathan throws Jared over, and them jumps over just as the zombies are about to grab him. Nathan picks up Jared and looks for any safe place to go. His eyes fix upon a small building and he makes his way over to it. He tries the first door but finds it locked. He goes over to the second door, finds that it's open, and dives in. he locks the door and turns on the light. To his dismay it is only a small bathroom. Nathan turns to Jared.

NATHAN – let me fix you up.

JARED – no, get the door.

NATHAN – don't worry they can't get through there.

JARED – are you sure?

NATHAN – trust me on this one. There is no way they get through that door. Now let me see your chest.

Nathan bends over and tears of Jared's shirt. Jared's face goes red with pain.

NATHAN – wow you're lucky the bullet didn't go very deep at all.

Nathan tears off his own outer shirt and makes a bandage out of it. Then he props Jared up and starts tying it around him.

JARED – since when have you become a doctor?

NATHAN – since I started watching E.R. on TV.

JARED – oh, you put my mind at rest. I'm going to die.

NATHAN – I think I make a good doctor thank you very much.

Nathan takes a look around the room.

NATHAN – I'm afraid we'll have to stay the night here.

JARED – in this disgusting place?

NATHAN –yeah, sucks doesn't it? We can't go outside or we'll be ripped apart. But they can't get in here.

JARED – obviously you've never seen the ending of a zombie movie. If you had you would have known that they always get in, no mater what the people do to stop them. They've done it in every zombie movie ever made.

NATHAN –only if the people inside let them in. But we'll only be here till morning.

JARED – they say _that _in every zombie movie too.

NATHAN – yeah, well it's a good thing we're not in a zombie movie then isn't it? Now go to sleep.

JARED – what about you?

NATHAN – don't worry about me, I'll just stand watch and make sure none of the _zombies_ break the door down.

Nathan turns off the light. He can hear moaning outside and can see shadows moving in the crack under the door.

JARED – Nathan.

NATHAN – what?

JARED – do you think we'll be able to get away in the tomorrow morning?

NATHAN – yeah we'll find a way.

outside zombie are clawing at the walls. Then night suddenly turns to day and the zombies are gone. Up the road a patrol of solders is coming into the park. Their in a truck. They stop at the entrance of the park. The two men in the back get out and start shooting at some zombies they see at the side of the road.

Nathan wakes up to the sound of gunfire. He gets up and goes to the door. Jared is still asleep. Nathan opens the door and looks around. A few zombies are limping around on the other side of the fence. He hears a moan and turns his head to the right. There he sees a small group of zombies moving towards him. Jacob is among them. Nathan takes a step back. Then gunfire picks up and the zombies are mowed down. Nathan walks over to where the zombies were shot and is shot at himself.

NATHAN – don't shoot, don't shoot.

WORDS – hold your fire men.

Three men in army uniforms come running toward him. One of them has a red cross on his helmet. Words talks into his radio.

WORDS – sergeant Words here. We found a survivor at Country View Park.

NATHAN – pleas sure, my brother is hurt bad and he needs a doctor.

WORDS – was he bitten?

NATHAN – no, he was shot.

WORDS – SHOT?!!! Phil, go check it out. David, go with him.

DAVID AND PHIL – yes sergeant.

WORDS – what's your name son?

NATHAN – Nathan. Nathan Porrata.

WORDS – well Nathan, how exactly did your brother get shot?

NATHAN – it wasn't me if that's what you mean.

WORDS – that doesn't answer my question.

Nathan nods towards Jacobs's dead body.

NATHAN – you see that guy over there?

Words nods.

NATAHN – he shot him.

WORDS – okay, fair enough. David, Phil, what's taking so long in there?

PHIL – coming Sergeant. I have to wrap up a gunshot wound first.

WORDS – well hurry it up he have to be back at head quarters at 13 hundred hours.

PHIL – yes sergeant.

they walk into sight and Jared cries out.

JARED – hay be careful. Don't you have a stretcher or something?

DAVID – sorry boy.

PHIL – normally we would but the hospitals need them more than we do. This things going on everywhere you know. Here let's put him in the back seat and make sure he's comfortable.

DAVID – sounds good to me.

WORDS – (to Nathan) go hop into the back of the truck and we'll take you two over to a rescue station.

NATHAN – will there be a doctor there?

WORDS – yes but I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Phil over there is a pretty decent doctor himself.

NATHAN – if you say so.

Nathan climbs into the back of the truck.

WORDS - Phil get in the back and watch our rear.

WORDS – how old are you son?

NATHAN – 18.

WORDS – you know how to handle one of these?

Word pulls out a pistil and shows it to Nathan.

NATHAN – yeah, I think I can handle it.

WORDS – good.

Words hands Nathan the gun and goes over to the driving seat. The car starts and they start to move.

PHIL – your brother will be fine. You did a good job patching him up in there.

NATHAN – thank God. So, is it really rabies?

PHIL – I can't say. But whatever it is its going on everywhere and I don't just mean in the south.

NATAHN – what _do_ you mean?

PHIL – I mean New York, Los Angeles, London, Tokyo, Baghdad. All over the world from what I hear.

NATHAN – good God. And I thought it was over.

PHIL – over, no not over. This is only the beginning of what will be a long and terrible war.

as the truck drives away Nathan looks one last time at the woods which are becoming smaller as they drive away.

Then the camera zooms out of the truck and we see a city burning in the distance. The truck is driving straight into it.


	4. Chapter 4

a truck with two people, Nathan and a soldier named Phil, is driving down a road. Three people are inside. They are driving down the street. Jared is laying down on the back seat while sergeant words and another soldier are in the front. David is driving and Words is talking on the radio.

WORDS - HQ this is squad 3 do you copy?

nothing happens so Words tries again.

WORDS – HQ this is squad 3 do you copy?

RADIO - squad 3 this is HQ we read you loud and clear.

WORDS - HQ we have two civies with us one wounded, were going to take them to the Crestview hospital.

RADIO - negative sergeant the hospital is a hot zone to be avoided at all cost. Rondavu with the national guard on 11th street just north of your present position. They'll be medics their waiting for you.

WORDS-yes sir

RADIO - sergeant be advised that there are rebel movements in your area that you need to look out for.

WORDS - sire what do you mean by rebels?

RADIO - sergeant, we have a rebellion on our hands now .Broke out just about the same time we got called out, you just didn't know because of the radio silence. A bunch of southern diehards who call themselves the "independent confederacy of southern states" have taken up arms agents the United States of America in 7 different states from here to Virginia, and theirs also a rumor that the Mexicans have crossed over the border into Texas and Arizona.

WORDS - is the president doing anything about it?

RADIO - last I heard he's going deploy 60 of the armed forces down here and out west.

WORDS - if he does that how is he going to prevent the diesis from spreading up north where there's more people?

RADIO - you've got me there. But that's not my problem. All I know is that if we don't squash this rebellion now we might have another civil war on our hands.

theirs a series of urgent shouts coming from the radio.

RADIO - I've got to go. You take care now you hear?

WORDS - yes sire

the radio clicks and sergeant words puts it down.

camera zooms out from window to show truck from side driving down the road. With words and

David inside.

shot from inside passenger seat. As the truck moves we can see a body twitching on the ground. As the truck moves past the camera stays focused on the body that has a bite mark on her neck.

As the truck moves past, the body opens her eyes and stands up. She then starts walking after the truck.

in the back of the truck Phil takes aim with his rifle and fires. His shot hits the women in the head and she falls to the ground.

NATHAN - whoa, nice shot.

PHIL - thanks.

NATHAN – where'd you learn to fire like _that_?

PHIL – practice, lots and lots of practice.

Phil looks back and opens the window and looks inside.

PHIL - hay sergeant, what's the latest news.

WORDS - it looks like we have a rebellion on our hands.

PHIL - you're kidding?

WORDS - just came over the radio. The second American civil war has just begun. Now hand me a cigarette.

Phil reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a pack.

PHIL - here you go, enjoy. You know these things will kill you right?

WORDS – than why the hell do you smoke them?

PHIL – same reason you do. They taste good.

Words lights it and starts to smoke

PHIL - You don't seem all that worried about the news.

WORDS - are you kidding? We won the last war and I see no reason why we can't win this one, isn't that right Dave.

DAVID – yes sir.

the sergeant takes another long drag from his cigarette and pulls out a map, which he then puts in front of him.

WORDS - were supposed to rondevu with the National Guard here on 11th street. Once when all the patrols in this area are there, we go back to headquarters. Take a left here.

David makes a sharp tern to the left. The truck turns the corner sharply and than straitens out. Than all of a sudden it stops. The camera backs up and we can see a police barricade with barbed wire and small military trucks behind it. Dead bodies litter the area. Words turns to David.

WORDS – get your rifle.

David reaches for his gun and gets out of the truck.

PHIL - hay, why'd we stop?

WORDS - there's police barrier up ahead. We're going to check it out.

Phil jumps out of the truck with Nathan following behind.

WORDS - not you kid; you stay back here and watch our back. (To his men) David you take the right, Phil you take the left. Come on lets move.

They all start to move off to the barrier. As they approach they hear a wet crunching sound.

DAVID - what's that?

WORDS - shut up.

the sound seems to be coming from a body that's hanging off the side of the barrier. Words walks over and takes a look at what's behind it. He sees that the mans back has been ripped open and that a zombie is munching on his insides.

WORDS - o my God (low voice)

the zombie looks up from his meal and stars at Words. The creature then gets up and than tries to grab hold of him. Words lifts his rifle and shoots the zombie in the head. It falls to the ground lifeless.

WORDS - MOOVE IN!!!

the solders rush through the barrier and make a search of the area. When David runs to the side of a truck he sees two zombies fighting over an arm torn off a dead solder lying next to them. David quickly puts two bullets through their heads. Next to him is an open door to the truck, with a radio on the inside blaring news.

RADIO- hello, hello, this is HQ do you read. HQ to the 27th national guard do you copy. Damn it answerer already.

David takes a look at the radio and calls over Words

DAVID-sergeant I think you should have a look at this.

Words comes into view and takes the radio away from David

RADIO-captain white do you read over?

WORDS-HQ this is sergeant words from squad three over.

theirs a short pause.

RADIO-sergeant, give me captain white of the 27th national guard.

WORDS-I'm afraid the 27th guard no lounger exists sire.

while words is talking on the radio the dead man hanging from the police barrier opened his eyes and gets up. But just as he does Phil pulls out a blade and drives it through the zombies head.

from inside the truck, Nathan is sitting with Jared in the back seat of the truck. Jared has just woken up after sleeping the whole time.

JARED-hay Nathan, why'd we stop?

NATHAN - the sergeant and his men are checking out an abandoned road block.

JARED-they'd better hurry up. Theirs no telling how many of those things are out there.

shot of sergeant words with David. Words is talking on the radio. The body with one arm is clearly visible.

RADIO-sergeant, I want you to get your men and anyone ells you can find out of there. Don't bother taking them to a rescue station, most have been over run anyway…

the body behind them opens its eyes and starts getting to its feet.

RADIO-…get out of that area immediately, theirs undead all over that place…

The corps continues to approach them. When it's about an arms length away, theirs a shot and it falls over dead. Words and David instantly duck. Words also pulls out a pistil.

WORDS-damn it Phil are you trying to blow my head off?

PHIL - no sergeant.

words turns around and can see the one armed zombie dead with a bullet through its head.

DAVID - but that guy was dead just a moment ago.

WORDS - well he's dead now. (He turns to Phil) good shooting Phil. now if we could only. . .

just then a shot rings out and sergeant words falls to the ground. David and Phil jump for cover, while words slumps to the ground, hit but not badly. Than a hail of bullets are fired at them from down the street.

a truck wavering a rebel flag and with two rednecks riding in the back with machine guns is driving at full speed in the direction of words and his men. There are two more rednecks inside the truck. The rednecks in the truck bed are firing and yelling "freedom for the south."

Phil comes out of cover, takes careful aim and fires at the approaching rednecks in the truck bed. He hits his target in the shoulder and the man falls out of the truck.

the rednecks pull over and jump out, shooting widely at the solders. They make their way forward, closing on the defenders.

back in the truck Nathan and Jared hear the gunshots and assume it's the undead. As soon as Nathan hears the shots he grabs his gun and goes outside.

somewhere a little whiles off, a couple of zombies are wondering around aimlessly. When they hear gunshots they all begin to make there way to the sound. As the zombies pass by they are joined by more zombies coming out of houses. They are all going to the sound.

sergeant words grabs his chest in pain than pulls his hand away. His hand is sticky with blood. Slowly and painfully he gets to his feet and gets behind cover. He then grabs his pistil, comes out from behind his cover, and starts shooting daring the rednecks to kill him.

WORDS-come on you damned red necks. Come and get me. Come and get me.

words fires a few more shots.

WORDS-what are you scared of me you big puss bags? Come and get me.

DAVID TO PHIL- the sergeant's gone crazy.

the rednecks fire some rounds at words and hit him in the leg. Words groins

WORDS-is that all you've got you stupid hicks. Come and get me.

as soon as Nathan gets out of the truck, he looks to both sides of him. On one side words and his men in engaged in pitched combat, while on his other side a small band of zombies are making their way to him.

NATHAN - o crap.

Nathan decides to try to hold back the zombies making their way to him. He gets on the side of the truck facing away from the battle then starts to shoot at the zombies.

back with Phil and David. As the rebels continue to close in on their position, David begins to panic.

DAVID-we have got to get out of here

PHIL-just stay put.

DAVID-we got to go man their closing in

PHIL-don't start going crazy on me now man just stay calm.

DAVID-I'm going.

PHIL-no

DAVID-I'm going.

David stands up and takes off running.

PHIL-no don't go out their!!!

David runs out from cover and is mowed down by gunfire. David screams and falls to the ground dead.

one of the rebels stands up and fires at Phil while the other two make a run for the truck that Nathan is protecting.

PHIL-Nathan watch out!!!

WORDS-hay where you running off to? I'm still here. Come and get me.

words fires and one of the rebels go down. The one giving cover fire gets up and takes a shot at words. Words is hit again in the chest and goes down. The rebel still up grabs his friend and drags him to the truck.

Nathan does not hear Phil's warning and keeps shooting at the zombies. The rebels run up to the truck and open the door. As they do so they fined Jared waiting for them with a gun in his hand. But before Jared can do anything with it the rednecks open fire, killing Jared. Nathan hears the noise and looks over.

NATHAN - **you bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Nathan turns to shoot but the hick's fire first, knocking Nathan uncounsis.

Phil takes notice of what's going on and turns toward the truck. He takes careful aim and fires. The rebel who has not been shot yet now falls to the ground dead, while the wounded one crawls to the back of the truck.

the rebel giving cover fire for his friends sees that one has gone down. He gets up and starts running sideways, fire ring as he goes. He doesn't see the zombies on his left and right. As he moves sideways a zombie grabs him from behind and bites down into his neck. The man screams and falls to the ground.

the wounded rebel at the truck crawls to the back of the truck. When he gets there zombies come from off screen and grab him.

Phil sees his chance. He stands up and runs to Nathan, who is lying on the ground. There are a few zombies closing in on Nathan, but Phil takes care of them. Phil shakes Nathan.

PHIL - come on kid. Get up.

Nathan moans and looks up.

NATHAN-wha…what happened to Jared? O my God they killed him. They killed Jared!!!!!

Nathan jumps to his feet.

PHIL-come on kid we got to get out off here.

NATHAN - where did they go?

PHIL-their all dead now and we will be to if we don't get out of here.

NATHAN-where's Jared.

PHIL-he's still in the back.

Nathan opens the door, but just as he does so Jared, who has become a zombie, jumps out at him. Nathan falls down and Jared jumps on top of him. The two struggle on the ground for a moment before Phil comes to Nathan's' aid. Phil pushes Jared off of Nathan.

Nathan looks up at Jared with horror on his face. Phil takes out a pistol and shoots Jared in the head. Nathan just lays their in shock. Phil bends down to pick him up. Nathan pushes his arms out of the way. He gets to his feet with a face full of grief and anger. He goes to the back of the truck and picks up a machete.

PHIL – what are you doing?

Nathan doesn't listen. He jumps out of the back of the truck and into the middle of the zombies. He swings his weapon around and cuts some of them down. He is swinging widely and cutting up the zombies. Phil runs up and shoots some of the zombies before they can reach Nathan. He than runs up behind him and pulls Nathan back.

PHIL - LETS GO!!!

Nathan tries to struggle but than let's Phil lead him to the truck. Nathan gets in and Phil shuts the door. Nathan breaks down and starts to sob madly. Phil gets into the drivers seat and drives off. Nathan just continues to cry.

next scene we see Nathan and Phil in the truck driving off.

NATHAN-non of them got through (sniffle). I swear to God... non off those bastards got though

PHIL-they shot him Nathan. It's not your fault; those damned rebels just shot him.

NATHAN-but he...he turned into one of those things. The only way to get rabies is to be bitten by someone who has it. Right?

PHIL-do you still think its rabies?

NATHAN-what else could it be?

PHIL-I don't know. But what I do know is that rabies can't bring the dead to life. Your brother was dead. They shot him and he died.

NATHAN-no, he can't have been dead. It's impossible. How could he have come back to life if he was dead?

PHIL-Jesus kid I don't know.

there's a short pause.

NATHAN-where are we going?

PHIL-there's a rescue station over on highway 90 that hasn't been hit yet.

the truck continues to drive through a mostly deserted city. They drive past a house where they can see zombie eating some guy they pass by.

the truck makes a turn and pull into a church parking lot. The sign outside says "Emanuel Baptist church." They park the truck and get out. They notice a few zombies limping around. One comes toward them and Phil kills it with his pistol.

NATHAN-hello!!! Anybody there?

they can hear gunshots in the distance. The church is littered with derbies and a few dead bodies. There is a large blood stain on the window of a car.

PHIL-come on.

NATHAN-come on where? There's nothing here.

PHIL-this is the biggest rescue station on this side of town we have to at least have a look around.

NATHAN-dude there's nothing here. We're just wasting our time.

PHIL-fine stay if you like but I'm going to have a look around.

from in front of Phil we can see his face with the truck behind him.

NATHAN-wait up.

Phil turns as Nathan runs over.

NATHAN-wait, I'll come with you.

Phil nods his head. There are two buildings to the church, the sanctuary and the "field house." They are parked next to the sanctuary so they go there first. They go up to the front doors and look in through the glass doors. Phil looks at Nathan.

PHIL – I don't see anything.

NATHAN – me neither.

PHIL – okay, let's go in.

Phil stands back and kicks the door in. They both go inside. They look right and left and don't see anything. In front of them are two pares of double doors. Nathan goes over to the doors and opens one up. They look inside. The room is a mess. Chars are thrown about all over the ground; a computer is hanging from its cord off a small wall where the sound booth is. A fan is lying on the ground.

the camera goes behind the sound booth and we see a dead body. Nathan and Phil don't see it. They both stare at the scene before them. Blood smears the walls. Bloody hand prints are on the door. A dead body keeps that door open.

NATHAN – o my God. Where are all the solders? 

PHIL – I don't know. Come on.

Phil goes over to the door that is being kept open by the dead body. He pushes the door open more and looks out. The hall way is deserted. Nothing is out of order out there except a series of bullet holes in a door. He opens the door wide and steps outside. Nathan follows behind him.

They go out into the hall. It is very quiet. They look to both sides and see nothing. To their left is a glass door that looks to the outside. They go to it and than see a red door that goes to their left. Phil starts to open it.

NATHAN – what are you doing?

Phil ignores him and opens the door. There is nothing wrong with the room except for a few chars lying on there sides. But they hear a thumping sound coming from another door at the end of the room.

NATHAN – what's that?

PHIL – I don't know.

they both go over to the door.

PHIL – it's coming from in there.

Phil looks at the door again. Than he puts his hand on the door knob. Phil looks at Nathan who nods his head back at him. Phil throws the door open and goes inside. Immediately the thumping stops. The room is dark. Very dark. They can't see a thing. Phil puts his gun to his side and flips on the lights. Suddenly they see a room full of zombies who are all looking and snarling at him. Phil is scared out of his wits.

PHIL – holly...

he lifts the gun up to his shoulder as fast as he can and starts shooting up the zombies. About a dozen who had been sitting on the ground with their backs to him look up and turn around and face him. They have big pieces of meat and body parts in their hands and they were eating. A dead body lies in front of them. Phil just keeps shooting at them. We see a door at the back of the room holding the zombie that is wide open. More zombies are coming in through it.

NATHAN – get out of there! Close the door.

Phil backs out of the room and tries to shut the door. A zombie gets in the way and he has to shoot it. After he does so he pushes it back into the room and shuts the door. The zombies start to bang on the other side of the door. Nathan picks up a table and props it against the door, trying to keep it from opening up. It works and the door stays shut. They back up away from it. At another door to the room the thumping sound comes again.

PHIL – let's get out of here.

they both turn around and go out the door they came in from. Nathan starts to go back down the hall but Phil goes to the glass door.

NATHAN – where are you going?

PHIL – I'm going to find out what happened.

Phil opens the door and steps outside. There is a sign on the building across from the sanctuary that says "rescue station HQ here." Nathan comes out the door and follows Phil. he looks back and sees in the windows zombies walking around inside. Up on the second floor a man hangs out the window with a big piece of glass through his chest.

side view of glass door to field house. Nathan and Phil run up to the door and lean agents it. Phil looks at Nathan.

PHIL-on three.

Nathan nods.

PHIL-one, two, three…

Phil burst though the door and looks to his right with Nathan behind him.

quick shot from right to left of inside of building. Signs of a battle litter the walls and floor. There is a dead body in a doorway to their left.

shot looking at Nathan and Phil through doorway. Phil relaxes and points his gun down. Nathan does the same.

NATHAN-hello?

his voice echoes but there's no other sound.

NATHAN-I thought you said this was a rescue station.

PHIL-it is. It's supposed to be the biggest in town.

NATHAN-well there's no one here.

PHIL-shhh.

they hear movement coming from a side hull to their left. Phil takes out his pistol and aims it that way. Out from the corner walks a zombie in an army uniform. The zombie has a large chunk of meat in its hand. Phil takes one look at it and shoots it in the head. Phil walks over to the body.

NATHAN-wear are you going. Let's get the hell out of here.

PHIL-shhh.

Phil turns the corner and a zombie grabs him. Phil falls backwards. The zombie comes after him. Nathan takes out his gun and shoots the zombie in the head, then runs over to Phil.

PHIL-help me up.

Nathan lifts Phil to his feet.

PHIL-thanks

NATHAN-no problem.

Phil looks through a window on the door next to them. He sees a table set up with all sorts of radio equipment. Two men are sitting in chairs next to it.

PHIL-wait.

Phil opens the door and goes inside. He can see that some kind of battle had been fought there recently. The two men on the chairs are solders and are dead. Bodies of dead people lie everywhere. Nathan comes in after him. There's a wall to their left.

NATHAN-whoa.

Phil walks over to the radio on the table. He tries to get it to work.

NATHAN-what do you think happened here?

PHIL (rushed voice) don't know. There could have been a riot. People trying to get in too fast and knocking down the defense barrier.

Nathan walks from behind the wall. He looks past the camera with horror on his face.

PHIL- Hay come give me a hand with this.

NATHAN-Phil

PHIL-not now Nathan I'm trying to fix this.

NATHAN-PHIL!!!

PHIL-WHAT??

NATHAN-I think I know what happened.

there is dramatic music. The camera comes over Nathan's head and we can see the other half of the room. On the fare wall is a rebel flag. At the foot of the wall is a line or dead bodies with bullet holes in their heads. Blood stains the floor around them. Phil drops a pair of headphones he was holding.

PHIL-Jesus Christ.

Nathan takes a look at the bodies on the ground.

NATHAN-no. NOOO!!!!!!!!

Nathan runs over to one of the bodies. He kneels down next to a woman. We can see that it's Nathan's mom from earlier.

NATHAN-mom.

Nathan begins to weep. Phil walks over to a sign standing next to the bodies. He starts to read it.

PHIL-for treason to the southern states, rufusherl to give assistance to our troops, and giving aid to the solgers of the United States of America, these people have been executed under the law of the Independent Confederacy of Southern States. Freedom for the south.

Nathan continues to cry. A short time goes by.

PHIL-your mom died a hero Nathan. Her death was not in vain.

Nathan looks up from his dead mother and sees the rebel flag. His sadness quickly turns to anger.

NATHAN-NO!!!

the camera is outside at the back of the building. When Nathan screams it quickly zooms out. As it does so we see hundreds of bodies lying around on the ground and one hanging from a tree. Blood is everywhere.

next scene Nathan and Phil are back in the truck as it drives out of the parking lot.

the truck stops right outside of a forest. Nathan gets out.

PHIL-hey, you sure you want to do this?

NATHAN-yaw I'm sure.

PHIL-how are you going to live?

NATHAN-I know a few things about living of the land. I'll be fine. Hay, why don't you come with me?

PHIL-sorry, my duties here.

NATHAN-suit yourself. Just remember if you ever need to get away, you can always come find me.

PHIL- I'll remember that. Good luck kid.

NATHAN – good luck Phil.

they shake hands. Phil closes the door, starts the engine and drives away. Nathan watches it as Phil drives into the distance, then turns to face the line of trees. After a moment of hesitation, Nathan steps into the forest. Camera goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

It is a cold and dreary day. Sara is in the middle of a funeral procession in a cemetery. A car with her father's coffin is behind them. With Sara are her mother, Mrs. San, and a large group of family friends. They are walking down a road towards wear Mr. San is going to be buried. As they walk down the road Sara looks up at the sky. It's starting to get dark and storm clouds can be seen overhead. Beside her Sara's mom is starting to cry softly.

from top of car we can see Sara's dad lying peacefully in his coffin. He is wearing a tuxedo and has his hands folded over his chest.

Sara, her mother, and all the rest of the people make it to the place wear their going to bury Sara's father. There is a big hole in the ground. Next to it stands a preacher with a bible in his hands and a black robe on.

outside the cemetery we can see a small group of protesters near the gate. They hold signs that say "God hates your tears" and are being very rude. They chant that God is punishing America with deaths in Iraq because of homos.

Sara's mom turns to them in anger

SARA'S MOM – don't you people have any respect?

PROTESTERS – thank God for dead solders, blame the fags.

SARA'S MOM – just go away and leave us alone (shouting with grief)

PROTESTER (woman) – God hates your tears lady. God hates you and everyone else in this country. You've aloud fags to run rampant for too long and for that you and your daughter and everyone ells in this country is heading for eternal damnation. Your husband is already rotting in hell.

SARA'S MOM –leave us alone!!!!

The protester stars quoting scripture and waving her hands wildly in the air. The rest join in and they all start yelling at Sara's mom. Mrs. San starts to cry in earnest now. Sara goes up to her and comforts her mom.

SARA – its okay mom. It'll be fine.

Sara's mom sobs on Sara's shoulder.

SARA'S MOM – why cant they just leave so I can bury my husband in peace?

Sara looks over angrily at the protesters on the hill. Finally they reach the place wear the preacher is standing with his bible. They can still hear the shouts of the protesters in the distance but they are quieter than before.

PREACHER – we gather here today to morn the passing of Mr. Thomas San, a loving husband, a caring father and a man that has made a been an inspiration for us all. Mr. San was a good man who served others before himself whenever he was given the chance. But like all men, his time on this earth was limited. Although we are saddened by this terrible loss, we may take some consolation knowing that he died bravely defending his country, and that he is in a (at this time the door of the coffin begins to open up) better place now. He is a….

the preacher suddenly stops what he was doing because he had just noticed the door of the coffin was open. He looks over at it and everybody in front of him terns to see what he's looking at. They all look in disbelief that the door of the coffin is open. The preacher stays where he is.

SARA'S MOM – oh my God they've stolen his body. They stole his body! Oh my God!!!

Mrs. San runs over as fast as she could to the coffin. When she gets there she yells…

SARA'S MOM – get out of the way. Let me see.

she gets there and peers inside the coffin. It is completely empty. Sara comes up next to her and looks in. she is shocked to see her dads body gone. Sara's mom breaks down. She leans on the coffin and puts her head down on top of it. She is sobbing violently.

SARA'S MOM – what am I going to do? They took him. Yelling wasn't enough for them they had to steal his body too.

fresh tears come out and she collapses. Sara sits down next to her and the two embrace each other.

from the side of the car we can see the back of a lady turned to us. There is a munching sound coming from behind her. She turns and looks and sees a man leaning over a limp body lying on the ground. She walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder.

WOMAN – excuse me…

the man turns so she can see him. She stands straight up in alarm. It's Mr. San. She takes a better look at the man he was leaning over. The man has a big bite mark on his neck. The man is uncounsis and is bleeding badly. Mr. San has blood all over his mouth and cloths. It is clear that he was eating the man on the ground. Mr. San gets up and lunges at the women. She is caught by surprise and doesn't resist. Mr. San takes a big bite out of her neck and starts eating her flesh.

WOMAN – help me. Awwww…

she is taken to the ground.

behind the car Sara and her mom plus the people around them hear the screams. They all rush over to the side of the car to see what's going on. They round the corner and look down in shock at Mr. San eating the woman. Sara pushes through the rest.

SARA – Dad?

Sara's dad looks up from his meal at all the people looking at him. He looks down at the woman he was eating and than looks back up at them. He makes a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and lunges for the closest person there. He grabs a young girl by the leg and tries to take a bite out of her leg. The girl falls to the ground but manages to pull her leg back in time before he takes a bite out of it. The girls' mother helps her up. All at once all the people run in every direction. Near the street where the protesters were there's a gunshot and a series of screams. Sara helps her mother off the ground and they start running with the rest of the people.

the pastor is still standing where he was when the coffin opened. He hears a sound come from behind him and turns around. When he doesn't see anything he looks down. There in front of him is a small boy with the lower part of his jaw missing. The boy leaps at the pastor and knocks him to the ground. The protesters on the hill are running all around, their anti gay signs left forgotten on the ground.

Sara and her mom are running together to their car.

SARA'S MOM – what's going on Sara? Why is everyone running?

SARA – I don't know, I don't know.

as they run Sara's mom is grabbed from behind by a large black man in tattered cloths. Sara's mom is caught off balance and falls to the ground. Sara's mom is flat on her back and trying to back away but the black man jumps on top of her and started trying to bite her. Sara grabs a stick from off the ground and hits the man across the head as hard as she could. The man looses interest in her mom and comes after Sara. Sara runs as fast as she can away from the man. After a few yards the man looses interest in her, finds another target, and chases that other person. When Sara looks behind her back her mother is gone. All over the place people are running madly. Dead bodies litter the landscape. Sara looks to her left and sees the black man trying to break into a car with another woman inside of it. The man gives up trying to get in and looks around. He sees Sara, who is unlucky enough to be the closest person to him, and comes after her once again. She takes off running for the tree line with the black man following her. She struggles in the underbrush to get through with the man following close behind her. When she gets out of the woods she falls into a creek and gets soaked. She gets up and finds herself in the middle of a cow field with a barbed wire fence around it. On the other side of the fence are two cows grazing peacefully. Up in front of her is a red barn with an older man inside of it. She turns around and sees the black man coming after her. She runs to the barn in a desperate attempt to get away.

SARA – please help me.

the man in the barn turns toward her. He is surprised to see a young girl running to him wet and being chased by a large black man. He rushes over to her.

MR. MARTIN – hold on now honey what's the matter?

SARA – Mr., Mr. you have to help me. That man back there tried to rape me.

MR. MARTIN – what!?

he looks over at the man coming over across the cow field with anger in his eyes.

MR. MARTIN – come with me into the barn honey.

Mr. Martin leads her into the barn and takes her to a ladder.

MR. MARTIN – you just climb up this ladder now you hear? I'm going to go out and deal with this man.

SARA –thank you.

Sara climbs the ladder and shuts the door behind her. When she gets to the top she looks around and sees a door in the side of the wall. She goes over to it and slowly opens it up. She looks out and sees Mr. Martin with a gun in his hand trying to get the black man to stop.

MR. MARTIN – stop where you are or I'll shoot.

the man doesn't stop. He just keeps coming.

MR. MARTIN – I'm warning you. Take one more step and it'll be the last step you'll ever take.

the man still doesn't stop. He reaches out to grab Mr. Martin. At that moment Mr. Martin shoots him right in the neck. Sara lets out a shriek and jumps. The black man falls on his back and puts one hand on his throat. Mr. Martin goes over to him and kneels over the body. But the man's not dead. He grabs once more for Mr. Martin but is too slow. Mr. Martin takes one step back and shoots the man in the middle of the head. Sara slumps back into the back of the barn. Mr. Martin makes sure that the man is dead and comes over to the barn.

he climbs up into the attic and finds Sara huddled up in a corner. He walks over to her.

MR. MARTIN – are you all right?

Sara just continues to cry softly in the corner. Mr. Martin walks over to her. He sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder.

MR. MARTIN – hay, hay its okay. He's gone.

Sara looks up at Mr. Martin with tears in her eyes and faints. He caches her and lifts her up.

Mrs. Martin is standing at the patio in front of the house looking out to the barn. Out from the barn comes Mr. Martin with Sara in his arms. She takes one look and runs over to him.

MRS. MARTIN – John, John what happened? I heard the gunfire and thought…

she sees Sara and stops short.

MRS. MARTIN – oh my God! What happened?

MR. MARTIN – someone tried to rape her.

MRS. MARTIN – oh my. Quick, bring her inside and put her on the sofa. I'll get her some dry cloths. The poor girl.

Mrs. Martin runs into the house and starts herring about while Mr. Martin follows behind her and puts Sara down on the sofa. The screen goes black but we can still hear.

Sara wakes up from her sleep a little while latter.

MR. MARTIN –I need a police cruiser here immediately…. There's a teenage girl here that says she was raped…what do mean you can't get one here right now? Did you hear me? I said I have a girl here that was raped… I don't care. I want an officer here right now…

Mr. Martin hangs up the phone in frustration. He then goes over to the fire place and puts some logs in. Sara sits up and notices that she is dry and is wearing new cloths.

SARA – what happened?

MR. MARTIN – well look whose awake. How are you feeling?

SARA – okay I guess. Where did these cloths come from?

MR. MARTIN – oh, those are my wife's. I know there a little big but it's the best we could do.

SARA – thank you

MR. MARTIN – don't you worry about it.

at that moment Mrs. Martin comes into the room

MRS. MARTIN – oh good your awake, how you feeling dear? Do the cloths fit you well enough? Are you hungry?

Sara nods

MRS. MARTIN – you just sit right there and I'll get you something nice and warm. Just stay there, I'll be right back

Mrs. Martin runs off to the kitchen and starts getting something for Sara to eat. Sara looks at Mr. Martin

SARA - what happened?

MR. MARTIN – you fainted in my barn. I have to tell you that you gave me a start.

SARA – sorry

MR. MARTIN – don't worry about it.

Mrs. Martin comes into the room with a tray of food and a cup in her hands

MRS. MARTIN – here you go honey.

SARA – thank you

Sara takes a sip of her drink.

SARA – that's good tea

MR. MARTIN – so where did you come from anyway?

SARA – the cemetery

MR. MNARTIN – were you there for a funeral?

Sara looks down at her drink

MR. MARTIN – oh, were you there for someone you knew?

SARA – my dad

MRS. MARTIN – you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

SARA – he died in Iraq. Today was his funeral.

MRS. MARTIN – I'm so sorry

SARA – when we got to the cemetery there were these people there just waiting for us. They yelled at us and shouted "blame the fags, blame the fags".

MRS. MARTIN –why they say that?

SARA – I don't know, they have some crazy idea that gays are some how responsible for Iraq. . .

Sara stops for a minuet and sighs deeply.

SARA - . . . and the funeral was going so nicely too. . . (Another short pause) Near the end, the preacher looked past us and the lid to my dad's coffin was open. It was empty.

MRS. MARTIN – o my God, did they take his body.

SARA – (she's choking back tears) no.

MRS. MARTIN - than what?

MR. MASRTIN – just let her finish her story. What happened Sara?

SARA – we didn't know what happened to him, we thought maybe the fag haters had snuck up while we weren't looking and took the body out of spite. . .

a flash back to when they were at the cemetery.

PROTESTER – God hates your tears!!!

SARA'S MOM – just leave us alone.

SARA – . . . but they didn't. There was a scream and when we went over to see what it was I saw, I saw. . .

MRS. MARTIN – who Sara? Who did you see?

SARA – . . . I saw my dad (pause) kneeling over the body of a woman, with blood dripping from his mouth and hands

MR. AND MRS. MARTIN – WHAT?!!

SARA – maybe the doctors made a mistake, maybe his heart spontaneously started up again, but whatever it was I saw him standing in front of me as clear as I see you right now.

MRS. MARTION – no deary, that's impossible. You must have made a mista. . .

SARA – don't tell me what I did and did not see. I was there and I know what I saw.

MR. MARTIN – its OK Sara.

MRS. MARTIN - but how is that possible? The dead can't come back to life. What you're saying can't be true.

MR. MARTIN – Marry. . .

SARA – you think I'm lying is that it? That I just ran onto your farm with some wild story about my dad coming back to life or about being raped, huh? Or maybe you think that I'm mad? That my father's death somehow caused me to snap and dream up stories about how he came back to life. Is that what you think?

MR. MARTIN – Sara, nobody said. . .

SARA – well let me tell you something, I know what I saw. I'm not making this up and I'm not dreaming it up. I saw him with these two eyes of mine. He was alive when two minutes before he had been dead. WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!

MRS. MARTIN – do you honestly expect us to believe what you are telling us?

SARA – whether you believe me or not is not important.

MRS. MARTIN – you are one exasperating little girl do you know that?

SARA – _don't_ call me a little girl!

MRS. MARTIN - Why can't you just tell us the truth?

SARA – **I **_**have**_** tolled you the **_**fucking**_** truth**!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Martin is about to respond when the sound of gunfire comes from outside. Mr. and Mrs. Martin look at each other briefly and them Mr. Martin gets up and walks to a closet. He opens the door, goes in, and comes back out with a rifle and some bullets. He starts to load the gun and walks to the front door. He finishes loading the gun and opens the door, and steps outside. Sara follows after him.

outside there is a car with military insignia painted on the side is on the side of the road flipped over and a man in BDU's coming towards the house. On the road behind him comes an old pickup with a rebel flag flying over it and a person with an AK47 in the back. The truck stops and the man with the AK opens up on the soldier. The soldier jumps behind a large bolder for cover, waits for the man to stop firing, and than gets up and returns fire. After a short burst from his gun he ducks behind cover again.

the man driving the truck sees Mr. Martin and Sara and picks up a rifle. Mr. Martin jumps back into the house pulling Sara back with him and closing the door.

MR. MARTIN – get down!!!

the second Mr. Martin yells bullets start coming through the door. When they stop Mr. Martin gets up, goes to the window, and starts shooting back. The rednecks see that they are fighting two enemies and leave. The soldier gets up and fires one last burst from his gun before walking towards the house. Mr. Martin walks over to the door, opens it, and steps outside to meet him.

MR. MARTIN – hold it right there Mr.

the soldier stops in his tracks and puts his hands in the air.

MR. MARTIN – just who are you anyway?

MELLO – privet Richard Mello from the 1001st airborne battalion stationed at Eglin Air Force Base.

MR. MARTIN – 1001st airborne heh? Let me see some ID.

Mello shows his ID card.

Mr. Martin motions Mello to come inside and then turns and goes inside. Mello follows him, nodding to Sara as he enters

next scene they are all sitting down on the sofas talking

MELLO – we were patrolling the outskirts of town when they hit us. About 100 heavily armed rebels all waving confederate flags and armed with AK47's. They came down on our squad while we weren't looking and got between us. I was separated from the rest but managed to get away in that truck out there but as you saw a few of them decided to chase me down.

MR. MARTIN – who are "they"?

MELLO – have you been listening to me at all? I clearly remember saying they were "waving confederate flags" did I not?

MR. MARTIN – well, yeah but . . .

MELLO – well there you go. Their rebels, confederate rebels if you want to get specific.

MRS. MARTIN –but why were you out patrolling the outskirts of town in the first place?

MELLO – some sort of civil disturbance or something, my officers weren't very clear on that. I just assumed after we were attacked that it was because of the rebellion. The strange part is the police had been over whelmed by calls for help from, of all places, hospitals, cemeteries, and morgs. Apparently they were so overwhelmed that they needed to call us out to keep the peace around the rest of the town.

MR. MARTIN – what kind of civil disturbance?

MELLO – break- ins, muggings, a very sharp spike in murder. General unrest all over the place from what I heard.

SARA – did you say cemeteries?

MELLO – yes I did, why?

MRS. MARTIN – she seems to think the dead are coming to life.

MR. MARTIN – marry . . .

SARA – did you see any of the people who were doing these things?

MELLO – yeah I did, so what?

SARA – didn't you notice something strange about them?

MELLO – yeah I did but I ask again, so what?

SARA – don't you think that's sort of odd?

MELLO – not necessarily. I've seen dozens of people who get high and then walk around like their in some kind of daze.

SARA – so you think all the calls for help are coming in because a bunch of hippies are getting high and killing people? Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds?

MELLO – about as dumb as thinking the dead are coming to life.

SARA – I never said that.

MRS. MARTIN – you're lying again Sara, you were just saying . . .

SARA – I know what I said and I didn't say that the dead were coming to life and driving around in trucks waving rebel flags and shooting up whole squads of soldiers.

MRS. MARTIN – I didn't . . .

MELLO – well (pause) it's been nice talking to you all but if you don't mind I need to call my commander. By the way, where's the phone?

MR. MARTIN – its over in the kitchen.

MELLO – thanks

Mello walks over to the phone and starts dialing numbers.

Mr. Martin gets up from the sofa and walks over to the TV. He turns it on and flips the channel to the local news station.

TV – and although local authorities claim to have the situation under control, the U.S. army and National Guard have not yet been recalled. But the police do claim that will change by 12:00 tomorrow morning. From Downtown Crestview, this is Ashley Myers, channel 4 news. Back to you Kurt.

KURT – thank you Ashley. Another murder has been reported, this one near the Wall- Mart in southern Crestview. A Mr. Bruce Chapin was killed as he was entering his car in the Wall – Mart parking lot at 6: 45 this after noon. The killer, according to eye witnesses, then wandered into the road where he was struck by a semi truck. Mr. Allen Halesen, a 40 year old man with no previous record of crime, is believed to have been under the influence of some short of drug when he committed the act of murder. In other news . . .

MELLO – see, what did I tell you? Their all a bunch of hippies getting high.

MR. MARTIN – so, did you finish your phone call?

MELLO – no, it's the strangest thing. I called head quarters and was telling them where I was and the line suddenly went dead.

MR. MARTIN – well that's strange.

SARA – maybe your stoned hippies cut the lines.

MELLO – or maybe it was your walking dead.

Mello walks over and sits down in front of the TV.

MELLO – any way they know I'm here and should send a car over to pick me up soon. We should be okay till than.

MR MARTIN – yeah there's nothing out there but coyotes.

outside it is pitch black. The camera is outside going from shot to shot of the dark woods and houses that are next to the Martins. There are screams coming from them and noses of zombies eating the insides of there victims. While this is going on we can still hear the TV reports coming in from the Martins TV set.

TV – despite the efforts of local police and the National Guard, thousands of people are still being murdered . . .

TV – eye witnesses say the killers seem to be in a kind of trance. . .

LOCAL POLOTITION– we will do everything in our power to stop the wave of violence which has taken hold of our fare city . . .

TV – after hours of research I have come to the conclusion that the reason for the slayings is a massive outbreak of rabies.

TV – I do not believe that what we are seeing is rabies at all, how can it? Rabies has almost completely disappeared in North America, and to think that all of a sudden it has just come out of nowhere is ignorant at best.

back inside everyone is sitting around the TV. The lights are dimmed and the Martins are sleeping. Mello and Sara are still awake and watching the news.

TV – once again we implore you to stay indoors. We do not at this time know what kind of murder happy characters we have on our hands here. From eye witness reports we have put together a list of things to look out for. A trance like state, drooling at the mouth, a lack of recognition, blank eyes, super aggression...

as they are watching the TV Mello hears a truck pull up in the drive way in front of the house. He gets up and looks out the window. Sure enough there is a pickup that it parked in front of the house. Three men get out of the back and make their way toward the house. Mello realizes too late that they are rebels.

MELLO –LOOK OUT!!!

just then a burst of machine gun fire rips through the window and hits Mello in the arm. Mr. and Mrs. Martin are woken up

MR. MARTIN – what's going on here?

MELLO – rebels! Get on the floor you fool!

they both jump to the floor right before another burst comes in through the walls.

MELLO – do you have any guns?

MR. MARTIN – in the closet.

MELLO – well get them.

Mello inches his way to the window and sees five men making there way to the house that are on the doorstep.

Mello picks his gun up and puts it to his shoulder. He fires a shot and a rebel falls to the ground. He looks over at a bush and sees a rebel aim at him. Mello aims at the rebel, fires, but misses. The rebel ducks to the ground and starts to shoot back. Mr. Martin returns with a shotgun in his hands. Sara is huddled up in a corner. A hard nock is heard at the door and the door fly's open. Mr. Martin pumps his gun and fires at the man in the doorway. The man fly's backwards out into the lawn.

Mello sees his chance and quietly slips out the back door without anyone noticing.

Mrs. Martin gets up off the ground and flees into the closet. Sara on the other hand runs in the opposite direction into what looks like a Landry room.

Mr. Martin goes to the window and starts shooting outside at the red necks.

Sara opens a window where she is and runs outside. She finds no one there and then runs into the darkness behind the house.

Inside Mr. Martin keeps firing out the window when he runs out of bullets. He backs away from the window to reload. As he is reloading the door opens and a rebel comes inside. Mr. Martin lifts his gun above his head and brings it down on top of the head of the rebel. The man is stunned but when Mr. Martin tries to hit him again he blocks the blow and punches Martin in the stomach. But Mr. Martin recovered quickly and hits the man once again with his gun. All of a sudden another rebel, who had snuck into the house through the back door, hits Mr. Martin on the back of the head. He falls to the ground uncounsis.

outside Sara has returned to the house and has snuck unseen to the side of the house. She looks on as Mr. and Mrs. Martin are dragged out of the house and put into the truck. As he is being dragged, Mr. Martin sees Sara and winks at her just before being pushed inside. Sara waits for the truck to drive off and then starts to enter the house but stops short when she sees the dead body lying in the doorway.

SARA – o my God (crying)

she edges her way past the body and enters the house. She sees a pool of blood on the floor with Mr. Martins shot gun lying next to it. She picks up the gun and some bullets she finds on the floor, loads the gun, and pumps it. Camera zooms out.


	6. Chapter 6

screen goes black. There's dramatic music. The screen comes back on with someone running through the woods with a gun. He is going very fast and we can't see his face very well. Everything is blurry. Around him zombies are closing in around him. He is shooting with his gun but there still coming. He keeps running and runs straight into a large group of zombies. He screams and turns around, but can't go that way because of the zombies coming in behind him. He turns to his left and his right only to see more zombies he stops in his tracks and starts shooting widely at all the zombies. He runs out of ammo and tries to reload his gun, but the zombies reach him. He tries to fight them off but they all grab him and bring him to the ground. We can see that the person is Nathan. The zombies start ripping Nathan apart. Nathan screams.

As Nathan screams he wakes up from his dream, still screaming. He sits up and takes a look around. He is in the middle of the woods lying in a tree. He looks around as if he's confused.

NATHAN – where am I?

but than he remembers. We see flash backs of when Kyle was killed, of when Sam betrayed him and shot Jared, of when Sergeant Words got shot, and when he found his mom lying dead in a church with a rebel flag over her head. He also remembers when Phil dropped him off by the edge of the woods and left

PHIL (FLASHBACK) - hey, you sure you want to do this?

Nathan nods

PHIL-how are you going to live?

NATHAN-I know a few things about living of the land. I'll be fine. Hay, why don't you come with me?

PHIL-sorry, my duties here.

NATHAN-suit yourself. Just remember if you ever need to get away, you can always come fined me okay?

PHIL- I'll remember that. Good luck kid.

Nathan looks up at the sky. The sun is just starting to come up over the horizon. It is a beautiful sun rise. Nathan climbs down from the tree and starts walking along a trail he was following. As he walks he walks by a keep out sign nailed to a tree. Blood is smeared on it. As he continues to walk he comes by the body of a black man in an army uniform hanging from a tree by his neck. The man is twisting and turning around on the rope.

the man sees Nathan and lunges for him. He reaches out with his arms and tries to grab him. He is clearly a zombie. Nathan lifts his gun up and shoots him right in the middle of the head. He then goes over to him and cuts him down from the tree. Then he finds a sign that was hanging from his neck and reads it. "This is what happens to enemies of the free south. Freedom for the south."

NATHAN – God damn it.

Nathan throws the sign away to the side in disgust. He looks around him and sees an entrenching tool, a helmet, and his M-16.

Next scene. There's a hole dug in the ground. Nathan throws the body into the hole and begins to cover it up.

Nathan puts the M-16 face up in the dirt above the new grave. Nathan than puts the helmet on top of the gun and walks away.

Nathan is sleeping in a tree at night. He is twisting and turning in his sleep.

Nathan is standing at the edge of the woods in country View Park with Kyle and Jared in his dreams.

NATHAN – come on lets go

JACOB – you're not going anywhere.

JARED – what are you doing?

JACOB – you killed my father.

Sam turns his back and starts to walk away. Jared lunges at him.

NATHAN – NOOOO!!!

Jacob turns and shoots Jared in the chest. Nathan wakes up screaming.

NAATHAN – Noooooooo!!. . .

Nathan wakes up quickly and falls out of the tree. He lands on his back and grunts in pain. He stands up and brushes himself off. He stretches and then hears his stomach start to rumble.

NATHAN – I guess I need to start feeding you again don't I?

as if in answerer his stomach rumbles again.

NATHAN – well let's see what we can turn up.

Nathan takes out his pistil and checks his ammo. He only has one bullet.

NATHAN – hmm, don't want to waist my ammo. I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.

Nathan takes out a large knife and sticks it in the ground. Then he takes his shoe lace off of his shoe.

next scene Nathan is bent low behind a bush, watching a rabbit running around on the ground. The rabbit looks up and sniffs the air. Nathan stands up and starts chasing the rabbit. The rabbit starts to run, and runs straight into one of Nathan's traps. Nathan walks over to the trap and takes the already dead rabbit down.

next scene Nathan has dug a fire pit and has wood piled up beside it. The rabbit is lying dead next to it. Nathan searches his pockets and pulls out his flint. Nathan smirks at it. He looks at the pit, and then at the flint. He bends down and starts trying to make a fire.

NATHAN – come on Nathan, I'm hungry. It will just be a minute. I have matches you know. Yeah but I need to do this right.

Nathan starts hitting the flint harder and faster.

NATHAN – but you're taking forever Nathan. I know but I- I got it.

Nathan stands up in delight as his wood and tinder goes up in flames and stays that way. He starts dancing around the fire.

NATHAN – I did it. Yahoo, I **HAVE** made fire. Take that Tom Hanks. Yes yes yes yes YES!!!!!

Nathan takes out his knife and walks over to the rabbit.

next scene the rabbit is skinned and roasting over an open fire. Nathan has it on a stick and is turning it so that all of it gets cooked. He pulls the rabbit out of the fire and sniffs it.

NATHAN – ahh, that smells good.

he takes a nice big bite out of the rabbit.

NATHAN – mmmmmm. Now that's what I call the great outdoors.

Nathan takes another big bite out of the rabbit and savers the taste.

NATHAN – if only I had a little salt, then this would be a real meal.

a man comes out from behind a tree

HUNTER – that's the best way to ruin a good meal boy.

Nathan gets up quickly and pulls out his gun. He points it at Hunter. Hunter whips out his own pistol lightning past out of his gun belt and point it at Nathan.

HUNTER – don't do anything stupid kid because I assure you, you won't live long enough to regret it

NATHAN – how do you know?

HUNTER – because I, unlike you, have more than one bullet, and I don't miss.

Nathan looks at the man trying to find if he is bluffing or not. He looks deadly serious.

NATHAN – what do you want?

HUNTER – I've been following you kid. . .

NATHAN – no doubt.

HUNTER – don't interrupt me when I'm talking. It makes me very . . . angry.

NATHAN – and what do you do when your angry?

Hunter gives Nathan an evil smile in answer.

HUNTER – as I was saying before, I've been following you around for a while now and have come to the conclusion that we can be of some help each other.

NATHAN – what makes you think I need your help?

HUNTER – for one thing you only have one bullet left for your gun with no hope of getting any more soon. There are a lot more dangerous things than bears and mountain loins in these woods nowadays, and I think you know what I'm talking about.

Nathan just stands there with his gun extended.

HUNTER – and for another thing even if you had more ammo, which you do not, one person by himself can't last more than a week lost in these woods by himself, especially you.

NATHAN – if you've been following me as long as you say you have then you should know that I can take care of myself.

HUNTER – oh yes, you were very resourceful catching that rabbit with a shoe string and a knife. But what's going to happen when your knife gets dull and you run out of string? You can't just walk into town and find replacements now can you?

NATHAN – I can handle it.

Hunter just looks at him

NATHAN – well... why do you need me? You look like you can handle yourself same as I can. Why do you need my help?

HUNTER – it's not enough to just survive. Me and you can walk away from here and try to go on living our lives as best we can while the world goes to hell all around us. We can to ignore the simple fact that a bunch of rednecks and walking corpses are going to tear this country to the ground in short order. Or we can try to do something about it. We can fight it, and that's where you come in. I saw how you cut down that solder down from that tree and buried him, and I saw how you through that sign they put on him away. If I were to guess, I'd say that you are no friend of the "independent confederacy of southern states".

Hunter fills those last words with scorn.

NATHAN – than why didn't you just show yourself right there and then?

HUNTER – I wanted to see if you could take care of yourself. Sure you hated the rebs, but so does almost every one around here, but they wouldn't last a week in guerrilla warfare. But not you. You're not some stupid boy scout who knows how to build a fire in a fire place but is hopeless with a piece of flint and some dry tinder.

NATHAN – I was in Civil Air Patrol.

HUNTER – ahh, that explains it. So I'm making you an offer kid, you can turn around and walk away, or you can come with me.

he puts his gun in his other hand and grabs the barrel, pointing the handle at Nathan.

HUNTER - . . . it's up to you.

Nathan looks at the gun suspicisly.

NATHAN – how do I know I can trust you?

HUNTER –you don't.

Nathan looks at the gun in Hunters hand again. He looks unsure. Then he reaches out and takes the gun.

HUNTER – I knew you'd make the right decision. Come with me, we have work to do.

NATHAN – what kind of work?

Hunter looks over his shoulder at Nathan

HUNTER – just work.

Nathan nods and walks after Hunter


	7. Chapter 7

the screen goes black and we see an aerial shot of the town. Hard core music is playing.

now is a shot from street level. There are cars lying randomly in the streets, some have there doors wide open and blood stains on their windows. Some trash cans lay open on the floor, their contents thrown all over the ground.

Sara is seen running with the shotgun she got from the house. The camera takes a few shots of open doorways that look like they were forced in. Scary music is playing. It is sort of like the opening scene from "Day of the Dead." Dead bodies litter the street. Sara looks around and starts going to a nearby car. She gets to the car and opens the door. Just as she does a zombie lunges out at her. She jumps back and screams. The zombie is lying on its belly on the front seat. It reaches out to her and pushes itself up on its arms. As it does so its guts fall out of its chest and onto the road. Sara runs to the back of the car and starts to throw up. The zombie meanwhile has gotten to its feet and is walking towards her. She hears it coming and terns around to face it. She is crying as she pumps her gun and points it at it. The zombie's guts keep falling out. She holds the gun at her waist and wants to shoot the zombie, but can't bring herself to do it. She is still crying. The zombie is still coming at her, limping badly and holding out one arm at her. All of a sudden a shot rings out and the zombie falls down with a shot through the head. Sara jumps back in alarm and lets out a squeak.

out from behind a tree Mello steps out into the open. He is holding his M- 16 over his shoulder and is walking toward her.

MELLO – you should be more careful then that. He might have gotten you if I hadn't been here.

SARA – what the hell are you doing here?

MELLO – well that's no way to greet your savor.

SARA – I can handle myself thank you.

MELLO – yes, I can see that.

Mello looks down at the dead zombie lying on the floor. Sara just looks at him in anger.

SARA – what do you want?

MELLO – well the way I see it neither one of us will last long by ourselves, although I think I would last a little bit longer than you...

Sara lets out a snort.

MELLO – but I won't last forever, not with all those things walking around, so I think we should stick together. For now at least. What do you say?

SARA – what do I say? I say your nuts. Why would I want to stay with you?

MELLO – because I'm sexy?

SARA – in your dreams.

MELLO – well whether I'm sexy or not doesn't really matter. This shotgun on the other hand does.

SARA – I don't think . . .

they both hear shouting nearby. They both turn there heads at the same time and face the noise.

SARA – what's that?

MELLO – I don't know.

Mello turns and starts walking towards the noise. He turns back when he sees Sara isn't following.

MELLO – come on.

Sara hesitates.

MELLO – come on, maybe it's the army.

Sara sighs and follows after Mello.

Mello turns a corner and looks around trying to find out where the yelling is coming from. He turns in one direction.

MELLO – it's this way.

he turns another corner and stops short. Sara follows after him and runs into his back.

SARA – why'd you stop?

Sara gets up and looks past Mello's shoulder. There she sees a man standing on a large wooden platform with a dirty t- shirt on. Rebel flags hang from flag post on all four corners of the stage. A crowd has formed around the stage and all around the crowd are rebel solders standing guard against any possible attack. On the roofs of some of the buildings more red necks stand guard. The crowd seems captivated by the speaker. A noose is behind him.

SPEAKER – and do you know who released this plague on us all, huh? Do you? I'll tell you who. It was the government, that's who. The same damn Yankees that invaded our country one hundred years ago are trying to destroy us all over again. They want to hold us under their thumb forever. But they knew that if they just came down here and tried to take our rights away, we would fight back. So they set this diesis on us so that they would have the excuse to come down here and throw us all in prison camps, or "rescue stations" as they like to call them. But we are fighting back, fighting back hard. The damn Yankees don't care about your safety, they only care about there own selves. But we are true southerners, we care. We have the men and the weapons to fight this war until the south is once again free from Yankee oppression.

shouts of "that's right" and "amen" ring out from the crowd. Sara looks over at Mello who is looking at the speaker with a little smirk on his face. Sara shrugs and looks back at the man on stage.

SPEAKER – we need to fight for our rights as free southerners. We need to go the extra mile to bring this disaster to an end in all our southern states, because you know as well as I do that the Yankees won't do it. Their too busy making sure their niggers can get a college education while making sure their own white boys are left at home!!

more amen's heard from the crowd. We hear "down with the Yankees" from an old man in the back.

SARA – they all seem to be taken in by all this nonsense don't they?

MELLO – yeah I know, now be quiet; I want to hear what he says next.

SPEAKER – we need to fight for our freedoms. And that includes our right to do with niggers as we pleas. Bring him up boys.

with that a couple of red necks drag a black man onto the stage. He has a sack over his head and his arms are tied behind his back. He has cuts and burses all over his bare chest. They pull the sack off of his head and stand him up on the stool underneath the noose. They then put the noose around his neck.

SPEAKER - this is what happens to enemies of the free south. This nigger was caught in arms against our white solders. He has killed two of our men, and wounded five others. By the laws of the Confederate States, the punishment for such a crime is death.

MAN – please, I've never done anything against you. I was just protecting my family.

One of the men holding him punch him in the chest, the other holds him.

SPEAKER – there shall be no mercy to the enemies of the new south. This man has been sentenced to death. Let it be so.

One of the men kicks the stool out from under the man and backs away. The men withers on the rope for a few minutes before dieing. All the while the speaker has an evil grin on his face.

SARA – o my God (barley a whisper).

Sara turns away.

SARA – come on, let's get out of here.

SPEAKER – we are in need of more recruits to help in the fight for freedom. Any who want to join us can do so now. You will be paid handsomely. You have my word on that. FREEDOM FOR THE S OUTH.

CROWD – FREEDOM FOR THE SOUTH!!!

SARA – okay, we've heard what he had to say; now let's get out of here.

MELLO – okay, okay.

they both manage to get away unnoticed by the red necks. Back at the stage many people are joining up for the rebel army. All of a sudden gun fire erupts from the stage. Sara and Mello turn around to see what's going on. They see a large group of zombies making there way towards the stage. The rebels have made a defensive line in front of it and are blazing away at them. Many zombies fall but hundreds more advance.

SPEAKER – stay calm everyone, stay calm. See? Our brave solders can handle this.

Then from out of one of the buildings next to the platform zombies start to pour out into the street. The crowd goes mad with fright and begins to run in all directions, while the red necks keep blazing away hopelessly trying to keep the zombies away. Sara and Mello manage to get into one of the houses and lock the door behind them. Mello turns around and shoots a zombie in the head that was standing behind them in the hall.

outside it's a different story. The speaker gets in a car and drives away, leaving his men and the crowd behind. After a little while the solders give up shooting and try to run. But there are too many zombies. They get in amongst the crowd and start ripping people apart. The crowd soon disintegrates as some get away and many more are eaten by the zombies.

Mello looks out one of the windows at the carnage while Sara stands behind him, refusing to look outside.

SARA – close the blinds Mello. They'll see us.

MELLO – don't worry they cant see us.

SARA – just close the stupid blinds.

Mello just stands there looking out. Sara sighs, turns, and walks into the interior of the house. She goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge. There she finds soda, some old milk, and leftover steak. She smiles and takes the soda and stake out of the fridge.

Mello is still watching the zombies eat when he hears a beeping sound coming from the kitchen. Thinking something's wrong he closes the blinds and goes over. When he enters the kitchen he sees Sara sitting at the table eating stake and drinking a soda. Sara looks up at him.

SARA – want some?

MELLO – don't mind if I do.

he goes over to a cup board and opens it, only to find cups instead of plates.

SARA – it's the one on your left.

MELLO – thank you.

Mello opens the cup board that Sara tolled him about, takes out a plate, and goes over to sit down.

SARA – there's some more soda in the fridge in the garage.

Mello raises an eyebrow.

MELLO – how do you know that?

SARA – because smart guy, this is my house.

Mello looks stund.

MELLO – your house?

Sara nods and takes another sip of her soda.

SARA – I came back here because it's the obvious spot for my mother to go. But she isn't here.

MELLO – maybe she left a note.

SARA – if she had left a note it would have been by the phone. That's where she always puts them.

there's an awkward silence. After a while Sara speaks up.

SARA – so what do we do now?

MELLO – I don't know. We could try going to one of those rescue stations everyone's talking about. But a lot of them have closed down.

SARA – do you even know where they are?

MELLO – I bet the TV can tell us.

Mello gets up after finishing his stake and walks back toward the family room. He sits down and turns on the TV. He fiddles with the channels before finding one he likes. Sara comes in a second latter still holding her soda and sits down on the sofa. On the TV two people, a man and a woman are arguing.

MAN – what are you saying?

WOMAN – what I am trying to say is that these people are still U.S. citizens and deserve a fair trial in a court of law.

MAN – are you crazy? Their nothing but walking corpses. They don't respond to police, they don't respect authority. Hell we're finding it hard enough to kill all of them, but you want us to capture them and give them a trial?

WOMAN – it's a matter of human rights. We can not simply put them to death without them being convicted of murder.

MAN – this is not a matter of human rights, it is a matter of national security. If we do not stop this now, there's no telling where it will stop. If we take your stance and make in a capital offence to kill these creatures. . .

WOMAN – human beings. . .

MAN – then we're liable to be overrun with them.

the studio audience starts talking very loudly. The woman shakes her head and laughs.

WOMAN – that is unlikely. Their slow, their weak, and the only weapons they seem to have are their teeth.

MAN – and there are also many more of them then there are of us. They outnumber us even now

WOMAN – not by much.

MAN – but their numbers are increasing. At this very moment they outnumber us two to one. In the major cities, they outnumber us five to one. In the south confederate rebels have taken up arms against the U.S. government, and in the west Mexico has crossed the border into New Mexico, Arizona, California, and Texas. Across the ocean Russia and Islamic fascist have attacked Europe and Israel. Never before since World War 2 has man kind been so divided. We all face a common enemy and we can't even unite to fight it. We must band together to find a way to stop these creatures from overrunning us. They are humanities enemy.

WOMAN – but no matter the situation, we must not forsake the principles on which this country was founded. And one of the things that made this country so great was the fact that we do not punish people without giving them a fair trial. All citizens of this country are entitled to a fair trial, no matter what their crime or their condition. It's their constitutional right.

MAN – the writers of the constitution could not have foreseen a disaster of this magnitude when they were writing the nations laws. At times like these the rights of the individual must be sacrificed for the good of humanity.

WOMAN – discarding the constitution is not in the best interest of man kind.

MAN – normally I would agree with you but you don't seem to understand we are in a new kind of war here, the likes of which we have never seen before. This isn't the Democrats verses the Republicans; this is a war to defend our way of life. If we loose this war it will be the end of humanity as we know it. Either we kill them, or they kill us.

MELLO – that's right.

WOMAN – this is crazy. We can not abandon all sense of human decency and civilized behavior. If we abandon civilized behavior, we are little better than animals.

MAN – we are being turned into animals by this virus. None of the infected victims show any sign of logical thought, civilized behavior, or the ability to discern right from wrong. They are nothing more than pure, motorized instinct. They must be destroyed on sight.

WOMAN – we have the ability to solve this problem in a civilized and humane manner. All we lack is the will the will to do it.

words start to scroll on the bottom of the screen. The first words say "the following is a list of rescue stations which are still open. Please make your way to the one closest you."

MAN – we do not have the resources to capture all of these things and put them on trial. Even if we somehow managed to capture them, do we have enough prisons to hold them? Do we have enough judges to judge them?

WOMAN – we can build more prisons and hire more judges.

MAN – and who will be doing the capturing? Not you certainly. So who then? I'll tell you who. Our brave solders that's who. Our military is already stretched to the breaking point. They are fighting not only those infected with this virus, but also rebels in the south and Mexican invaders out west. They do not have the man power to stop the invaders, the rebels, and the virus as it is, and people like you aren't helping them.

SARA – look, there's a rescue station not too far from here.

MELLO – where is it?

SARA – Crestview High School. Hay, that's not too far from here. We can probably make it if we can find a working car. Maybe my mom will be there.

MELLO – Maybe, you never know.

Sara looks at the TV again. As the man and the woman get into a heated argument and start yelling at each other. As they do so people off screen try to calm them down the man and the woman pay no attention and continue to scream at each other. Music starts to play and gets louder as the people on screen do. It is like one of the scenes in "Dawn of the Dead."

SARA – it's really all over isn't it?

Mello doesn't respond and just looks at the screen.

MAN – we must kill them. We must kill them all.


	8. Chapter 8

next scene Mello and Sara are outside. They are at the bottom of a Hill and are running through the streets. No zombies are in sight. But it is all very quiet. There is not a sound. Creepy music is playing. Trash and debris are everywhere. Dead bodies lie in the streets. Nobody can be seen. It is a ghost town.

they both keep running until they come by a clump of trees on their right. Mello sees it and turns towards it. There is a little path with the trees on one side and a fence on the other. Mello walks in front while Sara follows behind him. When they get to the top Mello keeps walking while Sara looks to her left and sees a big pile of dirt with shovels and picks next to it.

SARA – hold up Mello.

Mello turns to her and watches as she walks over to the pile of dirt and investigates.

MELLO – What are you doing Sara? Get away from there.

Sara ignores him and keeps on walking.

MELLO –come on.

Sara continues to ignore him. She walks to the pile and looks in. At the bottom of a deep hole are dozens of bodies with shots through their heads. Many of them have bite marks on them and some are completely mutilated. Then she sees that there are also dozens of live zombies happily munching away on the dead bodies. One zombie has no body but is still eating away. Sara gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. She turns around and Mello is standing right behind her.

MELLO – I told you we have to go.

Mello leads Sara away. They reach a house and jump the fence into the back yard. Mello looks around for zombies but there are none. He starts to move but Sara stops him.

SARA – what was that back there?

MELLO – that? That was nothing.

SARA – don't lie to me Mello. What was that?

MELLO – you don't want to know.

SARA – yes I do so tell me.

Mello sighs.

MELLO – when we were patrolling the town we were attacked several times by those things. When they did we would just shoot them. But after a while we killed so many that we needed to get rid of the bodies. So we dug pits, through the bodies in, and set them on fire. It's a mass grave.

SARA – a mass grave? You just dumped them in some hole and burned them like they were so many animals?

MELLO – we had to. We couldn't just leave them on the street, and since we didn't have enough time to bury them one by one, we just dug one big hole and put them all in.

SARA – you mean you didn't even have the decency to give them a funeral?

MELLO – what did I just say about not having time for that? At least those people got buried; most are just left dead on the street.

SARA – but it's not right. It was their right to be buried in the proper fashion. It was their right.

MELLO – you're beginning to sound like that lady on TV. She was so concerned about human rights that she forgot that we are in the middle of a crisis. When war comes home what would you rather have, freedom, or safety? It's an age old question that has just taken on new meaning. If we had taken the time to bury all those bodies one by one the way we would do in normal times, many more people would have died because of the delay. Is that worth the personal rights of the already dead? I don't think so, and I think anyone who does is a lunatic. Just in case you haven't noticed, we aren't living in what you would call "normal times" and it's about time you realize that.

Sara looks at the ground in silence. By the time their finished with the conversation they are at the other side of the yard and Mello is looking over the fence. He spots a car.

MELLO – there's a nice one over there.

SARA – let me see.

Sara lifts herself up on the fence and looks. She sees a broken down green car.

SARA – you mean that thing?

MELLO – you see any other car nearby?

SARA – well, no but maybe if we look a little more. . .

MELLO – and take the risk of running into more ghouls? No thank you. Now come on.

Mello hops the fence and runs for the car. Sara does likewise and follows him. As they run across the street they attracted the attention of some zombies that were wandering the street. Sara and Mello run to the car, ignoring the zombies. They get to the car and Mello starts struggling with the door handle.

SARA – what's wrong?

MELLO – ahh, the doors locked.

SARA – well then shoot it open.

the zombies are closing in around them. They are very close now. Mello takes one look at them, then turns to the door and blasts it open. He gets in and quickly opens Sara's door for her. She gets in just as the first zombies are about to grab her. She locks the door behind her and the zombies start to claw at the window. Mello is trying to hot wire the car.

SARA – hurry up Mello!

MELLO – I'm going as fast as I can.

zombies are starting to get to the door that Mello just blasted open. It hasn't shut all the way. Sara reaches over and pulls it shut. But it won't lock any more. She has to hold it closed while zombies on the outside try to pull the door open.

MELLO – I got it.

the engine roars to life and Mello sits up in his seat, floors it and runs over the zombies in front of the car. The zombies on the side try to hold on but can't.

MELLO – whoa, Crestview High School here we come.

SARA – all right.

MELLO – I bet you have never been so excited to go to school before have you?

SARA – not that I can remember.

MELLO – ha.

they keep driving down the road and take a couple of turns.

MELLO – once we reach the school, you'll see your mom, I'll get back with my unit, and we can start putting things back to the way there supposed to be.

SARA – it won't be easy.

MELLO – hell no it won't be easy, but it needs to be done. We'll take the back roads to the school so we don't run into any traffic jams. It is rush hour after all. Ha ha ha.

Mello takes a left out of countryview and drives off.

MELLO – what do you say to a little music?

without waiting for an answerer he turns on the CD player. The music that comes on is "Frontline" by Pillar.

MELLO – all right.

there are a lot of scenes of them driving and the music playing. Later he is driving on the road and Sara points to a building.

SARA – there it is. There's the school.

she is very exited and starts bouncing in her seat. Mello takes a right turn and starts to drive to the school. There is a large barbed wire fence around the school. There is a gate and a check point manned with solders. All over the building solders patrol the roofs and on towers put up around the perimeter. The bodies of dead zombies are everywhere. As Mello drives up to the gate the gate opens and three solders come running out to them with their guns raised.

SOLDER # 1 – get out of the car now.

MELLO – what?

SOLDER # 2- get out.

Mello and Sara do as they say and the other men rush them into the rescue station. As they do so the two solders that had gotten them out of the car get in and drive it into the station.

the solders take Sara and Mello to a little building separated from the rest of the school and guarded by solders. They both get rushed in. Inside are a few doctors and civilians. The solders take Sara and Mello to different rooms. Sara goes to a room on the right side. Inside is a female doctor. The doctor walks over to her and starts to look her over.

DOCTOR – have you sustained any injuries?

SARA – no.

DOCTORE - have you been bitten?

SARA – no.

DOCTER –if you would be so kind as to fill this out we can get you a place to stay.

SARA – what for?

DOCTOR – we need to keep a detailed list of everyone that stays at this rescue station. It's for security.

Sara carefully fills out the form and hands it back to the doctor.

DOCTER – hmmm, everything seems in order. Please step behind this certain and remove your cloths for me.

SARA –**WHAT!!**?

DOCTOR – you need to be searched before you can enter the facility. So you can either do as I say, or you can leave. It's up to you.

Sara stands there for a few seconds and then shrugs.

outside the door to the building opens and Sara steps out. A solder comes out behind her.

SOLDER – come this way.

Sara follows him into the school. They pass a barricaded door with sand bags in front of it. Above the door on the roof are two pill boxes with solders inside of them. The solder escorting Sara shows an I.D. badge to the men inside and is allowed in.

SARA – where's Mello?

SOLDER – who?

SARA – the man I was with.

SOLDER – if the doctors don't find anything wrong with him he'll probably be given a gun and made part of the defense. We're beginning to run out of men.

SARA – he's in the army. He was separated from his squad when they were attacked by rebels.

SOLDER – really, are you sure about that? A lot of solders have deserted their comrades when the crap started to hit the fan. You sure your friend isn't a deserter?

Sara doesn't respond. The solder leads her into a crowded auditorium filled with people. Cots are on the floor and most of them have already been taken. The solder leads her to a cot that has nothing on it and points to it.

SOLDER – this is yours. This white square on the ground is your personal space. The cafeteria is outside the door and to the left. There's a list of names of everyone staying at this rescue station on the far wall over there, and the bathrooms are over that way.

SARA – thank you.

SOLDER – just remember to stay out of our way. We can't do our job with civilians running around everywhere.

the solder walks away and Sara looks around the room. Hundreds of people are packed like sardines in a small space. Many are crying because they had lost loved ones. Many more are comforting the ones that are crying.

next scene we see a coronal in battle dress uniform standing on the roof of the school and looking down on his men on the ground. He sees the men at the gate and the men on the top of the football stadium who snipe any zombies that get too close. Already they have killed hundreds. Bodies are all over the outside of the fence. Men collect all the bodies and take them to a huge fire pit just outside the perimeter. They pile the bodies up high.

SOLDER – all right burn em up.

the men pour gasoline on the bodies and set them on fire.

SOLDER – burn baby burn burn. Ha ha ha.

the coronal watches all of this from his spot on the roof. A man comes up behind him and hands him a cup of coffee.

BRISTOL - here you are sir.

LEBO – thank you Bristol.

Lebo takes a sip of his coffee.

LEBO – ahh, that's good.

BRISTOL – I'm glad you like it sir.

Lebo takes another sip of his coffee and looks thoughtful.

LEBO – we won't be able to hold the town for much longer. The diseased have already broken out of quarantine. We have the rebels to thank for that.

BRISTOL – indeed sire. All the blood and sweat we spent to contain this outbreak was all for nothing.

LEBO – and every day there's more of them and less of us. We lost two whole squads yesterday on rescue missions. I really don't think it's worth it anymore sending my men out to get killed for civilians.

BRISTOL – so true. And ever since the Emmanuel rescue station was compromised the civies have been questioning our ability to defend them even more.

LEBO – it's hard to tell if civilians know anything at all.

BRISTOL – yes sir.

LEBO – I've been too soft on them so far. I'm running out of men fast and without men this rescue station won't last long. I want you to start drafting all men from the age of 16 to 30 into the army. All of them you hear?

BRISTOL – are you sure that's necessary sire? You know as well as I do that their not gana like that very much.

LEBO – of course it's necessary! We've already been drafting new comers, so why not draft the ones that are already here? And if any body doesn't like it, they can damned well leave.

BRISTOL – yes sir.

LEBO – draft the orders immediately. I want these men trained in two weeks you hear me? Two weeks.

BRISTOL – but sir, the average training a solder gets is six months of boot camp.

LEBO – well we don't have six months do we? I don't even think we'll have two weeks before we need to push these men into the service. Now get me my men.

BRISTOL – yes sir.

back inside Sara is searching for her mothers name on the board at the end of the hull. She doesn't see her mothers name and looks down at the flour and gives out a sigh. She looks over to a TV that is hanging on the wall that a bunch of people are gathered around. It shows New York in flames with a reporter on a roof top.

REPORTER – as you can see behind me New York is completely engulfed in flames. The National Guard is trying to get as many people out as they can before the Air Force carpet bombs it tomorrow afternoon, but thousands of residents are refusing to leave their homes and businesses. If you look down onto the street you can still see thousands of diseased people wandering around in the streets. These large groups offer great targets for the military but the problem is there are far too many of them. It is estimated that 5 million out of 8 million New Yorkers have been infected by this disease.

Mello comes up behind Sara and scares the life out of her. He is in a new army uniform and has a rifle slung over his solder. When Sara turns around he takes her by surprise and she jumps.

SARA – o, Mello, you scared me.

MELLO – yeah, I have that affect on people.

SARA – so what happened to you?

MELLO – can't you see for yourself? They put me back in uniform.

SARA – that's great.

MELLO – yeah. O, have you had any luck finding your mom?

SARA – no I haven't. She isn't on any of the lists and I haven't seen her either.

MELLO – well that doesn't necessarily mean she isn't here. Most of these people aren't on any of the lists either. The records are a real mess, what with everything that's going on and all. You know how it is.

SARA – and how do you know all of this?

MELLO – well, there's this really hot secretary that keeps track of all these things and she tolled me all about it.

SARA – a ha.

The doors open and five solders come in. they walk into the room and are followed by more men.

PERSON – o no what now?

One of the solders has a mega phone and starts to talk on it.

SERGEANT HAWNS – attention, may I have your attention pleas? By order of coronal Robert Lebo, all males from the age sixteen to thirty are from this point on to be drafted into the United States army.

shouts of protest come out from the crowd.

SARA – Mello what's going on?

MELLO – I don't know.

SERGEANT HAWNS – all those that refuse will be thrown out of the rescue station to fend for themselves. If you are going to live here, you are going to work.

there are more shouts of protest. The people in the crowd are throwing abuse at the solders.

MAN – we won't do it.

MAN #2 – we won't be subject to your tyranny.

MAN #3 – this isn't right.

SERGEANT HAWNS– take them men.

The solders go through the crowd and start picking out men from the crowd. They walk over to a cot that a man is laying on his cot and point at him.

SOLDER # 2 – him.

then one of the solders lift the man off his feet and hustle him away. They move through the place picking up and taking away any body that looks to be the right age.

a man tries to fight back. He throws a punch and hits a solder right in the jaw. But before he can do it again two more troops come up on him and start wailing on him. The man who was on the mega phone walks over to them.

SERGEANT HAWNS – that's enough boys. Take him away.

SOLDER #2 – yes sergeant.

Two more solders are struggling with a big man who doesn't want to go with them. They see Mello.

SOLDER #1 – hey man come over here and give us a hand.

Mello turns to Sara

MELLO – I'll see you later sweet heart.

Mello rushes over to help his fellow solders.

more men are going through the crowd. Some more people try to fight but most stand up and leave peacefully. A woman scolds a man who was trying to keep himself from being drafted.

WOMAN – you stupid coward. I hope they throw you to the zombies you useless piece of shit.

she spits on him as the solders leads the man away. Many women in the crowd are yelling abuse at the men who fight the solders. They throw bottles and cans at them. They spit on them and call them cowards.

a man in the back kisses his wife a, stands up, and walks out the door. His wife is crying as he walks off. The solders lead the men out of the auditorium and around a corner where Sara looses sight of them. Sara looks around the room and sees her mother on the back wall.

SARA – mother?

Sara takes a step in her direction but the crowd of men swarms up around her. Solders yell at her to get out of the way. She sees her mother stand up and start walking away before she looses sight of her. When she can see that spot again her mom is gone. Sara runs over to the spot but there is no sign of her mother. Sara turns to a woman who is sitting down close to where her mother was.

SARA - excuse me but did you see where the woman who was sitting here went?

the woman just sits there with a blank stare and a stone face.

SARA – please have you seen my mom?

WOMAN – no I haven't.

Sara gets irritated and goes to the closest person she sees.

SARA – please have you seen the woman who was just sitting there?

WOMAN – no.

Sara is starting to get desperate. She starts running to a bunch of random people.

SARA – please have you seen my mother?

the person shrugs her off. She goes to someone ells.

SARA – the lady who was sitting right there, did you see where she went?

OLD LADY – get away from me.

a little girl comes up behind Sara and tugs at her shirt. Sara turns to her. The little girl has short black hair and freckles.

JUDY – you looking for the lady that was sitting there?

SARA – yes.

JUDY – I know her, she's nice to me.

SARA – you do?

JUDY – a ha.

SARA - can you take me to her?

JUDY – yes, she went this way. Follow me, follow me.

Judy is pointing in one direction and tugging at Sara's shirt.

JUDY – follow me, this way.

Judy leads Sara through the crowd and through the door out of the auditorium and into the halls.

next scene we see Miss San talking to a secretary who is sitting down at a computer.

SECRITARY – I'm sorry Miss, but I don't have any Sara San on any of my records.

SARA'S MOM – are you sure, check again.

SECRETARY – I've already looked through these files three times. Listen lady there is no person by that name living here.

Sara's mom turns away saddened and rejected. She starts to walk away but sees Judy tugging Sara down the hall towards her.

music is playing. It is "Pray for Taylor" by Michael W. Smith.

JUDY – granny, granny I found her for you, I found her.

Sara's mom sees Judy before she sees Sara

SARA'S MOM – Judy . . .? O my God. **SARA!!!!!!!!!**

Sara – **MOM!!!!!**

Sara and her mom rush towards each other and give each other a huge hug. For a long while they just embrace each other and saying each others name (of course Sara is calling her mom "mom")

SARA'S MOM – O Sara thank God. I thought you were dead. When you didn't show up on any of the records. . .

SARA – its okay mom. I'm here now.

Judy walks up to Sara's mom.

JUDY – see granny, I found her. She was looking for you back inside and I brought her to you.

SARA'S MOM – yes Judy you did good.

Judy gives them a big smile and starts dancing.

JUDY – I found granny's daughter yes I did. Nobody ells could find her, but I did.

SARA'S MOM – yes you did. Thank you.

Judy smiles again and runs off.

JUDY – by granny. By granny's daughter.

SARA'S MOM – by Judy.

SARA – granny?

SARA'S MOM – yeah, that's what she calls me. She's a sweet little thing. How'd you get away?

SARA – easily enough. The man who was chasing me lost interest and went after someone else.

SARA'S MOM – O, I see.

SARA – but how about you? You just disappeared.

SARA'S MOM – lets sit down.

they both go to and sit down on a wooden bench.

SARA'S MOM – when that man tried to chase you, I went to get help. I saw the preacher and I thought he could help. But he was just like your father. He had that blank stare in his eyes and tried to bite me. He had a big chunk of his arm bitten off. I got away from and tried to look for you, but you weren't any where. So when I heard of these rescue stations, I thought the only way I'd ever find you was to go to one and hope for the best. And praise be to God I was right.

she gives Sara a big hug again.

SARA – so where'd you find, umm, what's her name?

SARA'S MOM – o you mean Judy?

SARA – yeah.

SARA'S MOM – well I didn't really find her, she found me. She just walked up to me and said "would you like to play with me granny?" and I've been taking care of her ever since. She's an orphan, the poor dear.

Sara's mom has a flash back to a time when she was talking to Judy. Judy is playing with a little rag doll and Sara's mom is playing with her.

JUDY – isn't Michele pretty granny? (Talking about the doll)

SARA'S MOM – yes she is. Judy, why do you call me "granny?

JUDY – because you look like a granny.

SARA'S MOM – but where are your parents? Are they here?

JUDY – I don't have any parents. I lived with my dog behind the school. He was a good dog, but he ran away.

SARA'S MOM – but who took care of you?

JUDY – Charlie did. He saved me.

SARA'S MOM – from who?

JUDY – from the bad men. I don't like them very much.

SARA'S MOM – me nether.

we come back to Sara and her mom sitting as they were on the bench.

SARA – that's terrible.

SARA'S MOM – yes I know. She's such a sweet girl that it just isn't right that she doesn't have any parents. So I took it upon myself to look out for her.

just then Judy runs back to them all exited. She has a huge smile on her face.

JUDY – granny, granny he came back.

SARA'S MOM – what is it Judy?

JUDY - he came back, he came back. I thought he had run away but he came back.

SARA'S MOM - who came back?

JUDY – Charlie, my dog. He came back for me. Come on granny I want you to meet him.

Judy grabs Sara's mom by the shirt and leads her down the hull.

JUSY – are you coming grannies daughter?

SARA – I guess so.

Sara takes off after them. Judy leads them out the fortified doors and outside.

JUDY – this way he's this way.

she takes them to the fence and shows them a big German shepherd on the other side. The dog barks happily and Judy is mad with joy.

JUDY – see, see? Isn't he a pretty dog? Can we let him in, please? I know dogs aren't supposed to stay inside, but I could make a house for him and he can stay out here. Can we let him in please, please?

SARA'S MOM – it's not up to me honey. We need to ask the solders.

Judy takes her literally and runs over to the nearest solder she sees.

SARA'S MOM – Judy…?

Judy grabs onto the leg of his pants and tugs. The man looks down at her.

JUDY – please mister solder sir, can you let my dog in? I promise he'll be good.

SOLDER – what . . .?

he looks over to where Judy is pointing and sees the dog. The dog barks at him in a friendly way.

SOLDER – well will you look at that?

he makes his way to the fence.

SOLDER – how you doing boy?

the dog start to lick his hand through the fence.

SOLDER – that's a good boy.

JUDY – his names Charlie. He's my dog.

SOLDER – I can see that (friendly voice).

the other solders get to the gate and starts letting the dog lick their hands through the fence too.

JUDY – can you let him in please?

SOLDER – I don't see why not.

Judy starts jumping and shouting for joy. The solder starts yelling at one of the men at the gate.

SOLDER – hay privet.

PRIVET – yes sir.

SOLDER – open the gate.

PRIVET – right away sir.

the privet starts to open the gate.

JUDY – this way boy (to the dog) this way.

Charlie obeys without the slightest hint of hesitation. He comes right up to the gate and runs in when it's open. He runs over to Judy and starts licking her face.

JUDY – o Charlie I thought I'd never see you again.

Sara and her mom look on and hug each other. Judy turns to them. Judy just keeps hugging and kissing Charlie and Charlie keeps licking her face.

JUDY - o Charlie. Ha, ha.

the solder that opened the gate for Charlie walks up behind her and says. . .

SOLDER – he can stay in the kennels tonight. There aren't any other dogs in there so he'll have the whole place to himself.

JUDY – you hear that Charlie? You get to stay in the kennel.

Charlie gives out a loud approving bark. Then she leads him away farther into the rescues station with Sara and her mom follow behind.


	9. Chapter 9

next scene it is night and Sara, her mom, and Judy are all sleeping together. Judy and Sara share a cot while Sara's mom has one to herself. They all seem to be fast asleep. Two solders walk by, look around the room, and then move on. But Judy isn't asleep. She opens her eyes and quietly, so as to not wake up Sara or her mom, gets off the cot. She tip toes her way out of the door and into the halls. She walks past a sign that says "any one found outside after dark will be shot". She goes into one of the class rooms and goes over to a window that has been barricaded. She lifts a loose piece of wood out of the way and slips outside. She runs across a street and sees solders on the roof and on a tower with giant search lights. The search lights are, thankfully, pointed outside the compound and not looking for anyone inside. She looks up at two men on the roof who seem to be talking and then moves on.

next scene we focus on those two men and see that they are none other then Coronal Lebo and Major Bristol. They both have mugs of coffee in their hands.

LEBO – it's been quiet tonight.

BRISTOL – yes it has. Kind of nice.

LEBO – I don't like it. Call me paranoid but something's going on.

BRISTOL – what makes you think that sir?

LEBO – just listen, can't you hear it?

Bristol listens for a couple of for a couple of seconds

BRISTOL – I don't hear anything.

LEBO – exactly. For the last week we've been raided every night. Every single night we've had a gunfight outside the perimeter. But not tonight. Why?

BRISTOL – maybe the rebels have had enough of fighting. Maybe we've hurt them too much for them to continue their constant attacks.

a small distance from the rescue station a zombie looks at the light of the school with longing. But he doesn't go there; he just stands there on a ridge looking at it. He can clearly see the people on the roof and the towers, but he knows that if he goes there they'll kill him. He hears a sound coming from behind him and turns around. Out of nowhere a man runs up to him and drives a bowie knife into his head. The zombie falls down dead.

outside the perimeter three solders are sitting around a large campfire. One is kind of antsy and is standing around with a fully automatic gun. The other two are just sitting on logs by the fire. One of the solders by the log has a radio.

RADIO – how many did you get today?

BOBY – we got about 30. Theirs a lot more of them then there were yesterday.

the solder that's antsy and has the full auto gun starts shooting the bushes. Bobby covers the radio.

BOBY – hay, hay stop that! Hay stop that!

JOHN – I thought I saw something.

RADIO – what's going on over there?

BOBY – nothing the kid's just being stupid again, that's all.

the other solder turns to John.

RICKY – hay kid quit jumping around. Damn.

next scene we're back to Judy who has just reached the dog kennel. We now it's the dog kennel because of a big sign. She goes inside and quietly shuts the door behind her.

JUDY – Charlie? Are you there?

Charlie comes running up to Judy

JUDY – hay Charlie. Here, I brought you something.

she takes out a big piece of meat from her pocket and gives it to Charlie. The dog eats it up quickly and starts to lick her in the face again. She starts laughing.

JUDY – stop that Charlie. Ha, ha. Stop it. I thought you'd be lonely here all by yourself, so I came to give you company.

Judy spreads her arms and yawns. She gets on her knees and puts her hands together in a praying position.

JUDY – o, I almost forgot my prayers.

JUDY – dear God, thank you for bringing grannies daughter back to her, you made her happy, and she hasn't been very happy lately. God bless grannies daughter, and god bless Charlie.

she yawns again.

JUDY – and please help the bad men meet you. Amen.

she lies down in the hay and starts going to sleep. Charlie comes up to her and lies down next to her. She puts her arm around him.

JUDY – I love you Charlie.

back to the men by the fire. John is getting antsier every second. The other solders are getting tired of him.

RICKY – hay John, stop jumping around already. Your giving me a headache.

JOHN – I swear man there's something out there.

RICKY – dude there's nothing. . .

JOHN – shhh. . .did you hear that?

they both listen for a few seconds and hear rustling through the underbrush.

RICKY – Bobby, hay Bobby wake up.

Bobby wakes up and Ricky points at the bushes.

RICKY – there's something there man

Boby starts to talk into the radio again.

BOBY – HQ, we have some movement in our area.

RADIOI –roger that. Go ahead and check it out. Proceed with caution.

BOBY – yes sir.

he closes the radio.

JOHN – there it is again. Over there.

He points. they all look at the trees and bushes for a few seconds. Suddenly and silenced pistol is fired and John is hit in neck and goes down.

BOBY – REBELS!!!

just as he yells more bullets are fired that kill him and Ricky at the same time. They go down firing their guns.

back at the fort cornel Lebo and Bristol are still standing on the roof of the school.

LEBO – how are the new recruits coming along?

BRISTOL – quite well actually. We've only had to throw out three people. Judging by the outburst we had I thought we would have to throw out a lot more.

LEBO – good.

Lebo stops talking and turns his head to the sky.

LEBO – do you hear that?

they both listen. We can hear a whistling sound. They can to.

BRISTOL – GET DOWN!!!!!

they both hit the dirt just as the first bombs start falling on the school. Many explode by the fence and knock many of the towers and searchlights down.

inside Judy is woken up by the sounds of bombs going off. She sits up real fast and crawls to a corner. She screams in terror. Charlie goes over to her and sits in front of her. Judy hugs him.

inside Sara and her mom wake up. So does just about every one ells inside. People start getting off there cots. More bombs go off.

SARA – what's happening?

SARA'S MOM – use your ears we're under attack.

SARA – by who?

SARA'S MOM – by rebels. Don't worry this happens every night.

a solder comes in through the double doors.

SOLDER – okay everyone you know the drill. Head to the lockers. Come on move, move.

SARA'S MOM – get Judy.

Sara turns to the cot and pulls the blanket off of where Judy was sleeping.

SARA – come on Judy.

when she pulls the blanket she sees that Judy is not there. Sara turns to her mom.

SARA – Judy isn't here.

SARA'S MOM – what?

SARA – she's gone mom.

Sara's mom goes over and sees for herself that Judy has indeed disappeared.

SARA – where did she go?

SARA'S MOM – I think I know.

outside Lebo and Bristol are with the men on the ground floor. With them are Mello and a radio man. The alarm starts to sound and more men start to come out of the building. The radio man turns to Lebo.

RADIO MAN – sir, their in through the south wall.

LEBO – Bristol, you stay here and keep them from breaking in through this side of the fence.

BRISTOL – yes sir.

LEBO – you (talking to the radio man) come here.

the radio man runs over to him.

LEBO – get me Duke Field.

RADIO MAN – yes sir.

the radio man gets to work on the radio and gets Duke Field.

RADIO MAN – here sir.

Lebo takes the set out of his radio mans hands. He puts it to his mouth and starts talking.

LEBO – Duke Field, Duke Field, this is rescue station 3 working out of Crestview high school. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. Requesting immediate air support.

at Duke Field a radio man is sitting in a war room taking Lebo's message.

MAN – roger that, rescue station 3. AC -130 Gun ships are under way. Time for arrival estimated at three minutes.

outside two AC -130 Gun ships take off and make their way to help out the rescue station.

back at the high school Lebo gives back the head set to his radio man. He turns to Bristol.

LEBO – the gun ships are on there way. There'll be here in about three minutes.

BRISTOL – we might not have that long.

more explosions go off by the fences. Through them dozens of rebel solders run through waving rebel flags and screaming "freedom for the south". Bristol and Lebo open fire on them. Mello and the radio man also open up and take out many of the rebel solders. The ones that aren't shot hit the dirt and run for cover.

close up on Lebo's face. He is yelling and firing his weapon.

outside of the rescue station of the roof on a little building stands a man watching the whole battle as it unfolds. The camera is on the back of his head looking at the school but it swivels to his front so we can see his face. We recognize him as the man who was speaking on the platform in the middle of the street earlier. He has a huge, wicked smile on his face. He turns to a radio man who is sitting down at a table with all sorts of radio equipment on it.

SPEAKER – send in the reserves and brake in to the school from the north side.

RADIO MAN – yes sir. All units on the north side move in, I repeat, move in.

to the north of the school is a road. On that road are several cars that have run down and are abandoned. Inside one of those cars a man with a radio listens to the orders.

RADIO – I repeat, move in.

LEADER – yes sir.

he puts antenna down.

LEADER – okay boys, it's our turn. Let's show them what we're made of.. Charge!!!!!!

with that he stands up and runs to the school. The north side of the school doesn't have any protective fence, just barricaded windows and doors. This makes it a week side in the defense.

Two snipers on the roof of the school are firing and some rednecks that have made it inside the compound. They are both cheering as they hit and kill enemy solders. One of them looks over to his left and sees dozens of rebel solders rushing the week side of the station. He taps his buddy on the solder.

SNIPER – look.

his buddy looks over and sees the same thing. His mouth drops in astonishment.

SNIPER #2 – oh my God.

the solders are rushing at the camera that is at ground level. They run past it and keep on charging.

next shot is from behind them as they keep running. A few shots are fired from the roof.

Judy has not moved from her spot this whole time. She is crying and hugging her dog very tightly. She is praying to try to comfort herself. But the words are coming through sobs.

JUDY – dear God please make it stop. Please make it stop. I won't ask for anything else ever again, just please make the noise go away.

an explosion goes off outside the building and makes Judy yelp. She covers her ears. But she goes on praying. She is totally frightened and is sobbing crazily.

JUDY – Jesus loves me, Jesus loves me.

Charlie walks off to the left. Judy yells in panic.

JUDY – Charlie come back. Charlie no. Come back!

the door to the building opens up and a man can be seen in the frame of the door. He is tall and imposing. He has a gun in his hand. Behind him there is a large fire. The man has a confederate flag pined on his solder. Judy screams widely.

JUDY – awww, the bad men!!

REBEL – well what do we have here?

he starts walking towards little Judy who is mad with fright.

REBEL – well, well, well, looky what I found.

JUDY – no. Get away, get away.

REBEL – come here little girl.

JUDY – no, get away.

REBEL – I said come here.

he lunges for her, but just as he does so Charlie jumps out and bites him on the back of the neck. The man screams and falls short. Judy gets up and runs behind a big wooden pole. The man is still screaming.

REBEL – get him off of me, get him off!

But Charlie doesn't let him go. The rebel tries to go for his gun but Charlie bites him in the arm. Charlie is in a fit of rage, and we can tell. He is mauling the rebel, and starts tearing him to pieces. The rebel keeps of fighting, but not for long. His resistance gets weaker and weaker. Soon he isn't fighting at all, because he's dead. During the whole fight Judy was sitting down behind

a pole, covering her ears, closing her eyes, and singing to herself. As she sings the sounds of fighting slowly fade.

JUDY – yes Jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me, the Bible tells me so.

Charlie walks over to her all bloody and hurt by the fight. Judy doesn't hear him coming because she is crying now instead of singing. Charlie walks up to her and starts licking her face. Judy looks up and Charlie licks her right on the face. She smiles in delight.

JUDY – oh Charlie.

she lunges at him and hugs him around the neck. Another explosion goes off outside and Judy jumps again.

outside the rebels have made it close to the wall they were charging at and start firing bazooka rounds and it. The explosions rip open huge holes in the walls. The rebels cheer as the walls come crumbling down.

inside a few solders who were firing through firing slits in the windows are blown away by the blasts.

REBEL LEADER – go get em boys.

the rebels break cover, yelling their rebel yells, and sprint for the building while the rebel leader stays behind. He hears a buzzing sound in the air and looks up. The buzzing sound gets louder. He realizes it is the sound of propellers.

REBEL LEADER – hit the dirt!

he jumps onto the ground just as the first shells start exploding. The gun ships have arrived. Bullets fly everywhere and start mowing rebel solders down.

up in the AC -130 gun ship men are loading and firing shells at a rapid rate. A man is looking through a night vision scope and sees dozens of rebels troops on the ground.

SOLDER – re- direct fire forty degrees to the right.

more shells are loaded and fired from the guns.

on the ground more rebel soldiers go down. Some stand up and shoot the planes that they can't even see, but this brings their deaths even faster.

back in the plane the commander yells. . .

COMMANDER – FIRE!!

the solder at the gun fires and a shell leaves the gun. It zooms through the air and comes down on top of the rebel's heads. Many more rebel troops go down.

a distance from the rescue station many zombies hear the noise of battle. They turn to the sound and see fire balls going off around the school. They all start walking in its direction.

back inside civilians are being rushed through the halls to the locker rooms where they will be reasonably safe. Explosions shake the building. A solder at the door to the locker room is motioning for everyone to go inside.

Sara's mom turns to Sara.

SARA'S MOM – we need to get Judy. I know where she is, she's in the dog kennel with Charlie.

SARA – but everyone's going inside the. . .

SARA'S MOM – look, I'm responsible for her. If something happens to her while I hide in a corner I'll never forgive myself.

SARA – okay, okay, we'll go find her. But how do we get outside?

SARA'S MOM – this way, through this door.

they go through a door on their side. They close the door behind them and go to the window. It's the same room Judy used earlier. Sara's mom pulls back the loose board that Judy used. She goes outside, followed closely by Sara. Outside it's madness. Fires are burning, solders are running everywhere, and bombs are going off. Sara and her mom start sprinting to where the kennels are.

outside the speaker is watching everything. He is getting reports on the radio that the gun ships are tearing apart his troops. He turns to his right and we see a big missile launcher pointed at the sky.

there is a man sitting behind the controls of the launcher who is looking at a radar screen in front of him. He sees two blips on the screen and one of them he locks on to.

MAN – sir, missile one locked on target.

SPEAKER – FIRE!!

the man presses a button and a missile leaves the launcher.

up in one of the gun ships the pilot sees on his radar a missile coming right at them.

POLOT – sir, they've fired a missile.

COMANDER - what? Take evasive action.

the plane lurches to the left in a desperate attempt to get away. But it is too late. The missile slams into the side of the plane and takes it down. The plane heads for the ground.

back on the ground Sara and her mom are going to the kennels when the C-130 gun ship slams into the ground right behind them. They keep running as the huge plane slides toward them on the ground. They both turn a corner and jump as the plane slides past them.

there are a series of scenes from different people's points of view of the plane being destroyed.

the speaker and the men around him cheer as they watch the plane go down in flames.

the men in the 2nd plane see the other plane go down in flames.

PILOT – o my God.

COMMANDER - forget it, they've got ground to air missiles. Were just sitting ducks up here. Pilot, take us back to base.

PILOT – yes sir.

back on the ground Lebo sees the plane leaving. He stands up and yells after it.

LEBO – hay. Where you going? We still need you. Come back you sons of bitches. Radio man, get them on the radio.

RADIO MAN – I can't sir. My radios been shot.

Sara gets up after almost being run over by the plane. She goes over to her mom who is still lying on the ground. She shakes her mom.

SARA – are you all right?

SARA'S MOM – yeah I'm fine.

Sara helps her mom up from the ground, but Sara has to help her mother walk. She is hurt.

SARA'S MOM – the kennel is that building right over there.

they both make their way that way, walking past the burning remands of the C-130.

inside the kennel Judy is holding on to Charlie very tightly. She is still crying, but not as badly as before. They both hear the sound of feet crunching on the ground coming toward them, and see through the cracks in the door two figures coming at them. Charlie stands up and looks very alert. He starts growling at the door.

JUDY – o no, it's the bad men again.

the figures reach the door and open it. Judy screams and runs behind the wooden pole. Sara and her mom come in through the door.

SARA'S MOM – Judy?

JUDY – granny?

SARA'S MOM – o Judy.

Judy gets up and runs into Sara's mom's open arms. Sara's mom hugs her and kisses her. Charlie comes over next to them and stands there like a good, loyal dog.

SARA'S MOM – don't you ever do that again.

JUDY – sorry granny.

SARA'S MOM – that's quite all right. Everything's fine now.

SARA – come on mom.

SARA'S MOM – okay.

she sets Judy down on the ground and holds her by the hand.

SARA'S MOM – come on Judy.

JUDY – can Charlie come to?

SARA'S MOM – yes, bring him along.

Judy smiles again, one of her big smiles, and lets Sara's mom lead her away. The battle is going on to their right so they go to their left. They are walking down a side walk with a covering over them. It is the place that buses picked up and dropped off students. An old school bus lies at an odd angle by the road. An explosion goes off behind them and they turn to see what it was. They see Mello walking backwards and firing his M-16. We can't see who he's shooting at. He turns to them and starts running their way. He gets close to them and stops when he sees them.

MELLO – what . . . what are you doing here?

SARA – we're um. . .

MELLO – never mind that's not important. Sara we've got to get out of here. The craps really starting to hit the fan now.

SARA – what do you mean leave? Leave where?

MELLO – I don't know but we. . .

Mello is facing a fence. He's looking at Sara but looks up over her shoulder. We see his face from over Sara's shoulder and it is getting lit up.

MELLO – get down!!!

he pulls Sara, her mom, and Judy all down to the ground just as a rocket slams into the fence and takes out a large chunk of it. Another rocket hits the gate to the fence at the beginning of the road. Mello looks up and sees a pickup truck coming toward the new hole in the fence.

MELLO – let's move.

he stands up and starts firing at the on coming truck. Over at the hole in the gate another truck is coming in. The three woman are still on the floor. Judy is covering her ears again. Mello pulls Sara onto her feet.

MELLO – get them out of here. Now!!!!!!!

Sara helps her mom and Judy up from the ground and pulls them back towards the school. They reach the wall and Sara helps her mom and Judy inside. She then turns back to Mello.

SARA – come on.

MELLO – go. Just go.

he keeps firing at the trucks. The men in the back of the trucks have machine guns and are shooting at him.

MELLO – get inside.

Sara takes one last look at him and then shuts the door.

outside Mello is firing desperately and backing up against the wall. Then runs out of ammo for his gun, throws it down on the ground, takes out two pistols, and keeps shooting. He hits the driver of one of the trucks, before he is finally hit in the leg and falls down. But he gets up on the other knee and keeps firing his guns. Rebel troops are starting to come in through the hole in the fence, and he takes a few of them down. But they are also shooting at him, and hit him on the shoulder. He props himself up on his one good arm and shoots out the tires of the other truck. It flips over. But the infantry troops shoot him again and again until he finally dies. As his dead, lifeless body lies on the pavement, the rebel troops run right over it.

shot from the roof of the school on the corner of the roof. As the rebel troops turn the corner that Mello had come from, they come up behind the defenders. As they start shooting the U.S. troops from the rear, the defenders have no choice but to fall back into the building. Lebo is with the men going back inside.

LEBO – fall back, fall back. Get inside. Fall back.

the men obey his orders and start to retreat. The shot goes into slow motion and we have very sad music playing. Solders are retreating and shooting, still in slow motion. Many are being shot from behind as they run. It is a very sad scene.

at the front of the building, the troops that were bogged down by the gun ships have made it to the building and are going inside. The two snipers are still on the roof, but they are outnumbered. A rebel solder throws a grenade up at them and takes them both out. The troops break open a door and go down a flight of steps into a little storage area. There is one defender down there and he sprays them with bullets. But the rebels take him out and proceed to another flight of stairs.

outside the rebel that was leading the charge is using a truck for cover and is watching the battle unfold with a pair of binoculars. He smiles and takes the binoculars down from his eyes. Behind him are dozens of zombies that have slowly been making their marry way to the battle. The rebel leader hears a noise behind him and turns around. He sees all the zombies and starts to freak out. He starts shooting his gun madly. Only a few zombies go down. The rest catch him as he tries to scramble over the truck. They grab him from behind and start ripping him apart. He yells and screams for a little while before he finally dies. But the zombies don't just settle for him, they keep moving toward the school.

at the hole in the gate that one of the rebel trucks blasted open, zombie start pouring in. There are a few rebel solders walking around, guarding the entrance and they are caught of guard. They start firing there guns at the zombies. But the undead monsters keep coming, just like always. So the rebel troops, instead of sacrificing themselves, stage a fighting retreat. In other words, they fire while walking backwards. A rebel commander runs from behind the corner and sees what's happening. He starts yelling for more troops.

COMMANDER - get some more men over here, and hurry.

about six men come over to him. He pushes them forward.

COMMANDER – don't let any of them through.

he and the solders open up on the zombies and they start going down is massive numbers. It is a whole sale zombie slaughter house. Zombie after zombie falls pray to the rebels' deadly guns.

inside Sara is leading her mom and Judy through the school. The building keeps shaking from the blasts. Judy is clinging to Sara's mom, and Charlie is walking right next her. Charlie suddenly goes stiff and starts growling. They hear gun fire and shouts of solders in front of them. Charlie starts to bark. They look down the hall and all of a sudden from behind a corner a man falls down backwards, dead. He is one of the stations defenders. Then from behind the same corner three more solders run. They are heading straight for Sara, her mom, and Judy. Bullets are hitting the wall behind them.

SARA – quick, in here.

she opens a door to her right, lets her mom, Charlie and Judy get in, and then gets in herself, closing the door behind them. They are in a utility closet. Outside the solders have turned around and are trying to fight off the enemy. The red necks turn the corner and two of them are taken down immediately. But the rest jump back behind the corner and start taking potshots at the defenders.

inside the closet Sara, her mom, and Judy are all huddled together. Judy is whimpering while Sara's mom tries to comfort her. Sara has her hands over her ears. Charlie is by the door standing guard.

outside the room the battle continues. Rebels keep trying to rush the defenders, but keep getting shot down. Finally the rebels throw a bunch of grenades around the corner. Two of the defenders are instantly killed. The third keeps firing but is backing up. He gets to another corner then runs out of sight. The red necks chase him down without giving the utility closet any notice.

up on the roof we have a scene of an American flag that is tattered and torn waving in the air as explosions go off around it. There are solders on the roof who are trying to shoot down at the oncoming rebel troops as they go inside. One solder, who is at the north end of the building, looks up and sees dozens of zombies coming towards the building that are going unnoticed by the rebels.

down on ground level a rebel solder is telling his men where to go. He is under the cover of the roof so he doesn't have to worry about getting shot from above. A man comes up to him.

SOLDER – sir, they have the entire front entrance barricaded up. We can't brake through there.

HOWARD – take what men we have left, and have them flank the enemy position through the auditorium. Go!

SOLDER – yes sir.

the solder runs off and goes down the flight of stares.

inside the auditorium rebel solders start running onto the stage. A few defenders are among the seats near the back close to the exit. A gunfight ensues, but the rebel's superior numbers soon overwhelm the badly outnumbered defenders. The defenders either are killed, or retreat out the back doors.

The rebel leader outside, who had just sent his men in to take the auditorium looks back over his shoulder and sees an ocean of zombies coming at him. So do all the solders that are with him.

HOWARD – every one get inside.

he starts shooting his gun at the zombies. A few go down, but not enough. All the solders are firing their guns and are going into the school. The commander is the last to do so. He keeps firing his weapon and backs down the stair way. Outside the zombies catch up to some of the rebels and start to eat them. Howard closes the door behind him and puts a barricade behind it. Zombies on the outside start banging against the door. They can't get in though.

But outside there is another door that rebels are still trying to barricade. They go over to that door and overwhelm the rebel troops. The rebels run but are shot up by the barricade set up by the rescue stations defenders. The zombies follow the rebels in and run right up against the defenders. The solders open fire on the zombies and, just like outside, it becomes a zombie slaughter. The zombies go down in mass numbers, their bodies start to pile up. After a little while the zombies need to climb over a hill of dead bodies. But they keep on coming.

the rebels in the auditorium are at the back doors. They open the doors and walk into the hall behind it. They spread out, some going to the left, but most going to outflank the defenders who are just now shooting up the zombies. The rebels turn the corner and see the solders shooting, but not what their shooting at.

REBEL SOLDER – let's get em.

the rebels give out a rebel yell and charge the position. The solders that were fighting off the zombies are caught off guard and try to shoot back. They turn all their attention to the rebel troops. The zombies are clamoring over the pile of dead bodies. Some of the defenders start shooting at them again, but the rebels don't let up their attack. The solders have no choice but to retreat. They stage a fighting retreat, leap froging backwards to get away. They retreat into one of the halls with many rebel troops trying to follow. But when they over run the barricade, zombies start poring in. The rebels are caught off guard and try desperately to fight. But the zombies have already broken in. The rebels run back the way came, shooting and killing as they go. The zombies catch some of them and have a feast. The rest go after the rebels that are running. There's a lot of fighting.

on the roof the defenders are still trying to fight off the enemy. The door to the roof opens and rebel solders start coming out onto the roof. There is an intense gun fight up there. The defenders are outnumbered though, and don't stand a chance. Many rebel troops go for the American flag, but the defenders are fighting tooth and nail to keep it from falling into enemy hands. But the rebels overwhelm them and get to the flag. They quickly pull it down and throw it off the roof. They run up their own confederate battle flag to replace it. The flag they throw off the roof slowly floats down to the ground where it is trampled under the feet of the undead. There is a shot of the flag and we zoom out from it. Very sad music is playing now. It is "The Offering" by Michel W. Smith.

there is a series of scenes where defending solders are fighting against the invaders, but for all their efforts, they aren't able to keep the rebels at bay. We hear the shouts of dozens of solders as they fight on. But the battle is already lost. Many put their hands up in surrender, but many more go down swinging.

inside the locker room woman and children huddle together. Many are whimpering and crying. The music is still playing.

inside the utility closet Sara, her mom, and Judy are crying together as explosions rock the building.

high angle scene looking down at the rebel flag. We see the flag waving in the breeze. Down on the ground floor past the flag we can also see the bodies of many dead solders, American and rebel alike, lying dead next to each other. The sad music continues to play. The camera goes down to the ground floor and focuses on the discarded American flag. It is tattered and torn, and has blood stains all over it. It lies on top of the dead bodies of those that tried to defend it. The wind catches it and the flag flies away over the sea of dead bodies. The music dims so we can barley hear it.

The rebel troops inside are finishing off the zombies. The troops on the roof are shooting down on the zombies that remain on the ground.

the sun is beginning to rise in the horizon.

inside the utility closet Charlie is standing by the door growling. The music picks up again. We can see shapes and shadows underneath the door. Outside rebel solders are running up and down the halls yelling and screaming that they are the victors in the battle. They are acting like crazy men. They are shooting up the ceiling. They walk over to the door that Sara, her mom, and Judy are hiding behind. They open the door and look in.

REBEL – well looky what we have here? Ha, get out!

They go inside and yank Judy and Sara to their feet. Charlie jumps at them but is knocked to the ground. Another rebel solder with a dog catching pole gets Charlie with it and drags him away. The girls and Sara's mom are all crying.

JUDY – CHARLIE!!!!!

as the music continues the solders drag all three of them in a different direction than they did Charlie. The music stops. The solder that has Sara doesn't want to go though.

REBEL #1 – you two go ahead; I'll stay here with this prisoner…

REBEL #2 – no chief, you know the orders. Bring here too.

the first rebel reluctantly does as he's told but can't help but give Sara a slap in the face before he does so.

inside the locker room the people are still huddled together. There is a door that opens up to the outside. The door opens and a rebel solder walks in. He is taken by surprise at how many people he finds there. He turns and calls out behind him.

SOLDER – sir, you'd better have a look at this.

another solder comes into view. The first solder steps out of the way for him. The officer takes one look at all the people.

COMMANDER – get em out of here. Line em up against the wall outside.

SOLDER – yes sir. Hay you'al get out now. Come on move.

he motions with his gun for them to move. The people get up and move out. The man at the door pushes many of them as they leave the locker room.

outside there are more rebel solders. They are in a line in front of the wall. They line all the refugees up against the wall and keep them there. It looks like their going to shoot them but they don't. The light of the sun is coming over the roof of the school. It is now early morning.

the speaker who has been watching the whole battle from a safe distance sees the rebel flag flying over the rescue station. He turns to a solder that was standing behind him.

SPEAKER – it is done. Get me a car solder.

SOLDER – but what about the remaining zombies sir?

SPEAKER – bring in support vehicles.

SOLDER – yes sir.

the solder salutes and runs off to do as his superior commanded.


	10. Chapter 11

next scene he is in a jeep surrounded by trucks with rebel troops who have AK47's in them. They role down the street toward the school while the solders with the guns shoot up any zombies that get too close. There are still many zombies around and they come to the truck. But the solders are professionals and keep them away. The sun is high in the sky now.

the caravan gets into the schools through the blasted out gate with the road that school buses used to use. They role in and see many rebel troops clearing the way by getting rid of dozens of zombie bodies. They grab the bodies and drag them off the road.

the rebel leader who was at the north wall and was driven inside is sitting down with his helmet in his hands. He looks tired and upset. Another solder walks up to him. The rebel leader looks up at him.

HOWARD– do you have the casualty report?

SOLDER – yes sir.

COMMANDER – well let's hear it.

SOLDER – yes sir. Of course the true number of casualty's is unknown; this is just our best estimate. There's at least seventy two dead, and 80 wounded.

HOWARD – what about from my men?

SOLDER – you led the attack on the north wall correct?

HOWARD – yes.

SOLDER – for your men we have . . . o my. About 40 dead, including Major White, but not many wounded, maybe five or six.

HOWARD– how come I have so many dead but no wounded.

SOLDER – it's because most of your men were killed outside the compound instead of inside it. Many more were probably wounded, but when the zombies got here they didn't have a chance.

the commander sighs and lets his head fall. Then from his right the caravan caring the speaker comes driving up. The solder next to the rebel leader comes to attention and salutes. Howard just sits there.

the speaker salutes back the man that was saluting him. He drops the salute and then the other man does. But he sees a solder sitting on the ground that refuses to salute. He turns to a man beside him.

SPEAKER – who is that man who refuses to give me respect?

the man next to him looks where he is pointing.

SOLDER – that's Captain Howard Mcnare. He led the assault on the north side of the school after Major White was killed.

SPEAKER – wasn't that the assault that lost the most amount of men?

SOLDER – yes sir. More than half our casualties came from that one assault.

SPEAKER – good. We need to make examples of incompetent officers.

SOLDER – sir, captain Mcnare is hardly incompetent.

SPEAKER – did I ask for your opinion?

SOLDER – no sir.

on the ground the caravan drives past and captain Howard is still just sitting there on the ground.

HOWARD – so much death.

SOLDER – sir?

HOWARD - why is it necessary to fight?

he looks up at his solder.

HOWARD – why do we have to kill?

SOLDER – we kill for our freedom sir. So we can live the way we want to.

HOWARD – think for yourself man. We've been spoon fed that crap since the cradle. We're no freer under our own rulers than we were under the United States.

SOLDER – sir, what you're saying is treason. You could be killed for saying such things.

Howard gets up and picks up his gun.

HOWARD – you know what, your right. After all, freedom to say what ever we want is one of the things we're fighting for, isn't it?

SOLDER – sir, I don't like the way this conversations going.

HOWARD – nether do I.

Captain Howard walks away. He slings his gun over his shoulder and just walks away. The solder he was talking to just stands there looking at him.

next scene a solder is standing guard over the refugees. They are all sitting now instead of standing up. They are huddled together for warmth and comfort. Sara, her mom, and Judy are all together.

JUDY – it's so cold.

SARA – here, take my coat. It'll be warm.

JUDY – thank you grannies daughter.

SARA – please, call me Sara.

JUDY – thank you Sara.

SARA – o, you're welcome.

The solder standing guard over them catches Captain Howard as he walks by.

SOLDER – sir, what do I do with all of them?

HOWARD – well for Christ sake get them inside. Can't you see they're freezing out here?

SOLDER – but sir, I was told. . .

HOWARD – who tolled you what!?

SOLDER – LT Chris Sutherland. He tolled me to keep these people out here as punishment for abiding the enemy.

HOWARD - can you see this rank on my shoulder? I out rank your LT, so you have to do as I say and I say get these people inside NOW!!!

Howard rubs his rank and shouts at the top of his lungs. The solder gives a hasty salute and starts to carry out the order.

SOLDER – okay everybody up. Come on move. Get to your feet. Move.

everyone obeys him and goes in front of him.

Howard sees three of his solders not doing anything. He calls to them.

HOWARD – hay you there, come here.

the three run over to him and salute. He salutes back.

HOWARD – give that man a hand. Get everyone back inside to where they were before, and then get them something to eat.

SOLDER – yes sir.

they salute and go off to carry out his command. Howard walks off and goes inside.

It's a few minutes later and Howard goes into the lunch room where everyone has been put. He sees two girls and an older woman sitting at a cot. They are Sara, her mom, and Judy. They are eating some Danish pastries. He walks over to them. They are talking amongst themselves.

JUDY – mm, these thingy's are good.

SARA'S MOM – they're Danish pastries Judy.

JUDY – mm, these Danish pastries are good.

she stuffs her face with one. It gets all over her.

SARA – ha, she got it all over her face.

SARA'S MOM – here Judy, let me wipe that off for you.

HOWARD – how are you three doing?

they all jump when they hear him. Judy and Sara just look at him with fishy stars while Sara's mom answers him.

SARA'S MOM – very fine thank you.

HOWARD – you know if there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask.

SARA'S MOM – well that's very fine of you but I think. . .

JUDY – can you get me Charlie back?

SARA'S MOM – Judy. . .

HOWARD – who?

JUDY - Charlie, he's my dog. You bad men took him away, and I want him back.

HOWARD – well, I'll see what I can do.

JUDY – really? You'll find Charlie for me?

SARA – don't count on it Judy.

HOWARD – yes, I'll really find your dog.

just then Captain Howard is tapped on the back. He turns around and sees three rebel troops. One of them starts speaking to him.

REBEL – are you Captain Howard Mcnare?

HOWARD – yes, yes I am.

the rebel troops all point their guns at him. Captain Howard is stunned.

REBEL – sir, you are hereby under arrest for mal conducted, treason against the Independent Confederacy of Southern States, (he looks at Judy and Sara who are still eating their pastries) and giving comfort to our enemies.

Howard had already dropped his gun to the floor. He puts his hands on his head. One of the solders walks behind him takes his hands, and hand cuffs him. They start to lead him away.

HOWARD – where are you taking me?

SOLDER – shut up.

they hit him in the chest and he falls to his knees. They prop him back up and drag him away.

Judy runs after them with Sara and her mom chasing her.

JUDY – no, you can't take him away you bad men. He's nice and he's guna find Charlie for me so let him go.

Sara and her mom catch up to her and pick her up.

SOLDER – get that kid out of here if you know what's good for you.

SARA'S MOM – yes right away.

JUDY – no, let the nice man go so he can find Charlie.

SARA – be quiet Judy.

SOLDER – all of you get back inside.

they all retreat into the lunch room with Judy kicking and screaming.

JUDY – no, I want my dog. I want Charlie. He saved me. I want him back NOW!!

SARA'S MOM – now you shut that up. You'll never see Charlie again if you keep yelling like that do you understand me? Never! Now be quiet.

Judy nods and shuts up. Sara's mom takes her back to the cot and lays her down.

through the door another solder walks in with a mega phone in his hands. He puts the mega phone to his mouth.

SOLDER – attention everybody get up and move outside. Everybody get up and move outside now. You are to witness the trial and punishment of the enemies of the Independent Confederacy of Southern States. Everybody move out.

people start getting up and leaving. Outside lining the walls are more rebel solders with AK 47's in hand. Sara's mom picks up Judy and walks with the rest outside. Sara hesitates and than follows. Sara runs over to her mom.

SARA – mom, I know what's going to happen.

SARA'S MOM – not now Sara.

SARA – no mom you don't understand. They're going to kill people.

SARA'S MOM – don't be ridicules.

SARA – no I'm not lying to you. I've seen them do this before.

their slowing down traffic and a rebel solder goes over to them.

SOLDER – hay, you there, get moving.

they get moving faster than they were. They also duck their heads down.

SARA – mom. . .

SARA'S MOM – not now Sara.

Sara stops trying tell her mom. They all keep walking through the halls with rebel troops staring at them. They go through the doors and start going to the left to where the student parking lot was. As Sara expected a large stage has gone up and it is surrounded by rebel solders. Two confederate flags flap in the wind at the back corners of the stage. There are two nooses at the back of the stage.

SARA – o my God, it's happening again.

JUDY – granny, what's happening?

SARA'S MOM – I don't know honey.

The Speaker is standing on the stage looking over the crowd. He looks very imposing. Sara looks up at him. He looks over the crowd and grins a huge, wicked grin. The people are pushed right in front of the stage and are surrounded by rebel troops. The Speaker spreads his hands out to the crowd.

SPEAKER - people, you have betrayed your country men in their fight for freedom in the south. You have taken shelter under the wings of the oppressive national state, and for that you will all be punished.

a murmur goes through the crowd. The Speaker holds up his hands for silence. He yells.

SPEAKER – do not force me to make your punishment harsher than necessary.

that gets through to the crowd. They all stop talking and listen to the Speaker again.

SPEAKER – enemies of the south are enemies of the south, regardless of if they are men, woman, or children. All are responsible for their actions, and all must face the consequences of such actions. Each and every one of you is guilty of abiding the enemy. You are all going to be punished. From the old woman to the child that sleeps in its mothers arms, you are all guilty. But some of you are guiltier than others, some of you have not just taken shelter underneath the wings of the enemy but have also openly helped him in his war against the freedom loving solders of the Independent Confederacy of Southern States, and those people must be dealt with accordingly.

he snaps his fingers and a blind folded solder is led out of the school building. They lead him up onto the stage and put him right in front of the Speaker. They take off the blindfold.

SPEAKER – sergeant Anthony Hawkins, you are accused of aiding the enemies of the south and openly oppressing the people of the ICSS. How do you plead?

ANTHONY – Guilty! I am a solder of the United States Army and have proudly fought and killed many of your kind.

the solder spits in the Speakers face. The Speaker doesn't show anything on his face.

SPEAKER – Sergeant Hawkins, you are herby sentenced to death by hanging.

he nods his head toward the nooses and the two solders take him away.

SPEAKER – bring out the next man.

as the two solders set the first solder up to be hanged, the door that the first solder came out from is opened again and two more rebel troops bring out another solder. He is also blindfolded like the first. Unlike the first he is fighting madly with his two captures. They take off his blind fold so he can see the platform. He sees the first solder with the noose around his neck standing on top of a stool. He starts yelling and fighting more than ever.

Sara's mom is covering Judy's face.

SARA'S MOM – you don't have to see this honey. Its okay, it's okay.

the solder being led toward the stage is yelling madly.

SOLDER – noooo, no, no, noooo! Let me go!

the two rebel troops lead him up to the stage. Like the first he is led right up to the Speaker.

SPEAKER – privet Billy Gordon, you are accused of aiding the enemies of the south and openly oppressing the people of the ICSS. How do you plead?

BILLY – innocent sir. I was drafted into the army by force and I have never oppressed anyone.

SPEAKER – you're a lire. Is it not true that you were given a choice between joining the army and leaving this station? Is it not true that even when the battle started you fought against our brave and heroic troops? Is it not also true that you on your own free will came to this rescue station in the first place?

BILLY – but sir I had no. . . .

SPEAKER – choice? Is that what your about to say? Everyone has a choice. You have made the wrong one and than lied about it. For that your sentence is death by hanging. Take him away.

BILLY – no, no sir I beg of you don't do this. I am a good southerner. I have a confederate flag hanging in my bed room. I sing Dixie every day. I love the south.

the solders come up to him and pick him up by his solders.

BILLY – no, please I'm innocent, innocent. I've never done anything wrong in my whole life I swear.

the solders punch him in the chest and take him to the noose. He shuts up. They stand him up on a stool and fasten a noose around his neck. He is right next to Anthony who is still just standing there.

BILLY – their gana kill us man, were gana die.

ANTHONY – why can't you go out with at least a little decency? There's nothing we can do now but die honorably.

BILLY – to hell with dieing honorably. I wana live.

SPEAKER - these two have been tried and have been found guilty of crimes against the south. The sentence for such a crime is death. Make it so.

BILLY - nooooo. . .!!!

Two solders push the stools out from under them. Anthony goes down and doesn't fight. Billy on the other hand struggles and fights. He kicks madly at the air. He swings on the rope trying to get down. It only lasts for a few seconds before he stops. Two solders cut them down and throw them into a wagon behind the stage. They get into the wagon and take out their pistols. They both shoot a man in the head so that they won't come back as zombies.

SPEAKER – keep them coming.

there are a series of scenes where the Speaker calls out names and than hanging people.

SPEAKER – privet first class Frank Sadol.

SPEAKER – LT Edward Husted.

SPEAKER – you have been sentenced to death.

SPEAKER – you have been found guilty of crimes against the people of the south.

SPEAKER – make it so.

solders kick the stools out from under two solders that are under the nooses. Sara and her mom look on with sadness. They do not want to watch this.

SPEAKER – Chief Tom Vatter.

SPEAKER – you have been accused of crimes against the south.

SPEAKER – if you beg for your life I might find it in my heart to spare your life.

the solder before him spits in the speakers face.

SPEAKER – you have been sentenced to death. . .

SPEAKER - . . . have been sentenced to death. Make it so.

behind him two solders are hung again. They are once again taken down and shot in the head.

SPEAKER – Major Bristol and Coronal Lebo.

a hush goes over the crowd. From the door four solders lead Lebo and Bristol out from the building. They are led up to the stage. The Speaker is standing there with a huge grin on his face waiting for them.

SPEAKER – are you the former commander of this rescue station?

LEBO – yes I am.

SPEAKER – and are you also the one that led these men in their fight against the solders of the south?

LEBO – yes I am.

SPEAKER – due to recent development I am obliged to spare you your life.

Lebo looks at him stund.

SPEAKER – you have helped our cause by pointing out the solders under your command who were hiding among the civilian population, and for that you may go.

the crowd explodes in outrage. Shouts of "traitor" and "coward" are heard from the crowd.

Lebo looks at him still stund. Than he realizes what he is trying to do.

LEBO – why you little.

he lunges for the Speaker but rebel troops hold him back.

SPEAKER – take him away and drop him off at the other side of town. That way he won't bother us here any longer.

Lebo keeps fighting but the rebel troops lead him away. The Speaker turns to Bristol.

LEBO – no, it's a lie. It's all a lie.

the solders punch him in the chest and gag him.

SPEAKER – but as for you, you have refused to help us, and for that you are to be punished.

he nods to his troops who take Bristol to the nooses. They put Bristol's head through a noose and kick the stool out from under him. The Speaker turns to the crowd.

SPEAKER – you have seen what happens to friends of the south and to enemies of the south. Maybe in time you will prove yourselves to be the former, but for now you are still our enemies. You will be taken to our capitol in Montgomery where you will work as slave labors. If you prove your loyalty you will be released and become citizens of the new south. If you do not, you will remain slave labors for the rest of your miserable lives. That is the punishment for your treason. You are dismissed. But be ready, for tomorrow we leave for Montgomery.

the rebel troops lead everyone into the building. Judy is crying in Sara's moms arms. Sara's mom is comforting her.

outside Lebo is tied and in the back of a pickup truck. Two rebel solders are guarding him.

LEBO – you know as well as I that I didn't have anything to do with my solders deaths.

REBEL #1 – a hu. Ha, ha. Nice little trick we pulled off on you. Make you look like nothing but a filthy traitor to all the people you worked so hard to protect before taking you out back to be shot. Brilliant!

REBEL #2 – brilliant!

the truck stops.

REBEL #1 – well here we are. (Turns to Lebo) get out.

Lebo doesn't respond. The rebel solder pick him up and throws him out of the truck. Lebo hits the ground with his face. He groins. The rebels pick him up and start hitting him. They beat him senseless. Blood starts to pour out of his mouth.

REBEL #2 – all right all right lets get this thing over with.

they put him up against a tree. They force him to stand up. He looks up and sees their aiming their guns at him. Music starts to play. It's loud and sharp. Lebo looks to the sky and closes his eyes. The rebels open fire on him. It doesn't take long before Lebo is dead and falls to the ground. He is shot in the head many times.


	11. Chapter 12

Nathan is sleeping in a tent. He is tossing and turning around.

in his dream we see a scene from earlier in the movie. It is the scene where Nathan finds his mother dead in the church.

NATHAN – Phil. . . .

PHIL – not now Nathan I need to fix this.

NATHAN –Doc!!!

PHIL– WHAT!!

NATHAN – I think I know what happened.

Nathan sees his mother lying on the floor dead.

NATHAN - NOOOOO!!!!!!. . .

he runs over to her. He picks her head up and starts crying over her. He looks up at a rebel flag pinned to the wall. Hate fills his eyes.

NATHAN – NOOOO. . .

he is woken up by a solder that had entered the tent. He wisps out a gun by reflex.

SOLDER – sir, they need you in the command tent.

the solder leaves the tent without saying anything ells.

next scene Nathan is walking through the darkness towards the command tent. It is still early morning. It is drizzling and he puts his hood over his head to keep the rain off of him. He walks through the flap of a large tent and sees Hunter, and one other person, who will be known as Doc, standing there bent over a map. Doc and Hunter turn to him when he walks in.

NATHAN –Hunter, Doc. Well what's going on?

He nods towards each of them.

HUNTER – Nathan, so nice of you to join us. Come over here and we'll show you.

Nathan walks over to the table with the map on it and looks at it.

HUNTER – the rebels have stepped up their offensive against holdouts in the panhandle. Last night they took the Crestview High rescue station.

NATHAN – you're kidding?

DOC – I'm afraid that's not all. They've also managed to cut off Tallahassee from its supply lines through central Florida. Now the only way for the city to get the food and ammunition it needs to fight is by sea, and with the Mexicans sending so many ships into the gulf, that's going to be a problem.

NATHAN – well can't the navy do anything about that?

DOC – there are some ships working in the gulf but most of our ships were over seas on combat duty before the war broke out. Well, this war anyway.

NATHAN - so what you're saying is that Tallahassee is probably going to fall and we can't do a thing to stop it?

HUNTER – not from over 180 miles away we can't, at least not directly. What we can do is give the rebels so much hell over here that they can't put as much presser on Tallahassee as they might want to.

NATHAN – but there's no way we can put enough presser on then to make them stop the attack all together. We just don't have that sort of man power.

DOC – and a long campaign would be more likely to reveal our position than relieve presser on Tallahassee. It's just too risky.

HUNTER – who said anything about a long campaign? I was talking about a series of short, yet decisive raids that would nock the local rebels off their feet.

NATHAN – but even if we knocked the local rebels out of town altogether we couldn't keep Tallahassee from falling. We're small fry in the big picture right now. The rebels are still fighting the army first and us last, so they're going to go after the army in Tallahassee. Until we get more men and more equipment we aren't going to be able to fight them one on one.

DOC – what about the Air Force? Can't they do anything to help?

HUNTER – I'm afraid that's going to be harder than we at first thought. During the fight at CHS an AC-130 was shot down.

DOC AND NATHAN – what!!!

NATHAN – how the hell did that happen?

HUNTER – the rebels took Fort Rucker in Alabama two days ago. The base had dozens of ground to air missiles and countless other army equipment. The Air Force doesn't seem to want to risk any more of their precious aircraft. At least not any of the gun ships.

NATHAN – so their going to use the fighters?

HUNTER – I have no idea what their going to do with those. They've already moved most of them to the southern border with Mexico to protect the south west. The rest aren't doing much of anything these days.

DOC – okay we're not doing anything but wasting time. We still need to do something with or without their help. What do we know about the attack on the rescue station?

HUNTER – we know that they came in with about two hundred solders and attacked the station from three sides that much we got from intercepting radio transmissions they were sending to Duke Field and the gun ships. We also know that there were about one hundred and six civilians taking shelter there.

NATHAN – well what will happen to the civilians now that the rebels have them?

HUNTER – I don't know. But they can't have much use for them, any more than we do.

NATHAN – but we have to do something for them. Whatever the rebels do to them it can't be good.

HUNTER – no, the last thing we need are a bunch of civilian pukes running around here. Every man here was chosen to be here for a special reason. What can they give us except misery?

DOC – I can see what your saying Hunter, hell I can't say I had much use for civilians while I was an army Doctor, but these people are still human. We can't simply leave them to their fate.

HUNTER – but do you know what bringing one hundred civies here would do to us? It would ruin us. We wouldn't be able to care for them all. We wouldn't be able to get anything done. They wouldn't take orders from any of us, and they certainly wouldn't accept our authority over them. They would be the death of us all.

DOC – who said anything about bringing them all here? Of course we won't bring them here. We'd have to find some place for them to go, but we can't leave them as they are.

HUNTER – but even if we wanted to we don't have the man power to rescue one hundred civies and move them from point A to point B without getting us all killed.

NATHAN – but we can't just leave them. We need to get to them and. . . .

HUNTER – and what? Give them all guns and say "here you go now good luck"? I don't think so.

NATHAN – we could take them to the Air Force base.

HUNTER – good idea. Let's just drive one hundred people straight down a major highway that connects this town to the rest of the rebel states 20 miles through heavily populated territory.

NATHAN – we don't have to take them to Eglin, we can take them to Duke Field and have them fly to Eglin in their MC- 130's.

DOC – by God you do have a point.

HUNTER – it doesn't matter. There is no way we can storm that rescue station and evacuate one hundred people.

SOLDER – you may not have to sir.

they all spin around and see a solder come inside the tent with a piece of paper in his hands.

HUNTER – what the hell are you doing solder?

SOLDER – sorry sir, but we just intercepted a radio transmission from the rescue station. The rebels are planning to move the people out tomorrow morning at six o'clock.

NATHAN – where are they taking them?

SOLDER – they didn't say, but they did make it quite clear that they were going north into Alabama.

DOC – my God their taking them to Montgomery.

HUNTER – impossible, they would need an army to keep a group that size from escaping.

SOLDER – impossible or not sir that's what their doing.

HUNTER – is that all?

the solder nods.

HUNTER – than get out.

the solder salutes and leave the tent. Hunter goes over to the map.

DOC – they'll have to use the major roads to get that many people that far north. They can't possibly move all those people quickly.

NATHAN – no, but they could split up.

HUNTER – what makes you think they'll do that?

NATHAN – because that's how they operate. They don't move as one collective group. They splinter their forces and then come together when they need to fight. That's how they work.

DOC – and if they split up they'll be able to cover more ground in a sorter period of time.

HUNTER – if they split up we might be able to pull off an attack. But it all depends on how many groups there are, and how many solders there are in each group. We have to know for sure.

NATHAN – we'll have to send out a recon group to spy on the rescue station.

HUNTER – I'll go. I'm the only one here that's trained in advanced warfare.

NATHAN – I'll go with you.

HUNTER – no. I go alone. The less people involved the less chance that something can go wrong.

NATHAN – and the better chance of something happening to you and the whole plan falling apart because if it.

DOC –He's right. If something happens to you we won't have any of the information we need to pull off an attack.

HUNTER – I work best when alone.

NATHAN – you're going to need my help.

Hunter looks at Nathan hard trying to make him back down. Nathan doesn't. Hunter smiles.

HUNTER – well come along then.

next scene music is playing and Nathan and Hunter are getting into their gear. Nathan has an M-16 while Hunter has nothing but a pistol and a large hunting knife strapped to his leg. They both get into camouflage BDU's and Hunter ties a bandana around his head. He sticks one more knife into a belt on one side and another pistol on the other side. Nathan fills his extra pockets with ammunition. He also caries a pistol and a small knife. They both cover their faces with camouflage face paint and tie on some boots. They leave the tent looking hard core. They walk over to a jeep and get in. Hunter turns the key and they drive off.

next scene is at the rescue station. Rebel troops are patrolling along outside the perimeter trying to keep the zombies from getting too close. This side of the station is covered with trees. There are a few houses around but they are surrounded by trees. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Past the trees we can see the tops of the football stadium. More rebels are up there. There are five rebels outside the station, with one of them the commander. They are going around searching the nearby buildings for people and zombies. They don't want anyone sneaking up on them.

Nathan and Hunter are hiding in a nearly bush, nearly invisible because of their camo. The rebel solders walk by them and go into a house. Shots ring out and a few second latter the rebels come out with three dead bodies in their arms. They pile the bodies up and move on. The rebels leave to search another house.

Hunter turns to Nathan and gives him some hand signals. Nathan understands and starts to move back into the brush. He is followed by Hunter who is holding his gun with his knife right underneath it. It looks really cool. They both move silently through the underbrush toward the rescue station. The guards move about their routs not expecting anything to go wrong. Nathan and Hunter move in.

inside the rescue station the Speaker is watching a TV with a report from Tallahassee on it.

REPORTER – although the city has been surrounded governor Bill Crist has refused to leave the city until every last civilian has been evacuated. He states, and I quote "I don't care if the rebels were on the very steps of this building I am not going to leave until every last one of the people in this city are safe. This is my city and nobodies going to drive me out of it."

the Speaker is sitting down behind a desk inside the rescue station. He starts to laugh.

SPEAKER – ha, ha, ha, o Bill you stupid fool. You don't stand a chance. Ha.

REPORTER – despite the armies best efforts rebel troops have managed to surround the city and cut off our main supply lines from central Florida. It is only a matter of time before the city runs out of food and begins to starve. Behind me as you can see this Wall-Mart has been stripped bare of all its merchandise.

there is a knock at the door and a rebel solder walks in. he salutes the Speaker.

SPEAKER – yes what do you want?

the solder drops the salute.

SOLDER – sir, I have brought the prisoner Howard Mcnare to you as you have requested.

SPEAKER – yes bring him in.

the solder goes outside and motions with his hands. Another rebel solder walks in with Howard in front of him. Howard has his hands tied and has lots of bruises all over his face. He looks tired but not afraid.

SPEAKER – you were in charge of the attack on the north wall of the school, is that correct?

HOWARD – I was second in command. When our commander was killed I assumed command.

SPEAKER – but you were in charge for most of the battle is that right?

HOWARD – yes.

SPEAKER – your platoon took more casualties than the all the rest of the army, can you explain that?

HOWARD – yes I can. My platoon was the one worst hit by the gun ships. We were out in the open when they came. Even when we got inside there was heavy fighting. It was my platoon, if you remember, that made it to the roof first and put up our flag.

SPEAKER – none of this excuses you from your own incompetence.

the Speaker looks at a sheet of paper in his hands.

SPEAKER – I also have a charge of speaking out against the war, and planning to overthrow the rebel government.

HOWARD – WHAT!!! Who told you that!!!?

SPEAKER – is it true?

HOWARD – no. I have never plotted to overthrow the government.

SPEAKER – but you have not denied speaking against the war.

HOWARD – no, I don't deny that.

the Speaker smiles an evil smile.

SPEAKER – speaking out against the war is condemning the decisions of the new southern government, and thus constitutes as plotting against it.

HOWARD – what!? That's insane.

SPEAKER – Captain Mcnare, you are insubordinate and treason's. By putting yourself against the policy of the south you are putting yourself against the south, and are therefore an enemy of the ICSS. Your penalty will be life as a slave at our capital.

the Speaker nods to one of the solders.

SPEAKER – take him away.

Howard tries to fight but the solders punch him and kick him into submission. One of the solders stays behind.

SPEAKER – what do you want now?

SOLDER – sir, the man are awaiting orders as to the transfer of the prisoners.

SPEAKER – yes. Tell them to split them into four even groups and give each group the same amount of solders. Tell them to take any rout their commanders see fit as long as they all take different ones. And send the wounded up in there own caravan.

SOLDER – yes sir. And what would you like me to do with the prisoners in the mean time?

SPEAKER – you men have had a pretty rough time. Feel free to use the females prisoners to.. help yourselves relax a little bit.

the solders smiles wide.

SOLDER – yes sir.

the solder leaves the room. He goes outside and starts walking across the street when from out of nowhere Hunter sneaks up on him and has his knife to the solders throat. Nathan puts a bag over his head and they both hustle him away to one of the buildings. They take him inside and throw him down in one of the corners. Hunter takes the bag off his head and Nathan is standing over him with his M-16 pointed at the solder. Hunter has his knife at the mans throat.

HUNTER – if you make a sound, I swear to God you'll be dead before anyone can hear you. Is that clear?

the man nods vigorously.

HUNTER – how are you going to get all these people to Montgomery?

SOLDLER – what? How'd you . . .?

HUNTER – answerer the question!!!

Hunter slaps the man on the side of the face. The man is still quiet.

HUNTER – answerer me!!!

SOLDER – their . . . their gana split them up.

HUNTER – into how many groups?

SOLDER – four, four groups.

HUNTER – how many solders are going to be with each group?

the solder doesn't answerer.

HUNTER – answerer me god damn it!!!!

SOLDER – twelve.

HUNTER – you only have fifty solders?

SOLDER – yes.

HUNTER – when do you leave? Tell me or I swear to God I'll drive this knife into your throat.

SOLDER – the morning, the morning. Please…

HUNTER – good. You've been a real help (short pause) now get up.

SOLDER – what?

HUNTER – do you not understand words dumb ass? Get up.

the solder get up. Hunter turns him around and starts to tie his hands behind his back.

SOLDER – what . . . what are you doing?

HUNTER – I can't have you going back and telling your leader that I know your plans. You're coming with us.

SOLDER – WHAT?!

HUNTER – shut up. Nathan, gag him.

Nathan walks up with a role of duck tape in his hands. Hunter holds the man still while Nathan duck tapes his mouth.

HUNTER – now, get moving.

Hunter picks the solder up and hustles him away. Nathan goes to the door and makes sure no one is outside. He motions with his hands for Hunter to follow.

NATHAN - come on, this way.

Hunter comes out of the building with the prisoner in front of him. The prisoner is struggling, so Hunter puts his knife to his back.

HUNTER - now you listen here, if you don't cooperate I'm going to stick this knife into your back and leave you to die. You understand?

the prisoner nods vigorously.

HUNTER - than move it.

Hunter pushes the prisoner out the door and keeps him at arms length. Nathan moves in front of them as they move out. They make their way to the football stadium and walk along under the bleachers. Up on top of the bleachers rebel troops keep an eye out for anything. But Hunter and Nathan are too fast even with a prisoner. They move quickly and make it to the fence surrounding the school. Nathan goes over first Hunter pushes the prisoner over, and then jumps over himself. Nathan is holding a gun to the mans head.

HUNTER – this way.

Hunter leads them away from the school through the woods. Around them are dense clumps of bushes and tall trees. There are houses around but they are not all together. They are spread out pretty far from each other. As they make their way through the woods they come by a house and start to turn a corner but just as they do so a zombie comes out from it and grabs the prisoner. Before Nathan or Hunter can do anything the zombie takes a big bite out of the mans neck.

PRISINER – ahhhhhhhh. . .

Before the zombie can take another bite Hunter takes his knife away from the mans back and drives it into the zombies head. The creature falls dead, but now zombies are starting to come out of the houses all around them, drawn by the noise of a screaming rebel. The rebel is thrashing around on the ground holding his neck. Blood pours out from the mans wound and getting all over the ground. But Nathan and Hunter have more urgent things to worry about. The zombies are coming at them and they open fire with their guns.

HUNTER – take them down, take them all down.

Lots of zombies go down but there are more coming. There are always more. Zombies start coming out of the house that Nathan and Hunter are standing against, so they both leave, firing and killing zombies as they go.

the rebel with the bite in his neck gets to his feet, still clutching his neck, and tries to get away. But he is bent over and only moves slowly. Blood is pouring out of him now. His face is starting to go white. He sits down by one of the walls to the house. Around him zombies start to approach, hearing his screams and smelling his blood. He yells feebly.

REBEL – help, help me.

nobody comes. The zombies still come at him.

REBEL – please somebody, help me.

but nobody hears him except Nathan who is too busy to listen. The zombies reach him and start to tear his arms off. He tries to fight back but is over powered and brought to the ground. He screams.

REBEL – Nooo. . . somebody for the love of God help me. . . NO! NOOOooo. . .

his screams end as he is torn in two and ripped limb from limb. Nathan and Hunter continue to move back while being chased by zombies.

NATHAN – okay, time to get out of here.

they both turn around and are suddenly shot at by two rebel solders that have come out of nowhere. They both dive for cover but Hunter is shot in the leg.

HUNTER - ahh hell.

NATHAN – what is it?

HUNTER – I got hit in the leg.

NATHAN – Jesus Christ. Can you walk?

HUNTER – worry about your own hide.

the rebels keep shooting at them Nathan peeks his head over his cover and returns fire. Hunter rips off a piece of his clothing and starts using it as a bandage. Now the zombies are coming at them from behind and Hunter starts to shoot at them. The rebel troops try to advance but Nathan keeps them away.

NATHAN – we have to get out of here.

HUNTER – tell me something I don't already know.

the zombies are getting closer and closer. Hunter keeps shooting at them but there are too many. Hunter takes out a hand grenade from his belt and pulls the pin.

HUNTER – hold on.

he throws the grenade. It rolls to the rebels and explodes killing both of them.

HUNTER – come on.

Nathan lifts Hunter off the ground and they both start to go to the safety of the woods. The zombies loose interest in them and go after the wounded solders. The rebel prisoner is among them.

As they run some more rebels spot them and start shooting. Nathan and Hunter jump behind some trees for cover. Hunter takes out his pistol and returns fire and takes down one of the rebels. The rest jump behind any cover they can find. Hunter gets up and starts walking sideways firing his gun as he goes. Nathan turns and blasts the rebels cover with a burst from his M-16.

One of the rebels takes out a radio and talks into it.

REBEL – HQ, HQ this is 2nd platoon come in. We have enemy combatants in sector 2B. We need reinforcements immediately.

Nathan and Hunter continue to shoot up the rebel position.

NATHAN – we need to get to the car.

HUNTER – OK let's go. I'll cover for you.

Hunter stands up and shoots at the rebels with his pistol. Nathan gets up and runs down a dirt road with thick woods to either side. The dirt road takes a sharp turn to the right and Nathan takes the corner. A few abandoned cars are parked on the road at odd angles. Nathan goes into the woods, turns around, and aims his gun the way he just came from.

Hunter finishes firing his gun and turns to follow Nathan. The rebels get up and shoot him as he runs away, but he turns the corner and gets out of sight.

the rebels solders start to go after him, firing there guns as they move. The rebel with the radio talks into it.

REBEL – their going down Peterson Road. Were in pursuit.

RADIO – roger that we have reinforcements on their way. Continue your pursuit until they arrive.

REBEL – roger that.

the rebels chase Hunter pass the corner and see him running. They open fire on him and he dives behind an abandoned car. They try to rush him but just as they do so Nathan opens up on them and kills many of them. The rest of the rebels dive for cover. Hunter gets up and starts shooting at the rebels and Nathan runs backwards. After Nathan gets out of sight Hunter gets up and starts to run.

REBEL – don't pursue! Don't pursue! Their laying ambushes. Stay back!

he hears the sound of shuffling feet to his left. He turns and out from the woods zombies start to come. He starts to shoot them. The rest of his solders start shooting too. But then zombies start coming out on the right. More start to come down the road from behind. The solders are trapped. They fire franticly.

Hunter catches up to Nathan and together they move down the street.

HUNTER – come on.

Hunter runs over to a muddy Jeep parked by the side of the road. Hunter gets in the drivers seat while Nathan hops in the back and uses a large machine gun that has been mounted. Hunter starts the car. Just as he does so they hear the sound of engines coming there way. Nathan looks down the road and then two rebel trucks and three ATV's start coming up the road towards them.

NATHAN – let's go!!

Hunter guns the engine and floors it away from the rebel trucks and ATV's. The rebel vehicles follow them right on their tail. Nathan turns the machine gun around and starts shooting at the rebels. The rebel trucks start to swerve and return fire. Two ATV's turn off the road to their right onto another dirt road. The rebel trucks return fire at Nathan.

NATHAN – go faster!!

HUNTER – would you shut up!!!

their jeep turns a corner and they almost flip over taking it. In front of them are a large group of zombies having a feast and just wandering around. Hunter doesn't even slow down. He just runs them over. Blood smears on the window. Nathan feels a big bump.

NATHAN – what the hell was that?

HUNTER – nothing important.

the rebels follow. But now there are more zombies on the road. The trucks make it though all right and two ATV's but the last ATV to go past hits a zombie and flips over. The guy driving it goes flying and hits the dirk hard. The zombies gather around him.

Hunter keeps driving past more and more zombies. As he passes them Nathan kills them with his gun. Then the rebel trucks start firing at him and he turns his attention back at them. In front of the jeep the two ATV's that went off the road com bask onto it from another dirk road. They are in front of the jeep. Both have a rider on them as well as a driver and they turn themselves around as best they can and start shooting at Hunter. Nathan is too busy shooting at the trucks to turn around and take out the four wheelers. Hunter speeds the jeep up and goes right for the ATV's. He hits one of them and it goes under the jeep. The other ones passenger fires at Hunter and almost hits him. But now there are a bunch of zombies in the road. The ATV has to swerve all over the road to avoid hitting them. The passenger starts to shoot at the zombies but few go down. Then Hunter takes out his pistol and shoots the passenger right in the shoulder. He falls off the ATV and lies on the ground for a second. Then he stands on his feet. He turns around and screams as Hunter runs him down. The man makes a _thump thump_ under the wheels.

Behind them the rebel gunners shoot out one of the jeeps tires. The jeep starts to swerve all over the place while Hunter tries to bring it under control. But he can't and the jeep swerves to the side of the road.

HUNTER – watch out!!!!

Nathan looks and sees their about to hit a tree. Then it does. Nathan jumps from the truck just as it does and rolls on the ground inside the woods. Hunter flies out of the jeep and hits the road really hard. Zombies are starting to close in on him so he gets up on one knee and starts shooting at them. Fortunately there aren't many nearby. The rebels stop the truck and ATV's and four go over to Hunter. Two point their guns at him so that he won't shoot them. He drops the gun and they kick it out of the way.

REBEL #1 – stand up.

HUNTER – kiss my ass.

the rebel hits him on the head. Hunter grabs his head and goes to the ground. Blood starts to pour from the wound.

REBEL #1 – I said get the hell up!!!

Hunter doesn't respond for a few seconds and then gets up. The rebels tie his hands together and shove him toward the truck.

the rebels of the other ATV's get off and go over to the truck and look inside. They look into the truck and see no one. They look at each other confused.

REBEL #2 – where'd the other one go?

they peer in. Than a knife cuts through the air and goes through one of the rebels heads. Nathan comes running out of the woods before the other one can react and cuts his throat. The two solders by Hunter don't see him. There are two other solders in Hunter's general area who are keeping the few zombies from getting to them.

REBEL – come on lets go.

REBEL #1 – get moving you bastard.

the rebel pushes Hunter over to the trucks while the other solders follow shooting at the growing number of zombies. The rebel who is pushing Hunter shoves him into the back seat of one of the trucks. Another rebel comes along too.

REBEL #1 – the speaker is goanna have fun with you. . .

all of a sudden the driver turns and we see its Nathan in a rebel uniform. The rebel looks around the truck and sees dead bodies around it.

REBEL #1 – holy shi. . .

Nathan pulls out his gun lightning fast and shoots the rebel in the head. Hunter takes out a knife he had been hiding under his shirt and drives in into the rebels heart. The rebel falls over dead. The rest of the rebels hear the sound and turn around and stare at Hunter who is now manning the machine gun. Hunter smiles at them and then opens fire. Three rebels go down and the rest dive for cover. Nathan floors it and the truck flies down the road. The truck goes off into the distance and the rebels get back to their feet. Zombies are coming at them.

REBEL – let's get out of here! Come on.

they go over to the truck and the ATV's and try to turn them on. But the car has three tires blown and the ATV's wont start at all.

REBEL – come on, come on start.

REBEL – he sabotaged the engines!

the zombies are getting closer. They are coming through the trees and up the road.

REBEL – we have to get out of here!

the solders try to blaze away but run out of ammo. They try to climb up on the roof of the cars to get away but the zombie's catch them and drag them down. One man goes under the truck and the zombies crawl in after him. They bite him on the leg and he gives out a scream. He pulls out his gun and shoots at shoots a couple in the head but they grab him and drag him out into the open. Then they start ripping him apart. Some others back in through the doors of the truck and start throwing stuff at the zombies. But the zombies ignore this and go inside after them.

Nathan is driving the truck away from the doomed rebel solders. Hunter has his knife and cuts the rope holding his hands together. Outside the sun is beginning to go down.

HUNTER – all right, back to camp.


	12. Chapter 13

inside the rescue station Sara, her mom, and Judy are all lying down sleeping on the cot in the lunch room. It is dark and everyone is fast asleep. Sara's mom gets up from the cot and starts walking towards the door. The movement wakes up Sara.

SARA – where are you going?

SARA'S MOM – I'm just going to the bathroom. You stay here.

SARA – what about the solders?

SARA'S MOM – don't worry. If they say I can't go I won't go, simple as that. I'll be right back.

Sara's mom walks away and goes outside the door. She talks to a solder that lets her pass. Sara lies down again and tries to go back to sleep. But a moment latter all the lights turn on and solders run in hitting big mettle pans. One has a mega phone.

SOLDER – everybody get up, we are moving out. Get on your feet. We are moving out.

Judy and Sara get up.

JUDY – what's going on Sara?

SARA – get your stuff Judy. We're going away.

JUDY – oh. where are we going?

SARA – north sweetie, just north.

JUDY – oh. where's granny?

Sara looks around for her mom, but she is still in the bathroom. Sara turns to Judy.

SARA – come on.

Sara leads Judy by the hand to the solder that let her mom out.

SARA – excuse me but my mom is still in the bathroom.

SOLDER – don't worry we won't leave without her. Now get back inside.

Sara does as the solder says and leads Judy back into the room. The solder with the mega phone is yelling again.

SOLDER – form four lines. I say again, form four lines.

the people do so. Sara and Judy go into one line. Sara looks towards the door and sees her mom being brought in by solders. Sara waves to her but she doesn't see. The solders put her in another line than the one Sara's in. Sara waves again, and this time her mom sees. Sara's mom tries to come over but the solders hold her back.

SARA'S MOM – no wait my daughters in that line.

SOLDER – get back lady you're all going to the same place.

SARA'S MOM – I'll see you in Montgomery Sara. I'll see you there.

Sara's line stars to move out.

JUDY – by Granny.

SARA'S MOM – good by Judy. I'll see you latter.

some more solders come in and we see them forcing Howard into the line Sara's mom is in. we only get a quick glance because Sara's line is moving out now.

the line snakes out through the hall and outside. Solders flank them to either side. The gate in the fence is open and they all start to go out. Next are a series of scenes of the line moving along on small roads. Some people fall down but are quickly forced to get up by the solders.

JUDY – I'm hungry Sara.

SARA – I know, I'm hungry too.

a truck drives by them with two solders in the back. A crate is back there with them. They hear a dog bark.

JUDY – that's Charlie.

SARA – what?

JUDY – that's Charlie. In the truck do you see?

Sara looks at the truck.

SARA – yes, yes I do see him.

JUDY – It's Charlie. It's really him. Come on.

SARA – no Judy.

JUDY – why not?

SARA – because the solders might get mad if we do. We're all going to the same place anyway; we'll see him when we get there.

JUDY – But. . .

SARA – no.

JUDY – . . . okay.

the all keep walking. The solders drink from canteens and eat from MRE's but the people don't have anything.

ahead of the caravan a few solders shoot a couple of zombies that were in the way. They cheer as they do so.

the solders in the truck drive by again. They look at Sara and smile.

SOLDER – hay, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?

Sara ignores him and keeps walking, her head looking at the ground.

SOLDER – you want to come and ride in the truck with me honey? I promise I won't bite you.

JUDY – you go away you bad men. Leave us alone.

SOLDER - why you little. . .

a solder with officer insignia comes up to the truck.

OFFICER – don't you have anything better to do than harass the prisoners?

SOLDER – no sir.

OFFICER – then why don't you find something. Now!!!

the solder takes one last look at Sara.

SOLDER – yes sir.

he talks to the person driving the truck.

SOLDER – hae, go up front so we can shoot a few zombies.

DRIVER – fine by me

the truck drives away.

SARA – thank you.

OFFICER – I didn't do it for you. Someone has to keep these men in line. That's my job.

SARA – thank you anyway.

OFFICER – hmp.

the officer walks away.

JUDY – my legs hurt.

SARA – I know but there's nothing I can do about it.

JUDY – but my legs hurt.

SARA – I know. You're just going to have to be a big girl; can you do that for me?

JUDY – I think so.

SARA – good.

up front the officer walks up to the solders who are leading the caravan.

OFFICER – the truck came up this way. Have you seen it?

SOLDER – yes sir, they went up in front of us a few minutes ago. We heard some gunfire up there so I assume their killing zombies.

OFFICER – have you seen any dead zombies on the road?

SOLDER – oh yes sir, dozens of them.

OFFICER – good. Well tell me if anything comes up.

SOLDER – yes sir.

the caravan is moving through heavily wooded terrain. They are on a small road with an incline on both sides. Sara looks up at the trees at the top of the hills and looks at a bush. The bush has an odd shape and she keeps looking at it. Than all of a sudden the bush moves and she sees the shape of a man in it. Sara gasps.

JUDY – what is it Sara?

SARA – n- nothing. I just stepped on a rock.

JUDY – oh.

Sara looks up at the bush again but the man is gone. She looks around at the hills looking for people but sees none.

On top of the hill people in camo are moving around getting into position. They have their backs to the camera and are all black.

at the front of the caravan the solders that were talking to the officer see something. He goes over to it and finds the truck on its side with three bodies in it. The dog cage is open and the dog is gone. Bullet holes are all over the truck. One of the solders run back to find the officer while the other one stands there and points his gun ahead. 

the solder who runs back finds the officer talking to another man.

SOLDER –sir, sir!

OFFICER – what is it?

SOLDER – sir the truck, it's been destroyed.

OFFICER – what??!!

SOLDER – we found the truck, it was turned over and everybody inside it was dead. There were bullet holes all over it.

the officer looks around in fear.

OFFICER – oh no.

a yell goes out from the hills. We recognize it as Nathan's.

NATHAN – **FIRE!!!!!!**

shots are fired from on top of the hills. Instantly the officer and many rebel solders go down. The civies duck to the ground. Some are shot in the cross fire, but not many. The rebels try to take cover wherever they can but there isn't much.

Sara pulls Judy down to the ground and covers her head. Judy is whimpering. Bullets fly over their heads and hit some rebel solders who were trying to fight back. Judy is screaming now.

SARA – keep your head down Judy.

Judy is still screaming. Rebel troops are starting to go down quickly.

REBEL OFFICER – don't let the traitors get away. Don't let them be rescued.

he goes around starts shooting civies in the heads so they can't be rescued. He goes over to Sara who is hiding under a truck and points a gun at her head.

Nathan sees him from on top of the hill and shoots him. The rebel falls over dead with a bullet in his head.

Nathan's troops start running down the hills into the mist of the caravan. Any rebel solders still up are quickly taken care of. The rebels shoot at Nathan's men and take a few down but are not ale to hold them back.

now Nathan's men are in among the rebel troops. They use their guns and bayonets to take out anyone who gets in their way. Some rebels try to fight back, but they are cut down.

NATHAN – Doc, check the wounded.

DOC – yes, I'll do that.

Nathan turns and talks to his men.

NATHAN – okay men; make sure none of them can come back. Get to it.

his men start going around and shooting all the dead people in the head. As they do so Nathan turns and faces the civies.

NATHAN – okay everyone we need to get out of here right now. Grab what you can carry and get to your feet. Come on lets move.

the people get to their feet. Sara helps Judy up and they look around. All the rebels are dead and about three fourths of the civies. That leaves 11 civies left alive. Sara and Judy are unhurt.

Nathan looks around at the destruction. Wounded civies groan as his men try to help them. Hunter walks up to Nathan.

HUNTER – we need to get the people out of here.

NATHAN – yes we do. Bring up the trucks.

Hunter walks away. Nathan looks over and sees Sara and Judy walking toward him.

SARA – who are you people?

NATHAN – you'll find out anything you want to know after we get out of here but for now . . . do you know anything about first aid?

SARA – yes.

NATHAN – good. Here's a first aid kit. A lot of these people could use your help right now.

SARA – I'll do what I can.

NATHAN – that's good.

Sara goes off to help the wounded and Judy goes with her. Hunter comes up with the trucks. And Nathan's men start putting the wounded on them. Nathan goes over to where Sara and Judy are.

NATHAN – you might want to get your little girl onto one of the trucks. She doesn't need to see any of this.

SARA – thank you but she's not my girl. I'm just taking care of her.

NATHAN –doesn't matter whose she is, she still doesn't have to see this.

SARA – okay MR. I already know that you aren't rebels, that's pretty obvious, but I'm not putting Judy on any truck until you tell me just _who the hell you are!_

NATHAN – Nathan Porrata. Pleased to meet you. (Nathan puts out his hand) And you are?

SARA – Sara San. (Sara takes the hand and shakes it)

JUDY – and I'm Judy.

NATHAN – well hello Judy.

JUDY – have you seen Charlie?

NATHAN – Charlie?

SARA – her dog. He was in the truck.

NATHAN – o, so you mean to tell me that that was your dog.

SARA – yes, why?

NATHAN – well Judy I'm pleased to tell you that I do have your dog, but he's back at the camp and waiting for you so the sooner you and Sara get on a truck the sooner you can see him.

JUDY – you hear that Sara? He knows where Charlie is. Come on. We need to go see him.

SARA – but. . .

NATHAN – everybody's getting on the trucks. If you don't want to be left here you'd better get on them too.

Sara look sat Nathan, but doesn't trust him. Judy is tugging at her arm.

JUDY – pleas Sara.

SARA – o all right. Come on Judy.

Sara starts to walk away but than turns back to Nathan.

SARA – there's three other groups. They split us up to make the journey north faster. My mothers in on of the others. Please. . .

NATHAN – I know. I have other teams taking care of that.

SARA – o thank you. Thank you so much.

now Sara does turn away and walks over to the closest truck.

JUDY – we're going to see Charlie. We're going to see Charlie.

SARA – shhh Judy. Stop jumping around.

JUDY – yes Sara.

Nathan watches them go off and get into a truck. Hunter walks up to Nathan.

HUNTER – our first real victory.

NATHAN – yeah. My God can you believe it Hunter? They started shooting at the civies so we wouldn't get them.

HUNTER – it's a hell of a thing. The damned bastards probably had orders to do just that. They're bastards no doubt about that.

NATHAN – I know. Didn't I say you should stay off that leg?

HUNTER – yes and I'll tell you again what I said to you earlier. You can tell anyone in this band what to do, but I am not under you. I'll do what I please without answering to no one.

NATHAN – but Doc tolled you to take it easy.

HUNTER – son I once captured a dangers drug dealer by the name of Hose Combraro with three bullets in one leg and one in my right arm. This one won't be any trouble.

the Doc comes over to them.

DOC – I've gotten all the wounded onto the trucks and made sure their taken care of. (He turns to Hunter) and I thought I told you to stay off that leg.

HUNTER – ha, ha. You see? Everybody wants to sideline me just when things are getting interesting.

Hunter walks off laughing.

NATHAN – don't worry about it Doc. He's a tough guy in case you haven't noticed.

Hunter starts barking orders at the people driving the trucks.

HUNTER – come on lets get a move on. Get these trucks moving.

NATHAN – come on Doc. We don't want to get left behind.

DOC – now that would be ironic.

NATHAN – tell Hunter to take the lead truck. I'll take the rear. You get in whichever one you think you can do the most good in.

DOC – will do.

Doc walks off to the front to tell Hunter what Nathan said, and Nathan gets into the back truck. He gets in the driver's seat and takes out a walky talky.

NATHAN – okay Hunter lets get out of here.

HUNTER – Roger that.

the trucks start moving. One after another they all start to follow Hunters truck. All in all there are four vehicles in the caravan.

next scene the four vehicles pull into the camp. There are tents set up all over the camp. Some are being used; some are set up for the refugees.

Sara and Judy get out of the truck and look at the campground. It is a beautiful place with tall green trees, nice grass, and a wide open space. Music starts to play. It is "Carol Ann" by Michael W Smith. They look around. People are crying as they get off the trucks and are shown a tent to stay in. a solder shows Sara and Judy their own tent. A dog barks and Judy looks over to where the sound came from. She sees Charlie. Immediately a smile goes up on her face and without a word she runs over to him. He is already running to her. They reach each other and Judy hugs him and Charlie licks her face. It is a beautiful sight. After a few minutes of that Judy stands up and grabs Charlie by the neck.

JUDY – come on Charlie.

she leads Charlie away to a green clearing and starts playing with him. Sara stands where she is and watches Judy play with Charlie. She has a huge smile on her face. Music ends.

Nathan gets out of his truck and walks over to the command tent. He goes inside and finds Hunter already there. Doc walks in a second latter. A solder who is standing guard salutes them. Nathan returns the salute.

NATHAN - have any of the other commanders returned yet?

SOLDER – yes sir. LT Mitch Pound returned not ten minutes ago sir.

NATHAN – well get him in here.

SOLDER – yes sir.

the solder leaves the tent.

next scene the solder walks in with LT Mitch. The solder salutes and walks away.

NATHAN - well LT, how did the mission go?

MITCH – not well sir.

NATHAN – what happened?

MITCH – we snuck up on them like the plan was. We got real close, I mean we were right on top of them. (There's a long pause) the minute we opened fire they. . . .They killed them. The sons of Bitches just started shooting up the civilians. Killed them all. Every last one of them . . . dead.

NATHAN – my God.

DOC – the barbarians. Why did they do such a thing?

MITCH – we captured a prisoner and asked that very question. He said "these people are enemies of the south, and I'll be damned if they get away scot free."

NATHAN – where is he now?

MITCH – dead. We killed him.

HUNTER – well why in the hell did you do a thing like tha!t? We could have gotten more information out of him.

MITCH – we weren't thinking okay? We were just so mad that we killed him on the spot.

HUNTER – you should've kept your head, you're an LT for Christ sake. . .

MITCH - I wasn't thinking God damn it.

NATHAN – its okay, now what about the other patrols?

MITCH – the same thing happened with patrol three, the civies, all of them, dead.

HUNTER – and patrol four?

Mitch just sits there for a few seconds before answering.

MITCH – they . . . they didn't get them. The rebels got away.

NATHAN – what? How?

MITCH – they were caught while trying to set up their ambush. Whoever it was in charge of that rebel unit wasn't asleep like the others. Their still going up to Montgomery, and now we don't know where they are.

HUNTER – damn.

NATHAN – if the rebels are alert to what we're doing they'll block the roads to Duke Field.

HUNTER – no not if. The officer in charge of the rebels was able to spook our ambush he is definitely alert and will have contacted their leader.

Hunter turns to Mitch.

HUNTER – you can go.

MITCH – thank you sir.

Mitch looks relieved and leaves the tent as fast as he can. When he does Nathan and Hunter start talking again.

NATHAN – we won't be able to get the people out tonight. We'll have to wait and see how the future plays out.

HUNTER – leaders do not wait for the future to happen to them, they make their own.

NATHAN – what do you want to do? I don't have the men to break a blockade and nothing short of that will get the people do Duke.

HUNTER – well, than what do you do?

NATHAN –there's only seven of them. They can stay here for now.

HUNTER – if that is your decision than that's what we'll do. As I said you are in charge of this band, I just kill people.

NATHAN – then they stay, for now.

he goes outside and motions for a solder to come over to him. The solder comes over.

SOLDER – yes sir?

NATHAN – round all the civies together. I want to talk to them.

SOLDER – yes sir.

next scene Sara is calling Judy.

SARA – Judy come here.

Judy comes running over. And Sara takes her by the hand and leads her to where the rest of the people are going. Nathan is standing in front of all of them. Not many solders are nearby.

NATHAN – my friends, I have some very terrible news.

he hesitates, he is obviously upset.

NATHAN - the rebels have murdered 50 civilians today instead of allowing them to be rescued. As much as it pains me to say this every soul, rebel and civilian, in two of the other three groups are dead.

Sara starts to cry. Judy doesn't get all of what Nathan's saying but gets one thing.

JUDY – granny?

SARA – yes (sobbing).

NATHAN – but there is still hope that your loved ones might still be alive. The third group managed to slip past our solders unnoticed, and is presently on its way to Montgomery. If any of your loved ones are still alive, that's where they'll be.

he pauses for a minute.

NATHAN - Our original plan was to get you people away to Duke Field, but because of the situation we can not do that right now. You will all stay here for the time being. If any of you wish to leave you may do so now. We will drive you to wherever you want to go and drop you off.

Sara isn't hearing what Nathan is saying. She is starting to cry hysterically. Nathan stops. Sara sinks to the ground sobbing while Judy tries to comfort her. Sara waves her off, gets to her feet and runs off, with Judy and Charlie running after her.

JUDY – Sara, Sara come back.

NATHAN – excuse me.

Nathan goes after them. He follows the sound of Sara's sobs and Judy's shouts. He turns around a tree and finds Sara lying in the feeble position sobbing crazily, Judy is in her arms, and Charlie is standing guard next to them.

SARA - just go away (talking to Nathan).

NATHAN – your mother might still be alive Sara. She could have been in that fourth group.

SARA – it doesn't matter. Even if she was she'll be up in Montgomery in a few days, and she'll be a slave. Is that any better than death?

NATHAN – I don't know. Maybe, but maybe not. I really don't know.

SARA – oh shut up! What do you know about losing someone you love? What do you know?

NATHAN – what do I know? (Starting to get angry) I'll tell what I know. When the plague began I lost my best friend, my brother, and my mother in two days Sara, two days. And not a night goes by when I am not haunted by their memories. They scream to me at night, but I can't help them. My family is dead Sara, everyone I know is dead. Listen to me; I have seen more in the last week than I have ever wanted to see in my life. You think this is all a game Sara? That I'm just playing army here? I don't want to kill, but if killing will make my families deaths mean something, than I will do it. I owe them that much.

SARA – I'm sorry. I didn't know.

she starts to cry again. Nathan puts his arms around her, and she doesn't pull back. Nathan starts to calm down. He is no longer angry.

NATHAN – shhh, shhh, it'll be all right Sara. It'll be all right.

they just sit there holding each other. Judy is there between them and is holding on to Sara. They both look up at the sky. The sun is setting on the horizon. The sky is blue, and has a purplish hue.

SARA – beautiful.

NATHAN – yes it is.

the camera is shooting from their backs. It lifts up to the sky. Birds fly in front of it. The camera lifts up over them and goes into the air. In the distance, too far away for Nathan or Sara to see a bomb explodes and sends up a mushroom cloud. We see streaks of light flying through the air and more far off flashes of light followed by mushroom clouds. The end credits roll up. Sad music is playing.

THE END

Story finished on 9/11/06


End file.
